Hunting the coyote
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Un an plus tard, Heero est enfin à la MIT. Peut-être est-ce l'occasion pour lui de renouer avec son passé... et avec Relena ? 1xR
1. Chap 1 Have you thought about coyotes?

**Hunting the coyote**

Titre : Hunting the coyote (« A la chasse au coyote », en gros).

Chapitre : 01, « Have you thought about coyotes? » (« Tu as pensé aux coyotes ? »).

Auteur : Katel Belacqua.

Fandom : Gundam Wing.

Persos et Pairing : Heero, mention de son père, apparition de Odin Lowe en caméo (sérieusement, il n'était pas prévu dans le scénario initial oO).

Rating : T pour ce chapitre (ça tombe très bien, « teen », Heero l'est).

Genres : UA, vaguement school fic, vie quotidienne, chasse.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing manga est le fruit du travail de Koichi Tokita. Gundam Wing anime a été réalisé par Masashi Ikeda et le studio Sunrise. Le produit "Gundam" a été créé par Yoshiyuki Tomino et Hajime Yadate.

L'idée de départ du texte vient du roman jeunesse "Le chant triste du coyote" de Mel Ellis. Seuls quelques éléments ont été conservés, le reste a été transformé à la sauce Gundam et fanficesque.

Nombre de mots : 2 326 mots.

Notes globales sur le texte : - La soundtrack n'est, évidemment, qu'une indication. Ce ne sont pas des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ou que j'ai écoutées en écrivant, plutôt des chansons qui correspondent à l'ambiance du chapitre en question. Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les chansons, je peux les envoyer par mail !

- Aucun humain ou animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte. Sauf l'auteur et Gugus, ordinateur portable de son état.

- Les idées évoquées dans le texte n'impliquent que les personnages, bien évidemment. Ca fait partie de l'histoire, rien de plus. Pas la peine de partir dans un débat pro-chasse, anti-chasse, ce n'est ni le lieu ni mon intention ni ce que j'espère vous faire retenir de cette histoire.

- Texte écrit durant le Nano 2009, sur une ébauche préexistante depuis quelques années.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - « Have you thought about coyotes? »**

_Soundtrack : Dolly - Il était une fois_

La forêt retint son souffle. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait commencé à se parer de ses couleurs d'automne. Cà et là, les ramures s'étaient teintées d'ocre, de roux, de jaune, d'orangé, de brun. Le sol était déjà couvert de feuilles. Certaines, encore d'un beau vert tendre, avaient été victimes des vents violents qui avaient balayé l'Etat du Wisconsin (1) la semaine précédente. Tant pis. C'était la dure loi de la nature. Parfois, même les plus sains des animaux périssaient sous les crocs impitoyables des carnassiers ou sous les coups de fusil indifférents des chasseurs. La bête qui avait pu atteindre l'âge adulte sans connaître de prédateur et qui cherchait un compagnon à la saison des amours était susceptible de brusquement se noyer, victime d'une soudaine montée des eaux. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passerait ? Les feuilles étaient de toute manière amenées à tomber afin que l'arbre puisse économiser ses forces pour l'hiver et renaître au printemps, grandi, éblouissant de santé. Dans à peine un mois, tous les arbres seraient nus, certainement. On annonçait un hiver rude dans cette partie du Nord des Etats-Unis.

Heero aurait aisément pu mettre sur le compte du tapis de feuilles mortes le fait de signaler sa présence quand il se déplaçait. Chaque pas qu'il effectuait produisait un bruissement, un craquement de feuilles desséchées. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour avertir les habitants des sous-bois de la présence d'un intrus. Les oiseaux qui n'avaient pas encore migré s'étaient tus, le gibier s'était éloigné de quelques bonds en direction d'une autre clairière, les lapins et les mulots se cachaient au plus profond de leur terrier, un frisson de terreur faisant onduler leur fourrure. Danger. Quand il y a l'homme, il y a danger. Toujours.

Pour arriver à se déplacer en silence dans la forêt, il fallait faire corps avec elle, se fondre en elle, devenir un élément indissociable de cet écosystème. Les chênes, les pins, les buissons, le lierre qui adhérait aux arbres et les asphyxiait, les champignons cachés sous les feuilles, les insectes grimpant le long de l'écorce… Le chasseur doit respirer en même temps qu'elle. Marcher à son rythme à elle. Comprendre comment elle fonctionne, pourquoi telle espèce s'y trouve et pourquoi chaque animal, chaque élément qui la composait, était important. En aucun cas, le chasseur ne devenait pénétrer l'espace boisé en conquérant sûr de lui, en propriétaire des lieux. La nature était sa propre maîtresse, mais accueillait ceux qui se pliaient à ses règles. A ceux-là, elles promettaient une chasse sinon abondante, du moins fructueuse. Les autres rentraient bredouilles.

Ce jour-là, l'adolescent ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il laissait ses pieds le guider machinalement dans le sentier à peine visible. Il entendait bien le silence pesant qui l'entourait, savait par expérience que les créatures alentours avaient les yeux braqués sur lui et épiaient ses moindres mouvements, attendant le moment propice pour s'enfuir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais il s'en fichait. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là pour chasser, malgré le fusil qui pendait dans son dos, tapant sur son épaule à chaque mouvement. S'il était venu dans la forêt, c'était juste par habitude, parce qu'il y passait tellement de temps ces dernières années qu'elle était quasiment devenue son foyer, et parce qu'il savait qu'il y serait tranquille. Rares étaient les touristes qui prolongeaient leur séjour jusqu'au mois d'octobre. Et même les amoureux de la nature se faisaient discrets, allant se promener en silence dans les bois tandis que la forêt dévoilait une kyrielle de couleurs variées, comme une aquarelle aux teintes chatoyantes, un ultime et merveilleux spectacle avant le froid. Depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, voilà vingt minutes, Heero n'avait croisé que cinq personnes. A présent, si loin de la ville, il était certain d'être seul. C'était parfait. Il avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir calmement. Et cette solitude, ce n'était certainement pas chez lui qu'il la trouverait.

En repensant à ce qui l'attendait quand il rentrerait, il sentit son sang bouillir. Il s'était disputé avec son père. Encore une fois. La sixième depuis la fin des vacances d'été. On battait des records. En règle générale, Peter n'avait jamais de temps à accorder à son fils. Il devait traverser trois comtés chaque jour pour aller travailler dans un supermarché, situé dans le comté de Fond du lac (2). Il n'avait pas trouvé d'emploi plus près de chez lui.

Heero le soupçonnait de se satisfaire du peu de temps qu'il passait au foyer familial. Parfois, il ne le voyait pas de la semaine car ils ne faisaient que se croiser. Mais même quand il était présent, ils ne communiquaient pas beaucoup. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient démonstratifs au sujet de ses sentiments. Ils n'étaient pas très proches, bien que se ressemblant étrangement dans leur incapacité à exprimer leur affection autrement qu'en s'ignorant.

Peter Yuy (3) était un homme de peu de mots, élevé à la dure, qui avait subi une sévère éducation, faite de privations, de réprimandes et de critiques. Tout naturellement, c'était ainsi qu'il avait éduqué son fils, après son divorce. Mais alors que lui-même était devenu un travailleur appliqué, s'efforçant de faire le mieux possible ce qu'on lui demandait de faire mais sans chercher à faire plus, Heero s'était refermé sur lui et était devenu taciturne. A l'école, on ne le trouvait pas intéressant car il était souvent privé de sortie et ne cherchait pas à se mêler à ses camarades. A force de s'entendre dire qu'il valait mieux se contenter de ce qu'on avait et ne surtout pas se montrer ambitieux, il en était venu à se dire qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre de voir ce que la vie lui réservait. A quoi bon avoir des rêves, des espoirs, si c'était pour qu'ils se détournent de lui dès qu'il les frôlait du doigt ? Chercher à faire fortune, voilà qui était bon pour les prétentieux et les arrivistes. Un matelas pour dormir, un toit pour s'abriter, des vivres et de l'eau pour calmer la faim et la soif, l'être humain n'avait rien besoin de plus. L'existence ne réclamait pas davantage. On pouvait vivre et mourir sans chercher rien d'autre.

Cependant, Heero avait découvert quelque chose durant le collège. Quelque chose qui ne faisait pas partie de l'univers très fermé de son père, et qui était à peu près la synthèse de tout ce qu'il détestait au monde, à savoir le progrès, le renouveau perpétuel, un domaine qui bougeait tellement qu'on l'aurait cru sujet à une crise d'épilepsie, l'ouverture au monde, et une infinie possibilité d'utilisations.

L'informatique. L'ordinateur, qui n'était auparavant qu'un objet inerte pour Heero, se révéla rapidement une entité complexe et mystérieuse, où codes de programmation, données, mémoire vive, morte, disques durs et gigahertz se mêlaient en un étroit circuit. Tout trouvait son sens, dans sa tête. Cet outil informatique n'était pas qu'une boîte avec un écran, c'était un enfant à qui il fallait apprendre des choses, dont chaque programme méritait quelques instants d'attention afin d'en obtenir les capacités maximums. Comme si, toute son existence, Heero n'avait attendu que la seconde où il s'était installé devant le clavier pour comprendre de quoi serait faite sa vie. Il voulait être programmateur. Ou du moins, travailler dans le milieu des ordinateurs. Il voulait être un des chaînons qui aident à l'évolution de la machine.

Trouver sa voie avait été difficile pour lui. Après des années d'errance dans le noir, il venait de trouver la lumière qu'il avait espérée sans le savoir. Il pensait que ce serait plus facile maintenant, qu'il lui suffisait de se trouver une bonne université et d'étudier avec acharnement pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé. Naïf qu'il était. Il n'avait pas pensé à un obstacle. Ou plutôt à deux obstacles, liés l'un à l'autre. L'argent. Son père. Pour aller à l'université, il aurait besoin d'argent. Et certainement d'un logement, s'il partait loin. Mais Peter ne roulait pas sur l'or, et Heero était trop jeune pour trouver un travail qui rapportait bien. A moins d'obtenir une bourse… Il y en avait tellement peu qu'en avoir une tenait presque du miracle.

Six fois, donc, Peter lui avait ordonné de renoncer et de se trouver un petit boulot tranquille dans le coin. Six fois, Heero lui avait tenu tête. Le ton montait un peu plus chaque fois. Bientôt, ça dégénèrerait. Il tenait vraiment à se lancer dans l'informatique. En faisant des efforts, en cherchant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour mettre de l'argent de côté, il avait l'espoir d'y parvenir un jour, quitte à n'aller à l'université que quelques années après le lycée, lorsqu'il aurait rassemblé suffisamment d'argent.

Pourtant son père ne voulait rien entendre. A ses yeux, son fils devait se montrer raisonnable et espérer avoir un travail décent qui lui permettrait de subvenir à ses besoins. Pas consacrer toute son énergie dans une machine qui pouvait fort bien se transformer en abomination. On disait que grâce à un ordinateur, on était capable de prendre le contrôle de n'importe quelle entreprise… Peter savait que Heero serait assez curieux pour percer les systèmes de sécurité les plus poussés. Il finirait en prison pour une bêtise. Mais avec sa maladresse de père, il ne parvenait pas à faire comprendre à l'adolescent qu'il savait que son choix n'était pas le bon.

Un oiseau s'envola en criant. Heero releva la tête. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était enfoncé si loin dans les bois. Au point où il en était, il pouvait tout aussi bien chasser. Cela le détendrait. Il avait passé son permis de chasse des années plus tôt, guidé par un voisin qui l'avait pris sous son aile, un ancien militaire qui l'aimait bien et lui permettait de rester chez lui aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait.

La chasse était un loisir comme un autre, mais habiter à proximité d'une des grandes forêts des Etats-Unis incitait à passer du temps dans les bois. Quand on était attentif et patient, on débusquait toutes sortes d'animaux. Et patient, Heero l'était. Il aimait le côté grisant de la chasse, la puissance provisoire que produisait la sensation du fusil entre ses mains. Parfois, il était si concentré sur la chasse qu'il en oubliait d'appuyer sur la gâchette, se contentant de suivre la proie qu'il venait de lever du bout du canon. L'animal en était quitte pour la frayeur de sa vie.

Avec la chasse, à la rigueur, il pouvait gagner de l'argent. Tuer des animaux pour vendre leurs fourrures. Ce serait mieux que de livrer des journaux ou de travailler dans un fast-food. Chasser n'impliquait pas d'être en contact avec les autres, au moins. Il n'y avait que lui face aux animaux, et ils étaient enveloppés dans le silence tendu qui régnait sous le couvert des feuillages. Un duel en tête-à-tête dont le résultat dépendait uniquement des compétences du chasseur. Les animaux se reproduisaient sans problème, ils proliféraient même tellement que c'était devenu une menace pour les récoltes et les fermes qui s'étaient construites au bord de la forêt, profitant de la terre fertile laissée par les arbres déracinés. Pour certains, la chasse était justifiée, un sport bénéfique car servant les intérêts de l'Homme. Pour Heero, c'était juste une façon d'échapper à la réalité.

La réalité, qui lui interdisait de réaliser son rêve.

- Bordel ! s'exclama-t-il, incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa rage.

Son cri fit fuir une nuée de moineaux. Il les suivit des yeux, se demandant si eux aussi avaient des rêves. Si quelqu'un se mettait en travers de leur chemin. Les animaux n'avaient pas de souci à se faire en ce qui concernait l'argent. Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de voler dans le ciel ? Qui s'opposait à leur progression ? Leurs ailes leur permettaient de monter haut, très haut, si haut dans le ciel bleu… Mais ils n'avaient pas la possibilité d'atteindre l'espace. Leur petit corps était bien trop fragile.

Heero aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir des ailes et partir loin d'ici. Il ne gagnerait rien en restant toute sa vie dans cette ville paumée. Son père n'avait certainement jamais mis les pieds en-dehors de l'Etat. Lui voulait aller ailleurs. Voir New York, Washington D. C., San Francisco, Seattle (4)… Bon, peut-être pas tout, mais au moins découvrir un monde plus vaste.

Il y savait qu'il y serait plus à sa place.

L'adolescent se promena une trentaine de minutes dans les bois puis revint sur ses pas. Ne désirant pas rentrer tout de suite, de crainte de tomber sur son père et de reprendre leur querelle, il alla chez Odin Lowe, celui qui l'avait initié à l'art de la chasse. Ce dernier l'accueillit sans faire une remarque. Le quarantenaire sentait bien que quelque chose préoccupait le petit, mais il comprenait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Au bout d'un instant, Heero se mit à vider son sac. Il lui révéla son aspiration, qui était restée secrète jusqu'à présent, ce qu'il aimerait faire après le lycée, et pour quelles raisons ce n'était pas possible.

- Et t'as pensé au coyote ? demanda Odin après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Heero le fixa sans comprendre.

- Y'a une prime de vingt dollars par bête abattue. Cinq quand c'est un chiot. Ces saloperies pullulent dans la région et dévorent les lapins et les coqs de bruyère. Ce sont des nuisibles, gamin. Les tuer revient à laisser plus de gibier aux autres animaux. La chair de coyote est bien trop dure, c'est un charognard qui engloutit même les petits os. Tu rendras service à tout le monde en les abattant. Et ça pourra t'être utile pour aller à l'université, qui sait.

- C'est vrai…

- Je sais que y'en a pas mal. Je me fais pas de souci, tu arriveras bien à tuer quelques-uns avant la fin du mois. Essaye voir. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

L'adolescent acquiesça. Si la chasse au coyote rapportait autant, alors il s'y mettrait de bon cœur. Il avait besoin de cet argent pour partir d'ici et se créer un avenir.

A suivre dans le chapitre 2

(publication le lundi 11 janvier)

* * *

Notes de lecture :

(1) : Wisconsin : Etat du _Middle West_ des Etats-Unis, c'est-à-dire proches des grands lacs. Le Wisconsin se situe donc au Nord des Etats-Unis, plutôt vers le centre (Wikipedia est votre ami). Cet Etat est entouré par le lac Supérieur et le lac Michigan, ainsi que par les Etats du Michigan, de l'Iowa et du Minnesota. Il est relativement proche de la frontière canadienne.

(2) : L'histoire se passe dans la ville de Nekoosa, Comté de Wood, dans l'Etat de Wisconsin, donc. (c'est précisé dans un autre chapitre) Or Peter Yuy travaille dans la ville de Fond du lac, Comté de Fond du lac, Etat de Wisconsin. Le trajet se fait en 2h30 environ, pour une centaine de _miles_ (161 km).

(3) : Non, ce nom n'a rien de choquant : Peter est issu de la deuxième génération, donc ses parents ont souhaité qu'il ait un prénom qui l'aide à s'adapter aux Etats-Unis, où ils ont émigré. Quand il a été parent à son tour, Peter a donné un nom à la consonance japonaise à son fils, faisant honneur à ses ancêtres. (il est évident que Peter est totalement de mon invention)

(4) : New York, ville du Nord-Est des Etats-Unis, Etat de New York.

Washington, capitale des Etats-Unis et ville du Nord-Est des Etats-Unis, Distict of Comlombia (d'où "D. C.", pour ne pas confondre avec l'Etat de Washington) Etats de Virginie et du Maryland.

San Francisco, ville du Sud-Ouest des Etats-Unis, Etat de Californie.

Seattle, ville du Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis, Etat de Washington.

(navrée pour le cours de géographie, ça me semblait important de le signaler)


	2. Chap 2 So far away from his dreams

**Hunting the coyote**

Titre : Hunting the coyote

Chapitre : 02, « So far away from his dreams » (« Si loin de ses rêves »)

Auteur : Katel Belacqua

Fandom : Gundam Wing

Persos et Pairing : Heero, Odin, brève apparition de quelqu'un qui ne vous est pas inconnu. Promis, ça change bientôt.

Rating : T.

Genres : UA, vie quotidienne, scène de chasse, suspense.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing manga à Koichi Tokita. Gundam Wing anime à Masashi Ikeda et au studio Sunrise. "Gundam" à Yoshiyuki Tomino et Hajime Yadate.

L'idée de départ du texte vient du "Chant triste du coyote" de Mel Ellis. Seuls quelques éléments ont été conservés, le reste a été transformé à la sauce Gundam et fanficesque.

Nombre de mots : 4 109 mots.

Notes globales sur le texte : - La soundtrack n'est, évidemment, qu'une indication. Ce ne sont pas des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ou que j'ai écoutées en écrivant, plutôt des chansons qui correspondent à l'ambiance du chapitre en question. Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les chansons, je peux les envoyer par mail !

- Aucun humain ou animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte. Sauf l'auteur et Gugus, ordinateur portable de son état.

- Les idées évoquées dans le texte n'impliquent que les personnages, bien évidemment. Ca fait partie de l'histoire, rien de plus. Pas la peine de partir dans un débat pro-chasse, anti-chasse, ce n'est ni le lieu ni mon intention ni ce que j'espère vous faire retenir de cette histoire.

- Texte écrit durant le Nano 2009, sur une ébauche préexistante depuis quelques années.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - So far away from his dreams**

_Soundtrack : Weird Al Yankovic - White and nerdy_

Les mois passèrent. Heero s'efforça d'avoir les meilleures notes possibles à l'école afin de se constituer un dossier solide, dossier qu'il pourrait présenter à quelques grandes universités. Il ne l'avait surtout pas dit à son père, mais il visait la "Massachusetts Institute of Technology". La meilleure université, à ses yeux. Une université prestigieuse, qui lui apporterait l'enseignement dont il estimait avoir besoin. De plus, elle était reconnue mondialement, cela lui ouvrirait bien des portes.

En revanche, le « mais » était énorme. Les frais de scolarité. Ils correspondaient largement à la réputation de l'université. Près de trente-six mille cinq cents dollars (1). Et ce n'était que pour la scolarité. Pour se loger sur le campus, il fallait compter sur environ onze mille dollars (1). Quant aux livres et dépenses personnelles, il devait tabler dans les trois mille dollars (1). Donc cinquante mille dollars en tout. Une fortune, pour ainsi dire. Ce n'était pas une université connue pour rien.

Heero possédait déjà quinze mille dollars sur son compte. Il pouvait espérer en obtenir tout autant de sa mère, avec qui il avait gardé contact. Il était fils unique, elle avait un nouveau compagnon mais pas d'enfant, elle pourrait sans doute l'aider. Après tout, elle n'avait pas divorcé avec lui. Cela faisait donc pas loin de trente mille dollars. Il en manquait encore vingt mille. Où les trouver ? Son père, il ne fallait sans doute pas y compter. Il était opposé à voir son fils se lancer dans le domaine de l'informatique, alors quand Heero lui annoncerait qu'il tentait d'entrer au MIT, Peter allait lui rire au nez. Et refuser net de lui financer quoi que ce soit.

Pour les mois de juin, juillet et août, il trouverait peut-être un travail en ville. Livreur de journaux, commis dans une superette, professeur à domicile pour des collégiens ou des lycéens… Il était prêt à tout tenter. Et le soir, il irait chasser le coyote dans la forêt, profitant de leur activité nocturne. S'il avait du courage, il pourrait même y passer une partie de la nuit. Quand il était lancé sur une piste, ce n'était pas pour rebrousser chemin sans sa proie. Il tenait d'autant plus à abattre le coyote que c'était sa vie qui était en jeu. D'accord, il exagérait un peu, mais c'était presque comme cela qu'il voyait les choses. Heero était capable de supporter la fatigue et le surmenage sans peine si l'enjeu en valait la chandelle. La chandelle était son avenir. Cela valait tous les sacrifices du monde. Au moins.

Odin l'aidait aussi, à sa manière. Il lui indiquait les endroits où il avait repéré des groupes de coyote, lui faisait remarquer les terriers quand il leur arrivait de chasser ensemble. Lui-même ne débusquait pas le coyote. Il préférait les animaux plus petits, qui se glissaient dans les buissons pour fuir. Les lapins, par exemple. Il les préparait en civets et en faisait son repas. Techniquement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour vivre, il pouvait tout aussi bien acheter le gibier chez un boucher ou au supermarché, mais quelle aurait été la finalité d'une telle chose ? Il avait la fierté de manger ce qu'il avait attrapé lui-même. Comme s'il cuisinait le contenu de son potager.

Cependant, pour obtenir vingt mille dollars, il faudrait tuer deux cents coyotes. Plus encore, s'il s'agissait de petits. Un chiffre énorme, impossible. A moins de trouver une réserve, un endroit secret où ils se réunissaient tous les soirs de pleine lune et où ils se laisseraient faire sans mouvement de panique dès que le premier coup de feu retentirait. Un beau rêve, totalement irréalisable. Et Heero n'était pas bien sûr d'apprécier faire une telle chose. Ce serait comme si on le forçait à leur tirer dessus. Le plaisir de chasser avait commencé à s'estomper depuis que c'était quasiment devenu une nécessité. Il avait l'impression d'être obligé de faire quelque chose, de ne plus avoir son libre arbitre. Il aimait la forêt, avait toujours apprécié s'y promener pour se vider la tête et échapper à la pression familiale. Sous le feuillage des arbres, il se sentait bien.

Mais en aucun cas la forêt ne faisait partie de son futur. Il ne se voyait pas devenir garde forestier, _ranger_ (2), écologiste, un métier quelconque en rapport avec le milieu sylvicole. Il l'aimait comme un décor, comme un tout. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de l'aider, elle se protégeait déjà suffisamment bien toute seule.

En revanche, l'informatique… Ca évoluait, ça bougeait, il se créait des problèmes qu'il fallait résoudre… Voilà ce qui l'attirait davantage !

- Si tu y vas avec la rage au cœur, tu ne vas rien attraper, tu le sais, ça, gamin ?

Heero ralentit suffisamment l'allure pour rester à la hauteur de Odin. Son visage maussade parlait pour lui. Il avait peut-être calmé ses pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il lui était impossible de se calmer si rapidement. Il avait besoin de bien plus de temps. Mais Odin n'avait pas tort : si Heero faisait trop de bruit, il y avait peu de chance qu'il croise quelque chose dans la quiétude des bois, et cela ne ferait que repousser le moment où il aurait rassemblé tout l'argent nécessaire.

- Continue avec cette attitude-là et le gibier va te fuir. Tu vas finir par lui faire peur, plaisanta l'ancien militaire.

Heero lui jeta en coin un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas oralement. Il appréciait le quarantenaire, même si parfois il lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs en se moquant de lui. De son côté, il était également capable de se montrer si exécrable que l'adulte était obligé de le remettre à sa place.

Par moments, Heero en venait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas s'engager dans l'armée. Il n'aurait pas à donner une somme exorbitante pour y entrer, serait formé sur place, et finirait même par être payé quand il signerait après la formation. Une solution idéale, qui réjouirait certainement son père, fervent patriote.

Seulement voilà, l'adolescent n'était pas certain de se faire à la vie militaire. Tant de règles, tant d'ordres, tant de discipline… Heero avait déjà une carrure sportive et n'était pas le dernier à donner un coup de poing, sans pour autant être d'un caractère bagarreur. Mais il n'aimait pas faire partie d'une troupe et être obligé de se plier à un même règlement. Il valait mieux que ça, ou du moins il aimait à le croire. Tout était question de volonté. Et il ne voulait pas voir la sienne, de volonté, être bridé par une discipline à laquelle il n'adhérait pas totalement.

Un autre détail le retenait également de s'engager dans l'armée. Odin était sorti marqué psychologiquement des guerres auxquelles il avait participé, notamment la guerre du Golfe et l'intervention armée en Afghanistan. Il en parlait très peu, ce qui était signe chez lui d'un profond malaise. Mais Heero le voyait bien serrer les mâchoires à chaque fois que les informations évoquaient le Proche Orient. Tous les militaires devaient-ils donc perdre une partie de leur âme au profit d'une cause qui les dépassait ? Car bon nombre d'entre eux étaient revenus fervents pacifistes, farouchement opposés à la guerre qui faisait de ses participants les premières victimes…

- Pourquoi on chasse ? lança soudain Heero.

Odin s'arrêta, l'obligeant à faire de même. Ses yeux marron (3) le sondèrent en profondeur, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce drôle d'adolescent.

- Pour que tu ais assez d'argent pour aller à l'université. Enfin, je crois que c'est l'idée, maintenant, non ? Et si tu parles d'avant, ce devait être parce que tu avais de l'énergie à revendre et qu'il valait mieux te trouver une victime officiellement reconnue.

Les sourcils de l'adolescent brun se froncèrent si fort qu'ils se rejoignirent presque.

- Je ne parle pas de nous. Ni de maintenant. Je parle de tout le monde. Pourquoi chasse-t-on ? L'élevage devrait suffire à nous nourrir, non ?

Soupir de l'adulte.

- On chasse parce que les bêtes n'ont aucun sens de la conservation et se reproduisent dès qu'elles le peuvent. Donc trop. On chasse parce qu'elles ne comprennent pas qu'elles empiètent sur le territoire des uns et des autres et que c'est dangereux pour la flore. Parce qu'elles ne pensent qu'à leur survie tandis que nous, les êtres humains, on pense au futur. Pour elles, il n'y a pas de « demain », juste une succession d' « aujourd'hui » et de « maintenant ». Mais tu as déjà dû le remarquer, ça, non ? Nous sommes les seuls dotés d'une âme, d'un esprit, et que nous pensons avant tout à nos semblables.

- J'ai déjà vu une renarde qui avait la patte prise dans un piège et qui l'a rongée pour s'échapper, répliqua Heero. Pour aller nourrir ses petits.

- Une bonne mère. Mais qui ne vivra pas longtemps à trois pattes. C'est la loi de la nature. Les faibles doivent laisser la place aux plus forts.

Heero reprit la marche sans un mot. Il était pensif. Il avait beau commencer à connaître le comportement des animaux, il arrivait des moments où ils le surprenaient par leur humanité. Etaient-ils si différents les uns des autres ? Les animaux communiquaient entre eux, possédaient un système de hiérarchie, étaient capables d'exprimer de l'amour, de l'affection aux leurs… Ils ne chassaient que pour vivre, eux. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix s'ils voulaient survivre. La faim les poussait dans leurs derniers retranchements, ils en venaient même à s'approcher des habitations, voire des hommes, quand ils ne trouvaient pas de proie. Mais c'était une décision en désespoir de cause, car elle impliquait bien des dangers. La mort, dans le pire des cas.

Néanmoins, Heero ne risquait pas la mort si d'aventure il rentrait sans avoir débusqué le moindre coyote. Au pire, il trouverait un autre moyen pour récolter assez d'argent afin d'entrer au MIT. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait mourir de faim ou être viré de chez lui. Il ne mettait pas sa vie en jeu, lui. Et s'il devait revoir ses rêves à la baisse, il pourrait faire autre chose que le MIT. Il y avait bien le"Mid-State Technical College", à Wisconsin Rapids (4)… Même s'il ne se sentait pas plus que ça attiré par les enseignements qui y étaient proposés et qu'il y retrouverait exactement les mêmes têtes qu'il venait de quitter au lycée. Rien que cette pensée lui donnait envie de changer de pays.

Comprenant que le gamin avait besoin d'être seul un moment, Odin prétendit avoir à faire dans un autre coin de la forêt. Heero se regarda s'éloigner dans les bosquets jusqu'à ce que la haute carrure disparaisse totalement. Le froid était vif pour ce mois de mars, chaque respiration produisait un petit nuage de vapeur, mais il n'avait pas neigé depuis décembre. C'était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient : avantage parce que la neige rendait toute progression difficile, et que l'adolescent avait eu bien des fois envie de retourner chez lui quitte à abandonner sa traque tant il était trempé et frigorifié, et inconvénient car les coyotes laissaient des traces bien distinctes sur la neige blanche. Rien de plus facile que de suivre les pas jusqu'à la tanière ou à l'endroit où ils se réchauffaient au soleil.

Le silence qui enveloppa Heero quand Odin fut véritablement loin lui parut soudain inquiétant. Il était habitué, pourtant. Mais après avoir eu de la compagnie, l'absence de sons, de voix, était propice à toutes les angoisses. Combien d'animaux le guettaient, du fond de leur cachette ? Combien de chasseurs étaient, comme lui, de sortie aujourd'hui ? Il ne fallait pas se faire prendre par une balle perdue. Heero portait des bandes réfléchissantes sur sa veste molletonnée, mais était-ce suffisant ? On racontait que parfois, les accidents de chasse étaient des vengeances personnelles déguisées en tirs maladroits. Heero ne se connaissait pas d'ennemi, n'était pas encore assez vieux pour en avoir sans doute, mais sait-on jamais. Odin lui avait souvent répété qu'il valait mieux se méfier de ses amis que de ses ennemis. Les coups en traître, dans le dos, étaient les pires. Et il parlait d'expérience.

Pour pallier à cette étrange appréhension qui grimpait progressivement en lui, l'adolescent se mit en marche. Il leva quelques lièvres, qu'il décida ne pas tuer, croisa une biche qui s'enfuit précipitamment… Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent sur son passage. Les volatiles ne l'intéressaient pas : c'était des proies relativement faciles à abattre, mais après, les retrouver pouvait prendre des heures. Il suffisait qu'elles tombent dans un buisson, qu'un animal profite de l'aubaine pour les voler, et on perdait un temps précieux à tenter de retrouver une proie qui était certainement perdue à jamais.

L'heure tournait. Il n'avait encore rien attrapé, cela commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une journée. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de mois pour mettre de côté l'argent des frais de scolarité. Si jamais il était pris grâce à son dossier. Il l'avait envoyé, sa candidature avait été appuyée par des lettres de recommandation de plusieurs professeurs, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Mais il n'aimait pas attendre. Ce type d'attente, en tout cas. Rester immobile des heures pour guetter une proie, il en était capable. Il attendait assis sur une souche, accroupi derrière un buisson, ou même debout contre un arbre. Pour ce qui était de la réponse du MIT, en revanche, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire et il n'était même pas assuré du résultat. Ce pouvait être une réponse positive, qui lui ouvrirait les portes d'un avenir qu'il espérait réussi et sans nuage, comme ce pouvait être un refus. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de se convaincre qu'il ne fallait pas trop se laisser démoraliser si c'était le cas. Il ne serait pas le premier ni le dernier qui ne pourrait pas accéder à l'université de son choix. Le tout était de s'accrocher à son rêve et de ne surtout pas lâcher.

Enfin Heero finit par remarquer des empreintes de pas sur la terre meuble. Il s'agenouilla et les examina avec attention.

- Des coyotes…

C'était un adulte, sans aucun doute possible. Tant mieux, ça rapportait plus. Le chasseur vérifia les cartouches de son fusil avant de se mettre en route. Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver près d'un groupe de bosquets. La terre avait été martelée à plusieurs endroits, il semblait y avoir plus d'un adulte qui se servait du nid. Il arrivait que, parfois, au lieu de vivre en couple, les coyotes formaient un petit groupe afin d'optimiser leurs chances d'attraper une proie. S'il y avait bien plusieurs adultes, alors c'était son jour de chance et il avait eu raison de persévérer. La journée se terminerait bien.

Se camouflant dans un buisson, le fusil au ras du sol, bien calé contre son épaule, Heero se mit en position. Qu'ils soient dedans ou en chasse, les coyotes finiraient par revenir. A moins que l'homme ou un autre animal n'ait laissé son odeur dans sa tanière, ils retournaient là où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Très avantageux pour les chasseurs, ce détail. A force de patience, on obtenait la majeure partie du temps dédommagement pour l'attente.

Il resta là un long moment. Une heure, peut-être deux. Il n'osait pas regarder sa montre de peur de faire le mouvement de trop, celui qui avertirait les animaux qu'il y avait quelqu'un au-dehors qui les attendait. La chasse n'était définitivement pas une activité pour les impatients ou ceux qui ne tenaient pas en place.

Un museau pointa de sous le feuillage. Heero bloqua sa respiration. Enfin. Ils arrivaient. Il attendrait le moment propice pour tirer, sinon il allait faire fuir les autres à cause de la détonation. Quand ils seraient tous en vue, et qu'il aurait un angle de tir qui lui permettrait de faire feu rapidement et de recharger aussi souvent qu'il le fallait, il déclencherait les hostilités. Il était déterminé à ramener ces peaux de coyote et à toucher sa prime.

Le coyote renifla plusieurs fois, humant les odeurs de la forêt. Avait-il senti l'homme ? Peut-être, car il demeura immobile si longtemps que Heero se demanda s'il allait jamais bouger. Puis la tête apparut en entier. C'était effectivement un adulte, reconnaissable à son museau étroit et allongé et à ses oreilles en forme de triangle. Les chiots ressemblaient à des fennecs avec leurs oreilles disproportionnées, tandis que leurs aînés pouvaient être confondus avec des loups. Sauf que leur pelage était fauve, non gris.

L'animal avança de quelques pas prudents, les sens aux aguets, mais davantage en confiance. Les feuilles bruissèrent, forçant l'adolescent à se concentrer. Il ne fallait pas relâcher sa prise sur la carabine, sinon il ne serait pas suffisamment précis ni rapide, et raterait son coup. Tendu à l'extrême, il lui sembla percevoir de petits sons. Il dut tendre l'oreille et bloquer totalement sa respiration pour entendre mieux. Des gémissements. Il y avait des bébés dans la tanière.

Mince. Heero avait pour principe de ne pas tuer les chiots qui venaient de naître. Or, en mars, on commençait la période de mise à bas. En effet, de janvier à mars, c'était la époque de l'accouplement. La gestation durait soixante jours environ. Ceux-là n'avaient pas traîné. Et si Heero tuait les parents, il condamnait les petits à une mort certaine. Même son avenir ne méritait pas une telle chose. Il avait des principes. Il ne tuait que lorsque les petits devenaient autonomes. Sinon, il n'y aurait bientôt plus de coyote dans les environs.

L'adolescent enleva son doigt de la gâchette. Il le savait déjà, il ne tirerait pas. Dommage, il perdait sans doute une belle prime. En échange, il aurait la conscience tranquille en se disant qu'il avait fait une bonne action. Pour combien de temps ? Tous les chasseurs n'avaient pas sa morale.

Pourtant, il ne partit pas de suite. Un pressentiment le retint sur place. Peut-être espérait-il voir apparaître plusieurs adultes, ce qui lui ôterait tout état d'âme. Il épargnerait la mère, reconnaissable à ses mamelles gonflées, et pourrait tuer les autres.

A nouveau, le buisson remua. Mais à sa grande surprise, une paire de bottes apparut dans son champ de vision. Bottes qui se prolongeaient par des jambes, au nombre de deux, définitivement humaines, puis une tunique de peaux. Et un renflement au niveau du torse qui lui indiqua que l'être des bois était une fille.

Elle se releva, ayant dû être pliée pour entrer dans la grotte où les coyotes avaient fondé leur foyer, et étira ses membres. Un rayon de soleil tardif mais opportun joua avec ses cheveux, leur donnant des reflets dorés. Ils cascadaient sur ses épaules, libres, ébouriffés, sauvages. Elle avait tout d'une fée ou d'un elfe des bois. Et avec son habit de peaux, elle ressemblait à un coyote sur pattes. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été adoptée par la famille de coyotes. D'ailleurs, un deuxième adulte arriva derrière et donna des coups de museau dans la main de la sauvageonne, qui se baissa pour lui donner une caresse. Ensuite, le second coyote disparut dans le feuillage, laissant aux deux autres le soin de chasser et de lui apporter à manger tandis qu'elle nourrissait ses petits.

Heero ne les vit même pas s'éloigner tant il se posait de question. Il fallut qu'un corbeau s'ébroue sur la branche d'un arbre tout proche pour qu'il sorte enfin de sa transe. Il sursauta, réalisa que la singulière famille avait disparu, et se redressa. L'oiseau, prenant peur, s'envola avec bruit. L'adolescent passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et remit la sécurité de son arme. Il ne tenait pas à provoquer un accident en se montrant trop distrait. La chasse était définitivement terminée pour la journée. Il serait incapable d'abattre le moindre animal sans avoir en tête cette apparition ahurissante.

Elle lui rappelait un mélange de Pocahontas et de Mowgli. Pocahontas pour le côté américain, sauvage, naturel. Mowgli parce qu'il avait été, lui aussi, recueilli par des bêtes sauvages. Etait-elle réellement orpheline, élevée par les coyotes ? Une enfant sauvage ? Un être qui avait grandi éloigné de la civilisation, ne communicant pas avec les humains, pourtant ses semblables ? A cette époque ? Et en ces lieux ? Cela paraissait tout bonnement incroyable… Mais il avait vu ce qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Les coyotes la traitaient comme une égale, comme l'une des leurs. La mère, qui aurait dû être d'une extrême nervosité en raison de sa portée toute jeune, l'acceptait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

La réelle question était : comment ne pas l'avoir trouvée plus tôt ? Voilà des années qu'il parcourait ces bois. Même s'ils étaient vastes et que s'y repérer avec exactitude était quasiment impossible, il aurait déjà dû la voir. Il aurait dû croiser la route de cette fille des bois au moins une fois. La rater aurait été impensable. Ou alors elle ne venait pas d'ici ? Il était possible que les coyotes voyagent beaucoup pour fonder leur foyer, parfois à cent cinquante kilomètres de celui de leurs parents. Ils auraient naturellement emmené la fille avec eux…

Soudain, Heero se demanda comment cela était possible qu'elle soit avec des coyotes. Les coyotes ne vivaient en moyenne que quatre ans. Elle en avait largement plus de quatorze. Peut-être quinze ou seize ans, voire dix-sept, comme lui. A moins qu'elle n'ait vu défiler plusieurs générations… Si ça avait été le cas, elle avait dû être triste de voir partir plusieurs des membres de sa famille, se dit Heero.

Il rentra de sa chasse non pas morose parce qu'elle avait été infructueuse, mais méditatif. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les mêmes pensées. Avant, il aurait dit que ce genre d'aventure n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Mais cela venait de lui arriver bel et bien. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Tout au long de l'apparition, il avait senti le bois dur et le métal glacé de sa carabine entre ses mains, il avait touché des doigts la terre et l'herbe rare, il avait eu dans le nez toutes les odeurs familières de la forêt. Et s'il n'avait rien entendu, c'était certainement parce qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs. La vision avait été si surprenante qu'elle l'avait totalement déstabilisé.

Dès qu'il le put, le lendemain, il alla faire des recherches à la bibliothèque du lycée. Il eut du mal à trouver des informations sur des enfants qui auraient été recueillis par des animaux, ces cas n'étaient pas légions. Mais il finit par dénicher quelques livres intéressants. Il réalisa que c'était possible que des êtres humains soient élevés hors de la civilisation, même maintenant. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de bébés abandonnés par leurs parents, que des bêtes sauvages prenaient sous leur aile pratiquement par hasard. Mais dans la majeure partie des cas observés, les enfants, une fois découverts et ramenés dans la société, ne s'étaient pas adaptés. Au contraire, ils avaient dépéri, souffrant parfois de graves maladies, que la nature leur avait précédemment fait échapper (5).

Cela ne retirait en rien l'envie de Heero de tirer cette fille de là. Il en avait le pouvoir, puisqu'il savait où elle se terrait. Personne ne devait être à ce point retirée de la civilisation. Elle n'était pas parfaite, certes, mais elle avait ses avantages. Sinon, cette sauvageonne ne vivrait pas longtemps. Il suffisait d'une égratignure pour que ça s'infecte et que ce soit fatal. Les bois regorgeaient de dangers les plus divers, et bien des animaux mouraient de blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés par leur propre maladresse. Une épine de ronce, une mauvaise chute, une baie qui contenait en réalité du poison… La forêt était loin d'être le lieu paradisiaque que décrivaient les Hommes.

Oui, Heero était déterminé à sortir ce drôle d'elfe de sa pauvreté intellectuelle. Il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'elle devrait savoir pour être à sa place dans le monde, même s'il fallait peut-être commencer par les bases, à savoir l'alphabet, le langage. Il prenait déjà des notes, cherchait des ouvrages qui traitaient de l'enseignement… Le travail qui s'annonçait paraissait énorme, presque insurmontable. Il aurait besoin de mois, d'années, pour que la fille s'adapte complètement. Et il tenait à faire ça en douceur, en prenant son temps, vu que tous les autres « enfants sauvages » semblaient avoir été choqués par un changement trop soudain de milieu. Il apprendrait des erreurs des autres et la tirerait de là.

Pour un jour, il en oublia même la "Massachusetts Institute of Technology", ses futures études, la chasse et les coyotes. Et pourtant, Dieu savait que ce projet-là lui tenait à cœur.

A suivre dans le chapitre 3

(publication le lundi 18 janvier)

* * *

Notes de lecture :

(1) : Données prises sur le site Internet de la MIT. Très exactement, pour l'année 2008-2009, 36 390 $ (25 098 €) pour les frais de scolarité, 10 860 $ (7 491 €) pour le logement, 2 850 $ (1 966 €) pour les fournitures. Ca fait envie, hein… ? Il y a quand même eu 13 396 candidats pour la première année, 1 589 acceptés (11,9 %) et 1 051 élèves véritablement pris.

(2) : Garde forestier américain, mais les tâches ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes que ce que mettent les Européens derrière. Par exemple, tout le côté « luttons contre le feu pour préserver nos belles forêts ». La notion de "ranger" apparaît après un grand incendie en 1899 qui détruit 80 000 acres (320 km²) du "Adirondack Park".

(3) : J'ai vu quelques illustrations en couleur qui montrait que Odin aurait les yeux bleus… Pour ma part, à peine influencée par Riza Hawkeye du manga _Fullmetal Alchemist_, je penche pour le marron.

(4) : Wisconsin Rapid est une ville et également le siège du comté de Wood (l'équivalent du chef-lieu, en gros).

(5) : De nombreux cas d'enfants sauvages ont été observés depuis le XVIIe siècle, même si certaines affaires remontent au XIVe siècle, et je suis presque certaine qu'il en existe encore. Tous ces enfants n'ont pas été élevés par des animaux, et tous non plus ne sont pas morts prématurément : Peter, l'enfant sauvage de Hanovre (découvert en 1724 à l'âge de 13 ans) a ainsi vécu 68 ans. En revanche, deux filles louves trouvées à Midnapore en 1920, Amala (2 ans) et Kamala (8 ans) sont mortes rapidement : Amala meurt en 1921, Kamala en 1929, curieusement du même mal, néphrite et œdème généralisé… Le cas le plus célèbre d'enfant sauvage reste « Victor, l'enfant sauvage de l'Aveyron », retranscrit en film par François Truffaut (_L'Enfant sauvage_). Les informations ci-dessus et l'idée spécifique de l'incursion de "l'enfant sauvage" dans ce texte viennent du livre de Lucien Malson, _Les Enfants sauvages_.


	3. Chap 3 Real life is a bitch

**Hunting the coyote**

Titre : Hunting the coyote.

Chapitre : 03, Real life is a bitch (La réalité est une garce).

Auteur : Katel Belacqua.

Fandom : Gundam Wing.

Persos et Pairing : Heero, Relena. Ouuuf, ça commence à avancer !

Rating : T. Bon retour dans le monde réel, Heero !

Genres : UA, vie quotidienne.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing manga à Koichi Tokita. Gundam Wing anime à Masashi Ikeda et au studio Sunrise. "Gundam" à Yoshiyuki Tomino et Hajime Yadate.

Nombre de mots : 4 401 mots.

Notes globales sur le texte : - La soundtrack n'est, évidemment, qu'une indication. Ce ne sont pas des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ou que j'ai écoutées en écrivant, plutôt des chansons qui correspondent à l'ambiance du chapitre en question. Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les chansons, je peux les envoyer par mail !

- Aucun humain ou animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte. Sauf l'auteur et Gugus, ordinateur portable de son état.

- Les idées évoquées dans le texte n'impliquent que les personnages, bien évidemment. Ca fait partie de l'histoire, rien de plus. Pas la peine de partir dans un débat pro-chasse, anti-chasse, ce n'est ni le lieu ni mon intention ni ce que j'espère vous faire retenir de cette histoire.

- Texte écrit durant le Nano 2009, sur une ébauche préexistante depuis quelques années.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Real life is a bitch**

_Soundtrack : La Grande Sophie - Celui qui me suivait dans la rue_

Lundi matin. Une nouvelle journée de cours. Une nouvelle journée dans cet enfer qu'était le lycée.

Le Nekoosa High School n'avait strictement rien de différent par rapport aux milliers d'autres lycées américains. Sauf que c'était celui de Heero, et qu'il ne connaissait pas les autres. Il imaginait que tous devaient être relativement identiques. Les mêmes groupes d'amis fermés, passant des asociaux aux pompom-girls, des nerds (1) aux sportifs de haut niveau, sans oublier les « sans catégorie ». Les mêmes professeurs ennuyeux, moralisateurs, qui prenaient chaque année un peu plus la poussière. Les mêmes compétitions sportives stupides, qu'on faisait passer pour l'événement du siècle. Les mêmes devoirs inintéressants et les mêmes examens infaisables.

Bref, un lycée.

Aux yeux de Heero, c'était le pire monde qui existait. Il n'aimait pas y aller, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cela lui semblait furieusement artificiel quand il comparait à la forêt. Sauf que la forêt avait son utilité, et que les connaissances qu'on en retirait n'étaient jamais perdues. Contrairement à ce qu'on apprenait au lycée. Si jamais on apprenait quelque chose. Les élèves avaient tendance à compter les mouches plutôt qu'à écouter leurs professeurs ânonner les cours d'une voix monocorde.

Evidemment, les leçons étaient le cadet des soucis de Heero lorsqu'il y mit les pieds ce lundi matin. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, et ce n'était ni de l'algèbre ni de la littérature contemporaine. La sauvageonne. Etait-elle encore là ? Il ne pourrait pas retourner à la tanière avant le soir… Voire le lendemain, s'il rentrait trop tard du lycée. Il avait envie de la retrouver… S'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Même s'il était déjà persuadé que ce n'était pas une illusion, il valait mieux se montrer prudent. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui venir en aide et la sortir du monde dans lequel elle était enfermée. Les humains n'étaient pas faits pour vivre à la manière des animaux.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il tourna la tête tandis qu'il transférait les livres de son sac à son casier. Son mouvement était involontaire, inconscient. Il y avait tellement de bruit dans le couloir qu'il dut entendre quelque chose qui l'intriguait et tendre l'oreille. Il tourna donc la tête et… se figea brusquement.

Quatre ou cinq filles remontaient le couloir en groupe, parlant à voix basse entre elles. Il était impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit venant de ce coin-là, vu la foule qui les entourait. Mais l'une des filles lui semblait familière.

Non, c'était faux, il se mentait à lui-même. Il reconnut tout de suite sa silhouette, la couleur de ses cheveux.

La sauvageonne.

Bien sûr, elle ne parlait pas son 'habit de la forêt'. Au contraire, elle était vêtue d'un jean, dont le bas s'évasait sur des bottines noires, d'un sous-pull noir et d'une tunique blanche à manches courtes, qu'elle portait par-dessus. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, à l'exception de deux mèches, nattées et attachées derrière la nuque. A l'épaule, elle portait un sac noir, de bonne marque certainement.

Pour une sauvageonne, elle était diablement à la mode. Et avait très bien su s'adapter sans ses « leçons de civilisation ».

Heero eut l'étrange impression d'être devenu en une seconde le dernier des imbéciles. Il avait foncé bille en tête sans réfléchir, sans considérer le fait que, peut-être, cette fille sauvage n'était qu'une amoureuse de la nature qui ressemblait à tout le monde le reste du temps. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'aborder, à savoir son nom, ce qu'elle fabriquait, parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir et qu'il était trop choqué pour seulement y penser, mais elle était réellement civilisée. Kipling aurait eu un sacré coup au moral en voyant son Mowgli parier sur un match de baseball…

La jeune fille croisa son regard. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux, peut-être de la curiosité et de l'incompréhension. Elle ne saisissait sans doute pas la raison pour laquelle on la dévisageait avec autant d'intensité. Ce n'était pas du flirt, une pulsion due aux hormones adolescentes en vadrouille. Elle avait déjà subi les regards des garçons qui ne cherchaient que leur prochain coup d'un soir. Il n'était pas de ceux-là. D'autre part, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille, plutôt un groupe de garçons qu'elle préférait éviter. C'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

Il traînait avec Brian et sa bande. Elle prenait soin de ne pas rester dans les parages lorsqu'elle le voyait, elle en était venue à le détester de tout son être. Il la dégoûtait. Mais lui… Lui était un solitaire. Il avait dû les rejoindre par ennui, par défaut, sans réellement penser à mal. Elle était quasiment certaine d'avoir vu sa silhouette plus d'une fois dans les bois. Un promeneur ? Non, elle penchait davantage pour le chasseur. Ils étaient nombreux ici. Et à la dévisager de cette manière… elle se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas croisée là-bas. Dans la forêt.

Mais impossible d'en avoir la confirmation maintenant. Ils étaient au lycée, il y avait des centaines d'élèves autour d'eux. Tous deux n'étaient pas dans la même classe, n'avaient aucun cours en commun, ne faisaient partie d'aucune activité culturelle… Pourquoi se parleraient-ils, s'adresseraient-ils la parole ? Il faisait partie d'un cercle qu'elle fuyait comme la peste, elle était presque tout le temps avec ses amies. S'isoler pour éclaircir leurs doutes ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur eux.

En passant près de lui, tout en continuant à écouter la conversation de ses amies, elle lui adressa un léger signe de tête. Il tressaillit, comme s'il avait subi une décharge électrique, mais ne posa pas de question. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque noir continuaient à la sonder. En profondeur.

~ * ~

Comment Heero put terminer la journée sans problème dans l'état qu'il était, ce fut un mystère. Il lui sembla ne strictement rien entendre dès l'instant où cette fille avait croisé son chemin, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'établissement. Il flottait dans une sorte de rêve éveillé, dans un monde parallèle où les autres personnes n'étaient que des ombres et les voix un vague bruit de fond continu. Ironiquement, il compara, après coup, cet état à un ordinateur qui aurait planté, répétant à l'infini le son qu'il produisait au moment du bug. Et ce n'était pas désagréable. Ni même agréable. Même ses émotions s'étaient bloquées. L'apparition et la réapparition l'avaient laissé dans une étrange cataplexie, comme s'il avait été choqué après un accident. Or il n'y avait aucun dommage, et cette fille n'aurait pas dû avoir le moindre impact sur sa vie. Elle n'était qu'une fille, qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée avant cela.

Mais, tout en étant intégrée socialement, elle était considérée comme faisant partie de la meute de coyotes. Elle ne les chassait pas, ne leur voulait aucun mal, et ils le lui rendaient bien en se montrant si familiers envers elle. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ces écologistes acharnés qui se jettent devant le canon du fusil pour empêcher les chasseurs de tirer, ou qui saccagent leur matériel au nom de la nature. Elle se montrait discrète, ne demandant de compte à personne. Cela ressemblait presque à une lubie de petite fille, qui avait voulu un coyote pour son anniversaire et avait fini par le remettre dans une semi-liberté.

Heero en était venu à la conclusion qu'il lui fallait absolument lui parler. Sinon il ne comprendrait jamais les raisons la conduisant à agir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans l'ignorance, dans le flou. La confronter, ce serait avoir tout de suite les réponses aux questions qui lui viendraient à l'esprit. Elle était civilisée, non ? Donc elle serait en mesure de s'exprimer.

Le problème était de réussir à la prendre à part. Savait-elle qui il était ? Certainement pas. Elle allait prendre peur, s'il l'emmenait de force dans une salle vide. Croire qu'il allait l'agresser, la racketter. Heero n'était pas doué pour mettre les autres à l'aise, particulièrement quand lui-même ne se sentait pas en confiance. Il ne se mêlait pas aux autres, attendant que ce soit eux qui viennent à lui.

Ca avait été le cas avec Brian, un des garçons les plus en vue du lycée, qui avait été attiré par ses talents sportifs. Peut-être avait-il espéré s'en servir pour battre tous ceux qui lui déplaisaient. Manque de chance pour lui, Heero n'avait pas envie de frapper les autres sans raison. Il fallait qu'ils l'énervent réellement ou qu'ils l'attaquent pour qu'il daigne intervenir. Et comme il sortait peu, hors du lycée, Brian ne pouvait pas guère requérir ses talents pour les bagarres en boîte de nuit ou dans les parcs, dans le but de montrer à tous qu'il était le plus fort.

Heero trouvait que Brian était un abruti fini qui ne méritait qu'une bonne correction qui le remettrait dans le droit chemin, et Brian trouvait que Heero était un loup solitaire qui s'ennuyait tout le temps et ne présentait de l'intérêt que lorsqu'il se battait. Leur relation était donc purement intéressée. Mais au lycée comme ailleurs, on ne choisissait pas toujours les personnes qu'on fréquentait. Malheureusement pour lui, Heero s'entendait bien avec quelques autres garçons qui étaient également sous la coupe de Brian. Difficile de lui échapper, donc. Et Heero ne tenait pas à se retrouver tout seul durant les pauses. C'était plus qu'ennuyeux : c'était pathétique et déprimant.

Cependant, tant qu'il restait avec eux, il n'aurait aucune chance de tomber sur l'inconnue. Les filles sont toujours comme ça, elles ont peur quand les garçons sont en bande mais ne se séparent jamais de leur cour. Pas facile de leur parler dans ces conditions ! Il aurait pu essayer de lui glisser un mot dans son casier, lui donner rendez-vous quelque part, à l'écart, mais il n'avait pas son nom. Et hors de question de prendre contact avec une de ses camarades de classe, on regarderait Heero comme une bête curieuse et ça attirerait les ragots. Non, il devait se débrouiller seul pour la trouver, et agir avec circonspection.

Il dut attendre trois jours, trois longs jours, avant de réussir son entreprise. Durant ce laps de temps, il n'alla même pas chasser, preuve s'il en est qu'il était perturbé. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il allait dans les couloirs pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Il n'y arriva que fort peu de fois. Elle était toujours entourée. Ou le moment n'était pas propice. Tout pour le contrarier, en somme. Il ne laissa pas tomber pour autant. A force de la chercher des yeux, il finit par reconnaître son visage chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Et même le soir, dans sa chambre, il croyait la voir sur les murs ou le plafond. Elle l'obsédait. Pour calmer cette obsession, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. La voir et comprendre.

Enfin, jeudi, en fin de journée, il tomba nez à nez avec elle au détour d'un couloir. Lui s'apprêtait à partir, elle alla à son casier chercher ses affaires. Elle parut surprise de le voir, mais bien vite, un large sourire fendit son visage.

- Mon stalker (2) !

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me suis partout, je me trompe ? Ou tu préfères que je t'appelle « le pervers » ?

- Je suis pas un pervers !

- Mais tu me suis.

- … J'avais mes raisons.

- Je m'en doute.

Un silence s'installa. Aucun ne se décidait à faire le premier pas, ni à se déplacer pour laisser l'autre passer. Chacun sentait que son interlocuteur avait encore quelque chose à dire. Mais, bizarrement, rien ne venait. Comme s'ils se complaisaient dans le silence, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

- Je suis Relena, finit par dire la fille avec un sourire charmant. Relena Darlian.

- Heero. Heero Yuy.

Elle le dévisagea. Habitué à cette réaction quant aux sonorités étrangères de son nom, il soupira.

- D'origine japonaise.

- Ma famille est originaire d'Allemagne. Je sais ce que c'est, d'avoir droit à des questions. Mais…

- Mais j'ai un prénom étranger sans paraître étranger. Je sais. Si je devais compter le nombre de fois où on l'a dit…

Elle eut un léger mouvement de tête, comme si elle comprenait. Puis, intriguée, elle demanda :

- Euh… Tu me voulais quoi, au fait ?

Heero se rappela soudain qu'il ne la cherchait pas pour faire sa connaissance et lui taper un brin de causette. Il l'avait vue avec des coyotes, et tenait à lui poser des questions à ce sujet.

- Te parler. On peut… aller ailleurs ? J'ai pas trop envie qu'on soit interrompu ou que tout le monde sorte quand… Enfin, pendant qu'on parle, quoi.

- Me parler ? Me parler de quoi ?

- D'un truc privé. Je doute que tu veuilles que d'autres entendent.

C'était comme s'il avait évoqué verbalement les coyotes. Relena fit une moue gênée, et esquissa un geste en direction des casiers. Elle avait encore ses affaires à prendre si elle voulait pouvoir faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain et réviser ses cours.

- Attends-moi dehors, d'accord ? J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Il hocha la tête, sortit sans un regard en arrière, le pas peut-être un peu trop mécanique pour ne pas être forcé. Relena le suivit des yeux, songeuse. Il semblait être un sacré numéro. Mais le courant passait déjà entre eux, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas, c'était bon signe. Il ne lui faisait pas du rentre-dedans, il ne la déshabillait pas du regard, il la regardait tranquillement dans les yeux et la considérait comme une personne. Cette attitude était plaisante. Elle devinait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de draguer. Il en était encore plus charmant.

Comme prévu, elle le retrouva dehors. Il était appuyé nonchalamment à une des colonnes en pierre qui marquaient les limites de l'établissement scolaire et leva les yeux à son approche. A nouveau, elle fut saisie par la profondeur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Les siens étaient magnifiques et retenaient l'attention.

- On va au parc ? On sera plus tranquille.

- D'accord.

Assis sur un banc, ils se mirent à discuter. Ils racontèrent leur vie, parlèrent de leurs passions, de leurs passe-temps. Exprès, ils évitaient le sujet qui terminerait déjà leur rencontre. Heero apprit ainsi que Relena venait de Marshfield, la grande ville au Nord du comté, à cheval entre le comté de Wood et le comté de Marathon. Ses parents avaient fini par déménager à New York pour leur travail. Heero en déduisit qu'ils étaient dans les affaires ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle était restée dans la maison que ses parents lui avaient achetée dans une autre ville, plus au Sud, Nekoosa. Quelque temps, elle y avait vécu avec un ami de ses parents, qui lui servait de gardien, de parrain. Puis lui aussi partit ailleurs. Elle resta seule, avec un vieux chat et deux canaris.

Mais elle ne souffrait pas de la solitude. Elle s'était fait beaucoup d'amies ici et recevait fréquemment de la visite. Et elle s'occupait d'animaux, aussi. Heero apprit qu'elle recueillait régulièrement des animaux blessés, affaiblis ou trop petits pour survivre seuls, qu'ils soient sauvages ou domestiques, et s'efforçait de les requinquer. C'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'elle avait récupéré son chat, appelé Baron. D'après ce qu'elle en dit, il se plut tellement chez elle qu'il engraissa et ressemblait maintenant à un des gros coussins gris du canapé. Heero sourit à la comparaison.

Lui, il lui raconta son enfance sans histoire, sa vie sans importance. Il parla longtemps de Odin, ce type qui vivait au bout de sa rue, ancien militaire, avec qui il était devenu ami. Il passa rapidement sur la chasse, sentant qu'elle n'aimerait pas entendre parler de ça, de tous les bêtes qu'il avait pu tuer, et enchaîna sur les coyotes. Il précisa qu'il les tuait pour la prime, pour ses études, et parce que l'animal était considéré comme nuisible dans cet Etat. Il ne tuait pas les petits, sauf quand ils étaient un peu plus grands, plus autonomes. Il préférait abattre les jeunes, ceux qui restaient avec la famille, qu'il appelait « les baby-sitters ». Mais Relena le contredit en lui affirmant que les coyotes adultes ne vivaient pas en meute.

- Les coyotes vivent en couple, Heero. Toujours.

- Mais j'ai déjà vu des groupes de coyotes, répliqua le brun. Ils chassaient ensemble et se partageaient la proie.

- C'est parce que c'était des jeunes qui n'avaient pas encore quitté leurs parents. Ils ont dû se séparer quelques mois plus tard, car les meutes de coyotes sont moins stables que celles des loups, cela porterait atteinte à l'autorité des parents et créerait des tensions. Les jeunes partent ensuite fonder un foyer plus loin. Parfois très très loin. Tout dépend du gibier et de l'environnement.

Il la dévisagea du coin de l'œil.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

- Comme toi, je me renseigne, j'apprends sur le tas. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de livres qui parlent des coyotes en particulier, mais Internet est une mine d'informations. On y trouve tout ce qu'on veut.

Il ne put que convenir qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de chercher des informations sur la chasse sur Internet, préférant l'expérience d'autres amateurs, tels que Odin, mais il était vrai que faire des recherches sur Internet facilitait grandement les choses. Nekoosa n'était pas une ville assez importante pour avoir une immense bibliothèque. Et même si ça avait été le cas, lire tous les ouvrages qui s'y trouvaient aurait pris plus d'une vie. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour le faire.

- Le coyote est un animal fabuleux, enchaîna Relena. Sais-tu qu'il s'est parfaitement adapté à la présence de l'homme ? C'est presque à cause de lui qu'il prolifère autant ! Contrairement au loup qui, lui, fuit l'homme le plus loin qu'il le peut… laissant parfois le champ libre au coyote. Les deux espèces se détestent mutuellement. Et pourtant, l'homme craint davantage le loup ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Tous deux peuvent être dangereux, mais il y a bien plus de morts à cause des chiens qu'à cause des loups ou des coyotes. Ne devrait-on pas tuer les chiens, si on suivait cette logique ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'on estime que le chien peut être domestiqué, donc les morts qu'il cause ne sont que des accidents… Alors que le loup, on le cloître dans un espace défini, on le parque, on l'apprivoise vaguement, mais il n'est jamais domestiqué. Il reste sauvage.

- Parce que le loup n'a pas besoin de l'homme. Regarde le chien : il faut le sortir pour qu'il fasse ses besoins, il a l'habitude de ses croquettes… Dehors, il ne vivra pas un jour !

- Il y a des chats qui sont redevenus sauvages. Et qui vivent très bien comme ça.

- Je sais. Mais la vie est dure pour eux. J'en ai déjà vu un, il était couvert de blessures et avait une oreille arrachée. Il n'était pas joli à voir ! Et il ne s'est pas fait prier pour manger la pâtée que je lui ai donnée.

- Tu nourris souvent les animaux qui ne sont pas à toi ? enchaîna Heero, sautant sur l'occasion pour dévier subtilement la conversation.

- Ca m'arrive. Ils viennent chez moi… et ça a fait effet boule de neige. J'en ai nourri un, un chat errant, un autre est venu pour profiter des croquettes… et ainsi de suite.

- Et… les coyotes ?

Elle le regarda sans ciller. Quelles que soient ses intentions, elle n'avait pas peur de ses questions.

- Les coyotes ne s'approchent pas des habitations. Ils savent les dangers qui vont de paire avec la proximité des humains.

- Je dis ça parce que je t'ai vue avec des coyotes, avoua-il. Dans la forêt. Enfin, je crois que c'était toi.

- Ah, ça.

Elle sourit et tourna la tête en direction des bois, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

- L'été dernier, j'ai soigné un coyote qui avait la patte abîmée. C'était une femelle. Je l'avais laissée dans une caisse près de la forêt, impossible de l'emmener trop près des maisons, et je lui apportais à manger. Même quand je l'ai laissée repartir, elle continuait à revenir. Un jour, elle est venue avec son compagnon. On a gardé contact, en quelque sorte. Elle a eu des petits la semaine dernière.

- Et… t'as pu les voir ? Les approcher ?

D'ordinaire, une femelle venant de mettre bas était extrêmement craintive. Certaines grondaient même sur le mâle s'il l'approchait de trop près. L'instinct était le plus fort : il lui fallait protéger les petits de toutes les agressions, qu'elles soient extérieures ou intérieures. Mais cela s'était déjà vu, qu'un mâle s'en prenne à ses propres petits. Quand il paniquait ou qu'ils présentaient une tare. L'être humain était le seul à considérer qu'un tel comportement était anormal, car on observait de tels cas chez pratiquement toutes les espèces animales.

- Oui. Je ne les ai pas touchés, j'aurais laissé mon odeur… Mais ils étaient mignons. Encore aveugles, recroquevillés en boules. On aurait dit des peluches.

- Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Heero la détailla d'un œil critique.

- Tu protèges les coyotes et pourtant tu portes des vêtements de peaux. Et ce n'est pas de l'imitation.

- Oh, ça…

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas, consciente qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant sa réponse.

- Ne crois pas que je suis opposée à la chasse, Heero. Je n'ai rien contre la chasse intelligente. Celle qui n'implique pas forcément de rentrer avec du gibier. On peut chasser sans tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Je chassais avec mon père et mon frère, alors je m'y connais. Et il fallait bien nourrir les carnivores blessés dont je m'occupais. Ca aurait revenu à une fortune si j'achetais tout chez le boucher. Déjà, les croquettes, ça fait un sacré budget… Alors je tuais des lapins, des petites proies… Je gardais leurs peaux et je m'en suis fait des habits. Ils dissimulent mon odeur, leur évitent de me craindre.

- Tu te transformes en eux. Tu mets ta peau de bête et tu deviens comme eux.

- Oui, un peu comme Peau d'âne.

Il la regardait avec surprise à présent.

- Qui… ?

De toute évidence, il n'était pas très familier avec la culture européenne. Mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Il y avait tant de livres à lire de par le monde qu'il était impossible d'avoir une connaissance complète de leur contenu !

- Un conte de Perrault. Charles Perrault. Une princesse se cache son identité sous la peau d'un âne.

- Mais tu n'es pas princesse.

Elle partit d'un rire cristallin.

- Non, je ne suis pas princesse. Et je ne fréquente pas les ânes non plus. Quoique, au lycée…

Heero la rejoignit et éclata à son tour de rire.

- J'aurais pu te tirer dessus, fit-il remarquer quand il eut repris son sérieux. Surtout dans cet accoutrement. Tu devrais être plus prudente.

- Je le serai, à l'avenir.

Elle alla récupérer son sac près du banc, signalant qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer chez eux. Heero fit de même. Puis, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, il commença à s'éloigner.

- Heero, tu sais…

Il se tourna vers elle, intrigué. Une moue incertaine déformait le visage de l'adolescente et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Au lycée, il vaudrait mieux qu'on fasse comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

Sa demande l'intrigua.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai mes raisons, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Disons que… on risque de se poser des questions si jamais on nous voit ensemble. Après tout, on ne se connaissait pas, avant.

- Mais ils savent ce que tu fais ? Ils savent que tu soignes les animaux blessés de la forêt ?

- Non. Quel intérêt ? Ils me prendraient pour une folle, une illuminée, une écologiste. Ils n'ont pas à savoir une telle chose. Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur raconterai ça. Ils ne feraient que se moquer de toi.

- Vrai. On voit que tu les connais bien.

- Ils se moquent de presque tout. C'est pas bien compliqué de les connaître.

- C'est parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Qu'ils ne voient pas qu'on ne fait pas tout dans un intérêt particulier, et que c'est une expérience intéressante que d'approcher de si près les animaux et de les regarder vivre. Sans les tuer, sans penser à eux comme de la chair à saucisse.

Il hocha gravement la tête.

- J'y penserai, la prochaine fois que j'aurais l'un d'eux dans mon viseur.

Elle fut tout de suite mal à l'aise.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi… Tu fais ça pour tes études, parce que tu as besoin d'argent. Et puis, tu as un bon fond, je l'ai bien vu. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. N'importe qui en aurait profité pour raconter des histoires sur mon compte ou me faire chanter et tu n'en as rien fait.

Il haussa les épaules, trouvant ridicules de telles hypothèses. Pourquoi ferait-on une telle chose ? A part pour se montrer méchant ou blesser quelqu'un. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour faire ça.

- Mais tu ne me connais pas, Relena, signala-t-il.

- Je pense que si, répliqua-t-elle avec des yeux pétillants. Parce que tu n'es pas aussi difficile à décrypter que tu crois.

Il en doutait fort. Mais lui non plus ne la connaissait pas, après tout. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, elle lui avait dit qu'il leur fallait prétendre ne pas se connaître, non pas arrêter de se voir. Il y avait un espoir. Heero aimerait bien discuter à nouveau avec elle, l'interroger sur son expérience. La manière dont elle lui parlait, dont elle le regardait, tout indiquait qu'elle non plus n'avait pas envie de couper le contact avec lui après seulement une fois à se parler. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen de se rencontrer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Bon, et bien… Salut. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Sois prudente, lança Heero, sans savoir réellement d'où lui venait un tel avertissement.

Elle lui décocha un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

- Je suis une grande fille, répliqua-t-elle.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

A suivre dans le chapitre 4

(publication le lundi 25 janvier)

* * *

Notes de lecture :

(1) : « Nerd », terme horriblement péjoratif et dévalorisant signifiant… 'binoclard(e) boutonneux (-euse)'. Une légende urbaine soutient que les mordus d'informatique sont, je cite un site de traduction en ligne, 'tous de tristes informaticiens boutonneux'.

(2) : « Stalker », admirateur (-trice) monomaniaque, qui espionne une personne bien plus que nécessaire, essayant d'en savoir le plus possible sur elle, sa vie, ses fréquentations, ses goûts, etc. Poussée à l'extrême, cette tendance peut s'apparenter à de l'obsession.


	4. Chap 4 Life goes on

**Hunting the coyote**

Titre : Hunting the coyote.

Chapitre : 04, Life goes on (La vie continue).

Auteur : Katel Belacqua.

Fandom : Gundam Wing.

Persos et Pairing : Heero + Relena (amitié). Evocation d'un Brian x Relena passé.

Rating : T.

Genres : UA, vie quotidienne, vaguement romance, scène de chasse.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing manga à Koichi Tokita. Gundam Wing anime à Masashi Ikeda et au studio Sunrise. "Gundam" à Yoshiyuki Tomino et Hajime Yadate.

Nombre de mots : 4 136 mots.

Notes globales sur le texte : - La soundtrack n'est, évidemment, qu'une indication. Ce ne sont pas des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ou que j'ai écoutées en écrivant, plutôt des chansons qui correspondent à l'ambiance du chapitre en question. Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les chansons, je peux les envoyer par mail !

- Aucun humain ou animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte. Sauf l'auteur et Gugus, ordinateur portable de son état.

- Les idées évoquées dans le texte n'impliquent que les personnages, bien évidemment. Ca fait partie de l'histoire, rien de plus. Pas la peine de partir dans un débat pro-chasse, anti-chasse, ce n'est ni le lieu ni mon intention ni ce que j'espère vous faire retenir de cette histoire.

- Texte écrit durant le Nano 2009, sur une ébauche préexistante depuis quelques années.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Life goes on**

_Soundtrack : __Regina Spektor - Hero_

La vie poursuivit son cours normal. Mais pour Heero, c'était comme si, après avoir vécu dans un monde tout gris, il découvrait la couleur. Il avait un secret qu'il ne partageait avec personne, pas même Odin, un secret qui n'était pas dangereux, important encore moins, juste quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir. Relena. Parfois, en se croisant dans le couloir, ils ne pouvaient pas se retenir d'avoir un léger sourire aux lèvres, qui n'arrivait pas toujours à propos. L'adolescente raconta une fois à son ami que ses camarades étaient en train de lui parler d'un film d'horreur, une scène avec du sang, des boyaux et des hurlements à glacer le sang, et elle, elle avait souri parce qu'elle l'avait vu. Ses amies crurent qu'elle s'était moquée d'elles.

Le plus souvent, ils se retrouvaient dans le parc à la fin de journée, une demi-heure après la fin des cours environ, quand tout le monde était soit rentré chez soi, soit encore en classe. Ils allaient à la lisière de la forêt, fuyant le centre-ville et la populace, et bavardaient sans fin. Chaque détail chez l'autre leur paraissait avoir son importance, même quand ce n'était rien, qu'une bagatelle. Ils se racontaient leurs lectures, les films qu'ils avaient vus, les musiques qu'ils écoutaient…

Jamais il ne leur serait venu à l'esprit qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble, s'ils s'entendaient si bien. C'était comme si leur relation était trop pure pour être entachée par autre chose que de l'amitié.

Elle ne lui faisait aucun reproche concernant la chasse, bien qu'elle sache qu'il continuait cette activité. Elle comprenait qu'il en avait besoin pour ses études. Mais parce qu'il ne tenait pas à lui faire de la peine, Heero faisait exprès de ne jamais approcher de la tanière devant laquelle il l'avait aperçue. Il ne voulait tuer par accident les coyotes dont elle s'était occupée.

Il ne proposait pas non plus qu'elle l'accompagne. Il savait qu'elle avait quelques compétences dans la chasse, mais quel était son réel niveau ? Il était sportif, pouvait parcourir bien des lieues à la course s'il était sur une piste. S'il n'utilisait pas de chien, c'était uniquement parce que cela lui reviendrait trop cher en entretien. Cela lui aurait très utile, car les canidés rivalisaient facilement avec les coyotes à la course, surtout sur la neige ferme. En tout cas, il ne tenait pas à mettre Relena en danger en l'amenant avec lui. Il n'était pas maladroit, enfin, pas du genre maladroit avec une arme, plutôt avec les gens, ne sachant pas quoi dire à un moment donné. Néanmoins, il était presque certain que s'ils allaient ensemble chasser, ils finiraient par parler tout du long et faire fuir le gibier. Voilà qui serait loin d'être productif.

Savoir qu'il verrait Relena un peu plus tard aidait Heero à mieux supporter la journée. Il arrivait même à écouter Brian sans s'énerver ou paraître indifférent. Les autres de la bande remarquèrent bien un changement de son attitude, mais n'osèrent pas demander. Ils mirent cela sur le compte d'une bonne nouvelle qu'il avait apprise dans le cercle de sa famille. Heero s'était bien gardé de leur parler de sa candidature dans l'université d'un autre Etat. Tous allaient rester dans le comté pour la suite de leurs études, si suite il y avait. Certains laissaient tomber les études dès la fin du lycée. Mais à part pour quelques individus, il ne regretterait personne et serait même soulagé d'en être débarrassé. Quelques centaines de kilomètres entre eux ne feraient pas de mal.

Même Peter remarqua que Heero était différent. Il observa plus d'une fois son fils d'un air suspicieux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le voir dans cet état-là. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, l'adolescent ne s'était jamais montré très heureux ni ouvert. Il restait dans son coin, le visage inexpressif, morne, et ne répondait aux questions que lorsqu'on insistait. Comme tout garçon de son âge, sa chambre était dans un désordre indescriptible.

Mais voilà que du jour au lendemain, les livres commençaient à être alignés dans les étagères, les vêtements à être pliés dans le placard, les brouillons de devoirs à atterrir directement dans la poubelle au lieu de traîner par terre deux semaines, et le lit à être fait tous les matins. Peter n'était pas stupide : il flaira tout de suite quelque chose de louche. Et ce qui était encore plus étrange était que Heero ne montrait pas ostensiblement qu'il changeait. Par conséquent, ce n'était pas dans le but d'amadouer son père. Ce dernier n'avait pas oublié leurs disputes et se demandait bien ce qu'allait décider son fils quant à son avenir. Quand il le vit devenir plus mature, il crut qu'il allait trouver un matin un dossier d'inscription à signer sur la table du petit-déjeuner… Mais rien. Heero n'évoquait plus ce sujet délicat. Il était capable de parler de tout et semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de l'université. Ou il dissimulait sacrément bien.

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'une fille était responsable d'une telle transformation ? Et qu'il n'était pas question de sentiment amoureux, juste d'une franche amitié ? Peter avait plus de trente ans d'écart avec Heero, le gouffre entre leurs générations était trop important pour que Peter puisse comprendre les adolescents d'aujourd'hui. Il les observait comme des bêtes curieuses, incompréhensibles, qui vivaient dans un univers d'illusion et de dématérialisation. Internet, les jeux vidéo, les téléphones portables. On aurait dit que rencontrer un être de chair et de sang n'était plus à la mode.

Tout le monde se demandait donc ce qui avait provoqué un tel changement chez Heero… Pourtant ce dernier ne remarquait rien. Ou s'il constatait les regards incrédules qu'on lui lançait, il faisait comme s'il ne les avait pas vus. Qu'est-ce que les autres pouvaient bien comprendre à ce qui se passait au fond de lui ? Lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Relena était devenue presque tout de suite sa meilleure amie. Comme s'il avait récupéré une sœur. Non, c'était bien plus qu'une sœur. Une confidente, une complice, une camarade. Plus il lui parlait, plus il avait envie d'en savoir davantage sur sa vie. Il la bombardait de questions, lui faisait répéter certains souvenirs, l'agaçant même parfois. Elle était la première à faire confiance en ses capacités, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu. S'il parvenait au MIT, ce serait bien grâce à elle. Elle l'aidait à réviser, lui avait fait entièrement réécrire sa lettre de motivation, le soumettait à des questionnaires rigoureux auxquels il serait peut-être confronté s'il passait l'écrit. Et Relena savait se montrer très cassante. Heero ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses examinateurs seraient moins sévères qu'elle. Il allait passer haut la main, à ce rythme-là.

- Encore une fois.

- C'était la onzième, Relena. Je crois que je suis capable de me présenter, maintenant.

- Tu es sûr ?

Elle le dévisageait, ne sachant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas.

- Oui.

- Alors tu es… ?

- Epuisé. On arrête là. Sinon je vais finir par réciter mon parcours dès qu'un professeur me posera une question.

- Tu ferais bien de faire attention. Tes notes comptent pour beaucoup dans ton acceptation. Si tu as une mauvaise appréciation…

- Je sais. Je serai vigilant.

Heero se massa l'arcade du nez. Il n'avait jamais autant étudié. Rattraper toute une vie d'élève moyen était épuisant. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder la télévision le soir sans avoir un début de migraine. Tout son temps libre, il le passait le nez dans des livres de connaissance ou des questionnaires de concours. Pour se détendre, il lisait des grands classiques de la littérature. Vivement que tout ça soit fini. Il allait devenir fou.

Sans Relena, il n'y serait jamais arrivé. Non seulement elle le faisait réviser et l'interrogeait, mais elle lui apportait des en-cas et des boissons régulièrement. Parfait pour la relaxation. Durant ces rares moments de récréation, elle parlait de tout et de rien avec un petit sourire paisible. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à répondre à ses questions, il se contentait de l'écouter, n'arrivant pas à la quitter des yeux. Son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher de son visage. Un magnétisme étrange qu'il ne tenait pas à s'expliquer. Relena était une amie, rien de plus. Sa meilleure amie.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de petit ami ? Cette question n'arrêtait pas de le hanter. Elle était jolie, spirituelle, intelligente… N'importe qui rêverait de sortir avec elle. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il n'était pas dans sa classe, ne savait pas quels étaient ses condisciples, mais les quelques fois où il la croisait dans le couloir, elle était entourée de filles. Son escadron d'amies faisait-il fuir les prétendants ? Quand il avait abordé le sujet, Relena s'était contenté de dire qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons. Elle préférait avoir des personnes de confiance à ses côtés. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle pour trouver quelqu'un. Heero ne l'avait pas dit mais il était en quelque sorte soulagé. Si elle avait un petit ami, elle aurait moins de temps à lui consacrer.

~ * ~

Un jour, en ouvrant un de ses livres pour une séance de révision, Heero lâcha un juron. Relena tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Mais l'adolescent ne souriait pas. Il était énervé.

- On a arraché la page des réponses.

- Comme c'est spirituel… Bah, ça t'évitera d'avoir la tentation de tricher.

- Je sais qui a fait ça. J'avais laissé mon sac dans la classe à la pause de midi, quand je suis allé à la bibliothèque chercher un truc. Ca ne peut être que Brian.

- Brian (1) ? Et bien, voilà quelque chose qui lui ressemblerait bien.

Il la dévisagea avec surprise.

- Tu le connais ?

- Sa réputation n'est plus à faire. Il est assez connu, dans le lycée.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu le connais plus que de réputation ? Tu as l'air de savoir de qui tu parles.

Il la vit pincer les lèvres, retenant une réponse. Cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire. Quelque chose de bizarre. Elle ne lui disait pas tout. Or, depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle s'était montré vague certaines fois, notamment en ce qui concernait sa famille, mais Heero en avait seulement déduit que c'était un sujet délicat pour elle.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle connaisse Brian mieux que ce qu'elle prétendait ?

Lentement, l'adolescente se leva et lui tourna le dos.

- Je… Je suis sortie avec lui, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu es… sortie avec lui ?

Relena gardait obstinément le dos tourné. Elle ne tenait pas à voir son visage durant son aveu. Il contrôlait ses émotions la plupart du temps, mais parfois l'une d'entre elles le trahissait. La colère, la surprise… Non, elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Heero. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

- Brian ? Le Brian du lycée ou… ? interrogea le brun, pris d'un doute.

- Il est le seul dans les environs, à ma connaissance, répondit-elle.

- Mais… Lui et toi… Ensemble ?

- Ca a duré deux semaines environ. Mais oui, on est sortis ensemble.

Heero était sous le choc. Il connaissait Brian depuis cinq ans, fréquentait sa bande depuis près de quatre ans. Il aurait dû le savoir, non ? Relena n'était arrivée à Nekoosa que deux ans auparavant.

- Il ne l'a jamais dit.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on avoue volontiers à ses copains. Je lui ai fait jurer de ne rien dire. A personne. Sinon… je révélais certaines choses qu'il préférait passées sous silence.  
- Comme quoi, par exemple ?  
Relena lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Son visage était grave, comme il convenait à la situation, et un peu pâle, mais dans ses yeux, il lisait un soupçon d'amusement.  
- Je ne te le dirais pas. Ce ne serait pas juste pour lui. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il a respecté sa part du contrat. Je tiens la mienne.

- Si sa part du contrat était de ne pas révéler que vous avez été ensemble…

- Tu l'as compris par toi-même, donc ça ne compte pas. Tu ne m'auras pas, Heero Yuy, pas la peine d'insister.

Il hocha la tête. Elle savait se montrer têtue quand elle le voulait, il n'en tirerait rien de plus. Pour l'instant, du moins. Un jour, elle lui confierait peut-être plus de détails. Il était patient. Pour réussir à faire chanter Brian, ce devait être important. D'habitude, celui-ci aimait se vanter de ses conquêtes, comme si c'était l'événement de la semaine. Heero était pratiquement sûr qu'il exagérait une fois sur deux. Comment pouvait-il affirmer être sorti avec telle fille quand elle ne lui jetait pas un regard dans les couloirs ? Il était facile de prétendre n'importe quoi, personne n'irait vérifier auprès de la fille en question que cela s'était passé comme Brian le prétendait.

- Et pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi serais-je restée avec lui, plutôt. Il est… Franchement, tu as vu comment il est ?! Il est insupportable ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour rester avec lui aussi longtemps ! Bon, on n'était pas tout le temps ensemble, ça aidait. Mais maintenant, je le trouve… Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots tant il m'horripile ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'éviter au lycée, de peur que sa bêtise soit contagieuse !

- Je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua Heero d'un ton neutre.

Réalisant qu'il pouvait se montrer offusqué de sa remarque, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Mais Heero ne semblait pas en avoir pris outrage. Il était suffisamment détaché de Brian pour savoir le considérer d'un point de vue objectif.

- Mais c'est peut-être vrai, poursuivit le brun après un temps de réflexion. Ses comparses n'ont pas l'air d'être très futés. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas avoir de l'ombre. S'il se trouvait à proximité de quelqu'un à l'intelligence moyenne, il souffrirait tout de suite de la comparaison.

- C'est exact, répondit Relena avec un petit rire. Parfois, quand je lui posais une question, je me demandais s'il comprenait l'anglais ou si je m'étais mise brusquement à parler en chinois.

- Il a le cerveau un peu lent. Mais il ne faut pas le traiter d'attardé devant lui, étrangement, il connaît la signification de ce mot.

- Un mauvais souvenir, certainement. Il me paraît être le type de personne à avoir passé toute son enfance à subir les moqueries de ses camarades. Et après, c'est lui qui est devenu le tourmenteur.

- Tu es en train de lui trouver des excuses, signala Heero.

Relena tressaillit.

- Non. J'essaye juste de le comprendre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été persécuté qu'il faut reproduire ça sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait injuste et méprisant envers ses camarades. Et c'est une spirale infernale dont personne ne sort. Brian l'a continuée par ennui. S'il avait réfléchi une seconde, il n'aurait pas infligé à un autre une épreuve que lui-même a détestée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait pensé. Et je ne suis pas sûr non plus qu'il ait maltraité les autres par ennui. Il aime être en position de domination, de pouvoir. Diriger les gens lui plaît. Il ferait un parfait dictateur.

- Il a un bel avenir devant lui, commenta simplement Relena. Espérons seulement qu'il ignore cette option-là. Je ne me sentirai pas à l'aise s'il prenait le pouvoir. Les conséquences seraient dramatiques.

Heero approuva. Puis, sentant qu'elle aimerait arrêter de converser au sujet de Brian pour aujourd'hui, il changea de sujet en se mettant à parler des différentes dictatures du XXe siècle. Heureuse de retrouver un terrain connu, et surtout neutre, elle suivit sans peine son cheminement et soutint ses idées. Ils étaient retournés à leurs révisions.

~ * ~

Un coup de feu éclata dans le silence du samedi après-midi. Relena, en train de faire du rangement dans la cour située derrière sa maison, leva aussitôt la tête. Avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle courait en direction des arbres.

C'était dangereux. La chasse rassemblait bien des gens aux comportements différents. Il y avait les responsables, ceux qui agissaient pour réguler les espèces, mais il y avait aussi ceux qui étaient grisés par le pouvoir que produisait une arme entre leurs mains. Parmi eux, certains se montraient vraiment imprudents. Chaque année, des accidents avaient lieu. Fatals, parfois.

Très vite, elle entendit derrière elle un bruit confus de branches cassées et de feuilles écrasées. Dans sa précipitation, elle n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle était suivie. La panique la gagna rapidement. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, elle avait du mal à respirer, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était continuer sa course effrénée. Peut-être l'appelait-on. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui était une voix et ce qui était un sifflement dans ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, de peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Soudain, quelque chose se jeta sur elle et la précipita au sol. Une fois le choc passé, elle hurla et se débattit. La frayeur décuplait ses forces, pourtant elle n'arriva pas à se dégager.

- Es-tu totalement stupide ?! Tu cherches à te faire tuer ou quoi ?! cria une voix furieuse.

Elle continua à ruer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le corps rouler sur le côté et se dégager d'elle. Mais ses yeux gardaient une lueur affolée. Elle se releva, tremblante, incertaine, épuisée par l'effort. Quand elle voulut faire un pas, une forte pression sur le bras l'en empêcha. Elle n'avait même pas senti qu'on la tenait.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je vais… Lâche-moi, Heero. S'il te plaît. Il faut que je…

- Que tu te fasses tuer ? lâcha rudement le brun. Tu es folle ? Ils vont te tirer dessus ! Tu crois franchement que tu aurais été capable de les en empêcher ?! Ils détestent qu'on se mette en travers de leur chemin ! Ils se feront une joie de te tirer dessus sous prétexte d'un accident, que ce soit pour te faire peur ou te blesser. Ne leur donne pas ce plaisir !

- Tu en sais quelque chose, hein ?

Le ton était acerbe, la pique fit mouche. Oui, il était chasseur. Comme eux. Du moins, il l'avait été. Voilà pourquoi il savait précisément ce qui se passait dans leur tête. Relena était l'obstacle. Celle qui s'opposait à « ces boucheries ignobles qui n'avaient d'autre but qu'un désir égoïste ».

- Lâche-moi, répéta-t-elle.

- Non.

Ses yeux la sondaient à présent, fouillaient son regard. Il s'était inquiété, réalisa-t-elle. Il avait compris le besoin qu'elle éprouvait à protéger les coyotes qu'elle avait élevés et avait tout de suite essayé de l'en empêcher. Au mépris des risques. Il devait tenir à elle.

- Si je te lâche, tu vas retourner faire des bêtises, continua-t-il. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

- Oh si, tu peux. Tu enlèves ta main de là où elle est, tu fermes les yeux, et dans trois secondes, je ne serai plus là. Tu n'as qu'à oublier que tu m'as vue, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Impossible.

- Heero, ils tiraient trop près de chez moi ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !

- Envoie la police, les rangers. Tu n'as pas à faire le sale boulot toi-même. Si tu envoies les autorités compétentes…

- Ils vont les ignorer ou sympathiser avec eux. Merci, j'ai déjà donné. Je vais leur dire deux mots et…

- Et ils vont te tirer deux fois dessus. Oui, c'est une idée. J'appelle l'ambulance maintenant ou je te laisse cinq minutes d'avance ? ironisa-t-il.

- C'est un problème personnel. Entre eux et moi. Ne t'en mêle pas.

- Ils allaient te tuer de manière très personnelle si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il essayait juste de la maintenir en vie. Elle avait tendance à se montrer imprudente quand elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à l'esprit et qu'elle tenait avant tout à la préserver.

- C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher. Je n'irai pas les voir, souffla-t-elle.

Il obéit à contrecoeur, vigilant, prêt à la rattraper si elle tentait une bêtise. Lorsqu'il vit qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'échapper, il se baissa pour ramasser son fusil, qu'il avait laissé tomber quelques mètres plus tôt.

Le regard de Relena ne le quittait pas.

- Toi aussi, tu chassais ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

- Non. J'étais juste venu comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tiré, ajouta-t-il. Je t'ai vue courir alors je me suis lancé à ta poursuite. Je ne savais pas que tu habitais dans le coin.

- Un peu plus bas, par là, dit-elle en désignant la direction de la tête. C'est un peu à l'écart de la ville, mais mon jardin donne sur la lisière de la forêt. Ca me va comme ça.

- Ah bon.

Heero mit son fusil à l'épaule et la rejoignit. Ils se mirent à marcher ensemble d'un commun accord, sans avoir eu à se consulter. Ils faisaient trop de bruits pour se faire surprendre par les chasseurs.

- J'habite en centre-ville, précisa le brun. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait habiter si près des bois.

- L'Homme n'a cessé d'empiéter sur la forêt. C'est normal d'avoir des terrains habitables qui la longent. Avant, toute la ville n'était qu'une immense forêt. Elle occupait la majeure partie du comté.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Ce sont les colons qui ont commencé à défricher et à couper du bois pour se construire des habitations. Tu imagines que bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien ? Quelle perte…

- S'il n'y a plus de forêt, il n'y aura plus les animaux qui y vivent, fit remarquer Heero.

- Oui, mais il y aura de plus en plus d'êtres humains, alors il leur faudra des immeubles et des habitations. Sans compter les commerces et les zones industrielles, pour travailler et transformer les matières premières. Qui se souciera des sangliers, des daims, des lapins ? On en met quelques-uns dans les élevages, dans des zoos, et ça va très bien comme ça, l'espèce est préservée.

- Tu seras contente de voir apparaître une telle époque, je suppose. S'il n'y a plus d'animaux sauvages en liberté, il n'y aura plus de chasseur, répliqua-t-il, non sans malice.  
Elle lui envoya un regard furieux.

- Je ne suis pas contre la chasse. Je suis contre la chasse trop près de chez moi. Une fois, j'avais un lapin blessé dans la cour, à l'abri dans une caisse, il est presque mort de peur en entendant un coup de fusil. Les pétarades affolent les animaux. Baron devient fou en les entendant, même quand c'est juste le pot d'échappement d'une voiture dans la rue. Je crois qu'il a eu une expérience traumatisante dans le passé et qu'il ne s'en remet toujours pas.

- Tu n'as qu'à signaler aux bêtes qu'il ne faut pas sortir d'un certain secteur, alors. Si elles se laissaient gentiment abattre, on n'aurait pas à leur courir après et à se déplacer, encore moins à s'approcher des zones habitées.

Comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle, Relena envoya son coude dans les côtes de Heero, qui se contenta de rire en l'évitant.

- Vous vous ennuieriez, si vous deviez tirer sur des animaux immobiles, répliqua l'adolescente. Puisque vous ne pouvez visiblement pas vous contenter de cibles en carton dans une salle de tir…

- Eh, ce sont des choses radicalement différentes. On ne tire pas sur une cible pour l'atteindre, on tente de… de duper la nature. De comprendre ses règles. De fonctionner comme elle.

- Pour enlever ensuite en douce une côte ou une vertèbre.

- Relena, il y a trop d'animaux en liberté. Ils perturbent l'écosystème et mettent en danger toute la flore de la région. En les tuant… et bien, on aide la nature à survivre. Les animaux qui n'ont pas rencontré les chasseurs peuvent prospérer, étendre leur territoire, nourrir leur progéniture.

- Jusqu'à l'année suivante, où vous les tuerez pour le simple plaisir de les tuer.

- Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'interpose et nous dise que c'est mal, répliqua Heero.

A nouveau, Relena essaya de donner un coup de coude à son compagnon. Cette fois, elle fit mouche, mais elle riait tellement qu'elle ne le remarqua pas.

La chasse aurait dû ressembler à ça : une partie de franche camaraderie et d'entente cordiale, durant laquelle les petits soucis du quotidien étaient oubliés.

A suivre dans le chapitre 5

(publication le lundi 01 février)

* * *

Notes de lecture :

(1) : Petite précision quant à ce "Brian" : il est inspiré du soupirant de Relena qui se trouvait à Saint-Gabriel, vous savez, le blond qui se fait laminer par Heero en escrime… Son vrai nom est Kai. Comme il es bien plus américain dans ce texte, et comme son caractère ne s'accordait pas avec le personnage de la série (du moins, pour le peu qu'on le voit !), j'ai choisi de créer un autre personnage : Brian. Blâmez Gad Elmaleh pour le nom, c'est inspiré d'un de ses sketchs…


	5. Chap 5 Snow storm

Hunting the coyote

Titre : Hunting the coyote.

Chapitre : 05, Snow storm (Tempête de neige).

Auteur : Katel Belacqua.

Fandom : Gundam Wing.

Persos et Pairing : Heero + Relena, à la limite du Heero x Relena. Mentions du grand frère de Relena (Milliardo), ainsi que de Milliardo x Lucrezia.

Rating : T (très très très vague allusion sexuelle).

Genres : UA, vie quotidienne, romance, humour.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing manga à Koichi Tokita. Gundam Wing anime à Masashi Ikeda et au studio Sunrise. "Gundam" à Yoshiyuki Tomino et Hajime Yadate.

Nombre de mots : 4 688 mots.

Notes globales sur le texte : - La soundtrack n'est, évidemment, qu'une indication. Ce ne sont pas des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ou que j'ai écoutées en écrivant, plutôt des chansons qui correspondent à l'ambiance du chapitre en question. Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les chansons, je peux les envoyer par mail !

- Aucun humain ou animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte. Sauf l'auteur et Gugus, ordinateur portable de son état.

- Les idées évoquées dans le texte n'impliquent que les personnages, bien évidemment. Ca fait partie de l'histoire, rien de plus. Pas la peine de partir dans un débat pro-chasse, anti-chasse, ce n'est ni le lieu ni mon intention ni ce que j'espère vous faire retenir de cette histoire.

- Texte écrit durant le Nano 2009, sur une ébauche préexistante depuis quelques années.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Snow storm**

_Soundtrack : Jermaine Jackson - When the rain begins to fall (1)_

Il lui fallut être enfoncé au cœur de la forêt pour réaliser son erreur. Le temps n'était pas seulement menaçant, il était même dangereux. Quand il était parti, le vent soufflait fort et il ne s'était pas méfié, mais ce même vent, qui avait balayé la cime des arbres et furieusement agité les branches, avait également transporté de lourds nuages gorgées de pluie depuis les montagnes. Et comme la température avait brusquement baissé quelques jours plus tard, la pluie qui se mit à tomber se transforma peu à peu en neige.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Heero se trouvait au centre d'une sacrée tempête de neige. Rien sans doute comparé au Canada ou en Alaska, mais quelque chose qu'il ne rencontrait pas souvent, et certainement pas sans être équipé contre les désagréments du temps. Il fut rapidement trempé et gelé jusqu'à la moelle. La neige, qui le fouettait de toute part, l'épuisait. Malgré la boussole dont il ne se sépara pas quand il partait à la chasse, il était désorienté et ignorait quelle direction prendre pour regagner au plus vite la ville. Quant à rester sur place et attendre que ça passe, c'était hors de question : le froid aurait vite raison de lui.

Il se força donc à avancer, progressant lentement dans les bourrasques de neige. Une mauvaise journée, assurément. Il avait perdu coup sur coup deux pistes et n'avait vu qu'un lièvre. A croire que toute la nature se liguait contre lui pour l'empêcher de débusquer un coyote. Bah, ça irait mieux demain. S'il arrivait à rentrer. Son père terminait son service très tard et si jamais la tempête ne sévissait pas que dans le coin, il allait mettre un certain temps à rentrer. D'ici là, Heero aurait été tout le temps de tomber dans une crevasse ou de se tordre la cheville. La neige, en lui cinglant le visage, l'empêchait de voir où il mettait les pieds. Les multiples dangers des bois s'occupaient du reste.

La terre, qui était restée sèche depuis plusieurs semaines, se couvrait vite de neige. Heero n'avait pas pris de raquette, puisque le terrain n'était pas propice à les utiliser, et le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Ses bottes glissaient sur la surface humide, rendant sa progression plus difficile encore. Il manqua tomber à terre bien des fois, se rattrapant au dernier moment à un tronc ou à une branche, tandis qu'un juron sortait par automatisme de sa bouche. Toute sa bonne humeur avait disparu. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui, prendre une bonne douche, manger une soupe chaude et se coucher. Mettre des kilomètres entre les éléments déchaînés et lui.

Il marcha, cahin-caha, une vingtaine de minutes, incapable de savoir s'il s'était approché de Nekoosa ou au contraire éloigné. Il tentait de calculer la distance parcourue, mais en pure perte. Dans ses pires prévisions, il se voyait ressortir de l'autre côté de la forêt, près d'une autre ville, loin des gens qu'il connaissait et sans argent pour aller à l'hôtel. Mais il trouverait bien un téléphone ou une âme charitable pour l'aider, là-bas. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire que sous le couvert des arbres. Même si la neige tombait et que le vent soufflait, les gens sortaient quand même de chez eux pour faire leurs courses, aller au travail. Il croiserait quelqu'un. Il voulait y croire.

Enfin il capta une lumière, loin devant lui, une lumière tremblante et qui paraissait vaciller devant ses yeux. Se raccrochant à ce mince espoir, il accéléra l'allure, priant de toutes ses forces que ce ne soit pas une lampe abandonnée allumée. Le chemin lui semblait plus dur encore, tant il avait hâte de se sortir de là. Chaque mètre, chaque centimètre, même, était aussi difficile que s'il effectuait un kilomètre à la course.

La neige s'amoncelait maintenant sur une couche d'une dizaine de centimètres, au moins. Le paysage s'était drapé d'un voile blanc qui mouvait sans cesse, à cause des vents violents. Heero se focalisait tellement sur la lumière qu'il ne remarqua pas quelques piquets de bois qui marquaient les limites d'une propriété. A bout de force, il gravit les trois marches d'un perron et appuya sur la sonnette. Pitié, qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Qu'on n'ait pas oublié d'éteindre une lumière, le condamnant encore à marcher jusqu'à retrouver un chemin familier. Il était prêt à forcer l'entrée pour se mettre à l'abri s'il le fallait.

Alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir, la porte s'ouvrit, illuminant de lumière l'extérieur. La personne eut un sursaut en sentant le vent et la neige balayer ses vêtements, mais elle ne lui claqua pas la porte au nez, c'était déjà ça.

Parler parut brusquement impossible à Heero. Ses poumons lui brûlaient, il sentait chaque sinus comme si on avait versé de la saute piquante dedans, et son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à parler pour demander l'hospitalité.

- Hee… Heero ?!

Incrédule, il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec nulle autre que Relena. Son soulagement fut immense. Si c'était elle, alors il ne se retrouverait pas dehors dans deux minutes, renvoyé par quelque habitant grincheux.

- Viens, entre, il fait un froid terrible…

Inutile de préciser qu'il ne se fit pas prier.

Il se retrouva dans l'entrée, dégoulinant d'eau sur le parquet ciré, à moitié recouvert de neige, et transi jusqu'à la moelle. Relena disparut derrière une porte, il l'entendit courir quelque part dans la maison, et elle revint armée d'une pile de serviettes. Il en prit une avec reconnaissance et entreprit de se sécher sommairement les cheveux tandis que l'adolescente allait pendre son manteau quelque part où il pourrait sécher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, nerveuse, en revenant.

- Je me suis fait piéger par la tempête. J'ai aperçu une lumière… Je ne pensais pas que ce serait chez toi.

- J'habite juste à la lisière de la forêt, je te l'ai dit. C'est davantage la campagne que la ville, par ici. Et plus près des bois que les autres habitations.

- Mais les chances que j'arrive par ici étaient faibles.

- Oui… Décidemment, on n'arrête pas de tomber l'un sur l'autre. A croire qu'on est prédestinés, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça sans relever. Relena comprit qu'il avait réellement froid. Si elle le laissait dans cet état, il allait attraper la pneumonie, ou au mieux un bon rhume.

- Viens, je vais te montrer où est la salle de bain. Tu ferais mieux de te doucher, ça te réchauffera.

- Mais…

- Ne fais pas de manière. Tu n'es pas en état de retourner chez toi, c'est à quatre ou cinq kilomètres ! Je vais te prêter des vêtements en attendant que les tiens sèchent. Et tu vas te réchauffer sous la douche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle l'avait conduit dans la salle de bain, et elle le laissa avec les instructions.

Quand il sortit, il remarqua une pile de vêtements pliés qui avaient été posés sur un meuble à côté de la porte. Il se demanda si Relena avait sélectionné le plus grand des joggings qui lui appartenaient. Ce serait sans doute trop petit pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

~ * ~

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Heero redescendit dans le salon. Son apparence était si comique, avec les habits trop grands qui tombaient sur ses épaules et ses hanches, que Relena dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Il fallait avouer que le visage du brun se prêtait à la situation : il semblait confus et quelque peu contrarié.

- Dois-je me poser des questions sur le fait que tu as des vêtements d'homme alors que tu es censée vivre seule ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque, sourcils froncés.

Elle lui avait bien parlé d'un homme qui avait vécu ici, une sorte de parrain, mais il avait déménagé un an plus tôt. Cela n'avait aucun sens qu'il ait laissé des affaires ici. Et vu la taille des vêtements, il devait faire au moins… un mètre quatre-vingt.

- J'ai le malheur d'avoir un grand frère un peu trop inquiet pour mon bien qui vient me voir régulièrement, répliqua Relena, imperturbable. Il a quasiment emménagé à une époque. Heureusement, il a fini par s'installer avec sa petite amie, et ses visites s'espacent.

Il lui envoya un regard surpris. Elle lui avait souvent parlé d'elle-même, de sa famille, de sa vie précédente à Marshfield, mais il était certain qu'elle n'avait jamais évoqué un frère. Ni un quelconque autre membre de sa fratrie.

- Tu en as d'autres, des frères et sœurs ?

- Non, juste lui. Il a cinq ans de plus que moi.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec tes parents, si ton frère avait si peur de te savoir seule ?

- Parce que je ne supportais pas très bien l'ambiance là-bas. C'était… Disons que c'était radicalement différent d'ici, pour faire simple. Déjà, ils n'étaient jamais à la maison. Toujours à des galas, des repas de charité, chez des amis… Et… c'est un monde tellement artificiel, celui dans lequel ils vivent ! Je ne m'y sentais vraiment pas à ma place. Tout est si… si clinquant, si ostentatoire, et en même temps, on ne dit rien, on ne communique pas… Ce ne sont pas des mensonges mais des dissimulations, des pirouettes de langage.

Il était perdu. De quoi parlait-elle donc ? Ce qu'elle décrivait ressemblait à… ce qu'on lisait des stars dans la presse à scandale. Mais ses parents n'habitaient pas Los Angeles, ils étaient à New York. Et ils étaient dans les affaires. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il avait compris. Relena ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être fille de célébrités. Ce n'était pas une écervelée hypocrite et indiscrète, ni une enfant gâtée et choyée comme devaient certainement l'être les progénitures de stars. Il se dégageait d'elle un naturel qui ne pouvait être feint. Ou alors, elle se moquait de lui depuis le tout début.

Néanmoins, Relena ne le regardait pas et donc ne comprit pas qu'il avait besoin d'éclaircissement, sans oser les formuler à voix haute. Elle continua son monologue :

- J'étouffais. Littéralement. Je jouais le rôle d'une fille qui n'était pas moi… Ici, je suis près de la nature, des animaux. C'est une petite ville, calme, paisible… Un autre univers. Univers où je suis bien, à ma place. Je peux agir concrètement, pas simplement me contenter de faire une permanence à la WWF locale tous les six mois.

Cela, il pouvait aisément le concevoir. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle, le regard compréhensif.

- Ta famille ne te manque pas ?

- Je me suis habituée. C'était dur, au début, mais… je m'y suis faite. C'est la façon dont j'ai choisi de vivre, après tout.

Du coin de l'œil, elle l'étudia avec attention. Il parlait rarement de lui. Enfin, il lui parlait de son avenir, de ses études, des gens qu'il connaissait, de l'actualité… Mais il n'évoquait pas ce qu'il avait en tête, ses sentiments, ses émotions vis-à-vis de tel ou tel événement. Lui, souffrait-il de la solitude ? Aimait-il tuer durant la chasse ? Restait-il des heures avec elle parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, ou au contraire, appréciait-il leurs longues discussions ? Il gardait une part de lui mystérieuse comme s'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle l'approche de trop près…

En y réfléchissant bien, elle avait compris quelque chose à son sujet. Sa manière de réagir, d'agir même, laissait peu de place au doute.

- Tu es… fils unique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? rétorqua-t-il avec un mince sourire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que c'est, d'avoir un grand frère envahissant. Donc… toi aussi, tu es seul. Sauf que toi, c'est comme ça que tu as grandi. Pas par choix.

- Quand mes parents ont divorcé, j'étais très jeune. Ma mère est partie. Je suis resté avec mon père. Ce n'est pas idyllique tous les jours, mais ça me va comme ça. Il me fiche la paix.

- Deux êtres qui ont souffert de la solitude et qui s'entendent bien… Quel drôle de hasard, tout de même.

- Peut-être qu'effectivement, on était destinés à se rencontrer.

Elle médita un moment ses paroles puis eut un sourire chaleureux.

- Peut-être bien, en effet.

Heero tourna la tête en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'attendait presque à voir arriver quelqu'un, alors que Relena lui avait dit qu'elle était seule dans cette maison, d'où sa surprise quand il ne vit personne. Cependant il aperçut bientôt, par-delà une chaise, une tête velue aux oreilles dressées.

- Et voilà Baron ! s'exclama Relena en tendant la main vers son chat.

L'animal ne se fit pas prier. Il alla vers elle et se laissa gratter le dos, ronronnant de plaisir. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Heero. C'était sa manière d'afficher sa curiosité.

- Au fait, je me demandais : pourquoi ce nom ? interrogea le brun.

- En réalité, son vrai nom est Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen. Oui, je sais, c'est trop long, dit Relena en riant, voyant son visage s'allonger. C'est mon frère qui le lui a choisi. Ca vient d'un dessin animé. Il disait que j'avais sauvé ce chat, comme l'héroïne, alors ça lui correspondait bien…

Heero réfléchit un instant.

- Le dessin animé, ce ne serait pas _Le Royaume des chats_ (2) ? demanda-t-il.

- Je crois, oui, il me semble que c'était ce nom-là.

- Il aurait dû s'appeler Muta. C'est le nom du gros ch… Du chat un peu rond. Ton chat lui ressemble. Sauf qu'il est blanc, pas gris. Et ce n'est pas celui qui a été sauvé. J'ai oublié son nom (3).

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi. Mais j'aime bien « Baron ». Ca lui donne de l'importance… A croire qu'il mérite d'occuper son siège de noble.

Comme s'il les avait entendus discuter, le chat venait de sauter sur un fauteuil et de s'y poser. Sa position semblait un étrange compromis entre être allongé et roulé en boule… Sa graisse le faisait, en effet, ressembler à un coussin rebondi.

Cependant, même s'il avait pris une douche brûlante et qu'il avait revêtu des vêtements chauds, Heero restait frigorifié. Il était bien trop poli pour le signaler, mais Relena le remarqua rapidement. Elle alla dans la cuisine, revint avec deux tasses fumantes et lui en mit une entre les mains. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Chocolat chaud.

Il considéra un moment l'idée de lui dire qu'il avait passé l'âge. Depuis une dizaine d'années, au moins. Quand il avait froid, Odin lui donnait plutôt du whisky, ou un autre alcool fort. Voilà quelque chose qui réchauffait instantanément et désinfectait de l'intérieur, comme disait l'ancien militaire.

Toutefois, pour ne pas vexer Relena, il but sagement son chocolat chaud et le trouva même très bon. Il avait fini par en oublier le goût. Dans ses souvenirs, ce n'était pas une boisson aussi agréable. Mais peut-être la compagnie y était-elle pour quelque chose.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester là pour la nuit, murmura l'adolescente l'air de rien.

Heero jeta un regard à la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, pourtant on continuait d'entendre le vent siffler et la neige tomber avec force. C'était réellement une sacrée tempête de neige. Rentrer de nuit par ce temps-là serait suicidaire. Il se perdrait en route, gèlerait sur place.

- D'accord.

Il se tendit brusquement en réalisant ce que ça signifiait. Il allait rester dormir dans la maison de Relena, et ils seraient complètement seuls jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il eut la soudaine envie de sortir, malgré le temps exécrable qui sévissait dehors. Et pourtant, Relena ne lui faisait pas peur, physiquement parlant. Il avait plutôt peur de lui-même et de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il ne se contrôlait pas. Il n'avait jamais dormi chez quelqu'un auparavant, n'ayant pas d'ami à proprement parler. Il avait bien fréquenté plusieurs filles, sans rester bien longtemps avec elles, pas assez pour que ce soit sérieux. Il lui était même arrivé de coucher avec quelques-unes d'entre elles, plus par curiosité que par réel désir.

Mais Relena ? Relena, il avait appris à l'apprécier en tant qu'amie. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était jolie. Il se dégageait d'elle une candeur, une simplicité tout à fait charmante. Et elle était intelligente et futée, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Pour une fille, elle avait un sacré caractère. A son âge, elle avait déjà les idées bien trempées. Ses yeux brillaient souvent de détermination quand ils parlaient ensemble. Voilà une fille qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Tandis que lui, il se montrait gauche et maladroit et n'était pas très sûr de mériter ce qu'il désirait. Par exemple, l'informatique. Etait-ce réellement sa voie ? Y arriverait-il ? C'était diablement compliqué et il n'était pas le seul à vouloir travailler dans ce domaine, loin de là. Il était capable de mettre toutes ses forces dans ses études afin d'atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé, mais ne pouvait être certain du résultat.

- J'ai une chambre d'amis, précisa Relena, inconsciente du malaise qui s'était installé en lui. Tu peux l'utiliser sans problème, elle est propre et le lit est déjà fait.

- Mer… ci.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Je n'allais pas te mettre dehors avec un temps pareil. Je suis même étonnée que tu sois sorti. Ca a menacé de tomber toute l'après-midi.

- Je voulais…

Il s'interrompit. « Chasser » était le mot qu'il avait eu l'intention d'utiliser, mais elle n'allait pas aimer. Parler de chasse devant elle revenait à parler de pâtisserie à un diabétique. Pas que ça lui fasse envie, loin de là. Il avait l'impression d'être ridicule et barbare à tuer des animaux qu'elle protégeait et aimait.

- Je voulais aller relever quelques pièges à oiseaux, finit-il par dire. Avant qu'ils ne soient détruits par le vent.

- Et tu en as trouvé ?

- Hein ?

- Des oiseaux.  
- … Non.

- Alors ce n'est pas de chance.

- Non. Pas de chance. Enfin, si : je suis tombé sur toi, c'est déjà pas mal. Surtout que je ne savais même pas ton adresse.

- Je te l'aurais donnée, si tu m'avais demandé.

- C'est plus drôle de tomber sur toi par hasard.

- Si tu le dis…

L'heure tournait. Relena le découvrit en jetant un œil à l'horloge mural. Et elle commençait à ressentir la fatigue de la journée. Heero aussi, sans doute, mais il ne le montrait pas. Il devait même être épuisé, puisqu'il avait dû marcher un sacré moment dehors par un temps pareil.

- Je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis. Il se fait tard.

Sans un mot mais soulagé de prendre du repos, il la suivit.

~ * ~

Heero se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Encore à moitié endormi, il entrouvrit les yeux, mais la pièce lui était inconnue et il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Il réfléchit, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre à lui. Etait-il chez Odin ? Non… Il y avait dormi une fois ou deux, notamment en raison de sa première cuite – « Ne jamais donner trop d'alcool à un novice », avait sobrement conclu l'adulte le lendemain matin en lui donnant du café noir – et il ne se rappelait pas une telle tapisserie. C'était donc ailleurs. Où… ?

La soirée de la veille lui revint soudain en mémoire. La tempête de neige, la maison… Relena. Il était chez Relena. C'était la chambre d'ami.

Mais alors, s'il était chez elle, ce qu'il sentait de chaud était… ?

Un étrange de bruit de moteur rompit le silence de la pièce quand il bougea la main. Perplexe, il fixa la chose à poils qui s'était roulé en boule au bord du lit, à côté de sa tête. Puis, brusquement, il réalisa que non, ce ne pouvait pas être Relena, ni un objet mécanique.

- … Baron… ?

Le chat s'étira et quémanda quelques caresses, que Heero lui accorda un peu gauchement. Il n'avait pas vu que la porte était restée entrouverte et que, par conséquent, l'animal pouvait vagabonder dans l'ensemble de la maison. Un instant, un court instant, il avait cru que c'était un coyote et s'était dit qu'il lui fallait prendre son fusil. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il rêvait régulièrement de chasse. Mais c'était compréhensible, après tout : cette idée le hantait toute la journée, pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas également la nuit ?

Fatigué, il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Le gros chat commença à grimper dessus.

- Eh, bas les pattes, c'est le mien.

Autant parler à un mur. Heero finit par lui laisser cet oreiller-là et prendre l'autre. Ronronnant de plaisir, Gros Baron se posa sur la place laissée vacante, encore chaude, et commença à malaxer la texture à l'aide de ses pattes, cherchant la position la plus confortable pour s'installer pour la nuit. Heero le regarda faire avec un brin d'agacement. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se rendormir, il devait être au moins trois heures du matin. Enfin l'animal s'allongea, ses yeux, entre le vert et le jaune, se fermèrent, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le ronronnement cessa. Heero soupira et se laissa également gagner par le sommeil.

~ * ~

Une odeur de café le poussa à se lever. C'était le matin. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres tout proches et Heero, peu habitué à autant de bruits de la part de la nature, s'était réveillé plus d'une fois, pestant mentalement contre toute la faune alentour. Mais à présent, il se sentait parfaitement réveillé et en pleine forme. Quand il ouvrit les volets, il jeta un regard dehors : le sol était encore humide, mais il ne pleuvait plus, et quelques timides rayons de soleil traversaient même les nuages bas. Tant mieux. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il constata que le lit était vide. L'animal sans gêne qui l'avait réveillé cette nuit s'en était allé silencieusement. Heero secoua la tête et s'habilla, retrouvant avec plaisir ses vêtements de la veille. Enfin quelque chose de familier, dont il avait l'habitude.

Relena était dans la cuisine quand il descendit. Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui désigna de la tête la table, où se trouvaient déjà des toasts, de la marmelade, du beurre, du bacon, du jus d'orange et du café.

- Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu mangeais, alors…

- Juste du café, d'habitude. Mais je crois que je vais faire une exception.

Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faim, il fut conforté dans son choix par le sourire chaleureux qu'elle fit. Un peu rougissante – « J'ai l'impression de jouer la femme au foyer, moi qui d'habitude saute le petit-déjeuner… », lui expliqua-t-elle – mais agissant avec naturel, elle s'assit en face de lui et se servit.

- Au fait, ton chat a dormi avec moi, signala-t-il.

- Ah… ? Il me semblait bien avoir passé une bonne nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas, il aime juste prendre ses aises dans le lit. Tu pouvais le faire sortir, si tu voulais rester tranquille.

- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je suis presque sûr que si j'avais essayé, il aurait planté ses griffes dans l'oreiller.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Ce serait bien son style ! Il est descendu avec moi quand je me suis levée, je l'ai déjà nourri. Il doit être… (Elle jeta un regard au salon) Oui, il est déjà sur le canapé.

- Il passe son temps à dormir.

- C'est un chat, Heero. Les chats dorment beaucoup. Ou alors… tu l'as dérangé durant la nuit et il n'a pas bien pu se reposer, ajouta-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Il grommela, bougon. Lui, l'avoir dérangé ? C'était la bestiole qui l'avait dérangé, oui ! Et ce n'était pas de sa faute, Heero n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un animal à la maison. Il n'y avait jamais eu que son père, ainsi que sa mère, mais ça, c'était avant le divorce.

- Je ne vais pas tarder, signala le brun en jetant un regard à l'horloge. Je n'ai pas de raison de rester, la tempête est passée.

Relena acquiesça en silence. Ils terminèrent rapidement de manger, Heero l'aida à ranger et laver la vaisselle, puis il retourna chercher ses affaires. Elle l'attendait dans le salon lorsqu'il revint.

- Merci pour l'hospitalité, dit-il, essayant de ne pas se montrer malpoli.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison de temps en temps. Il paraît que je deviendrais un ours si je ne vois pas plus de gens.

- Je n'ai encore jamais vu d'ours habitant dans une maison.

- Je parie que tu n'as jamais vu d'ours tout court.

Elle avait raison. Les ours ne venaient pas souvent dans cette partie des Etats-Unis. Ils préféraient les montages, les espaces verts qui regorgeaient de grottes et de cachettes. Le Wisconsin était bien trop humide.

- Même si c'est le cas, je doute qu'un ours possède une maison. Ca ne lui serait pas très utile.

- Mais il pourrait faire croire à tous que c'est un être humain, répliqua Relena, les yeux pétillants.

- Oui. Il pourrait porter une jupe, coiffer ses poils, faire une natte, mettre un chemisier… Je pense même qu'il serait capable de porter un sac sur son épaule et aller au lycée comme tout le monde, se fondant dans la foule d'élèves.

- Seigneur, me voilà démasquée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence, heureux d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Bon, je vais y aller. Mon père va bientôt revenir, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se pose de questions.

- Pourquoi, ça te dérange d'avoir dormi chez moi ? rétorqua-t-elle, le regard malicieux.

- Tu es une fille. Ca ne me dérange pas, mais lui n'aimera peut-être pas.

- Ca ne te dérange… pas ?

Les yeux clairs de la jeune fille le fixaient avec attention. Leur couleur oscillait entre le bleu et le violet, si bien que cela semblait être un savant mélange créé intentionnellement. Et pour l'instant, le bleu prédominait. Un bleu pur, innocent… et attirant.

- Pas… plus que ça, s'entendit-il répondre, la voix incertaine.

Il déglutit quand elle s'approcha de lui, conscient pour la première fois peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas du même sexe. Sa proximité était troublante, intoxicante, pourtant, en même temps qu'il était mal à l'aise, il la voulait plus près, bien plus près, tout contre sa peau, et les vêtements lui semblaient trop chauds, il avait envie de les enlever, sentir la fraîcheur sur son épiderme, mais surtout sa peau nue contre la sienne…

- Tu ferais mieux de partir.

Il lui fallut un moment pour enregistrer les mots, tant il était hypnotisé par ces lèvres qui remuaient devant lui. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire, il releva les yeux, rencontra son regard grave… et triste ?

- Hein ?

- Ton père va s'inquiéter. Tu ferais mieux de partir, Heero. Ca vaudra mieux. Crois-moi.

Un grand nombre de pensées contradictoires l'envahissait en même temps, mais il secoua la tête pour les chasser. Amie. Elle était son amie. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disperser. Il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec elle, non. Enfin, si, il en avait envie, son corps en avait envie, mais son esprit refusait d'accéder à une telle demande.

Oubliant même de lui dire au revoir, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna sur le chemin détrempé. Amusée, Relena s'adossa à la porte pour mieux le suivre des yeux. Une seconde, elle avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser… Une seconde, si brève seconde. Puis il était revenu égal à lui-même. Elle trouvait dommage d'avoir manqué une telle occasion, tout en se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se lier avec lui. La séparation serait plus difficile quand elle serait obligée de partir. Poussant un soupir résigné, elle rentra dans la maison, verrouilla avec soin la porte derrière elle et téléphona à son frère pour se changer les idées.

A suivre dans le chapitre 6

(publication le lundi 08 février)

* * *

Notes de lecture :

(1) : La faute au film _Cyprien_, qui a réussi à me la mettre dans la tête…

(2) : Il faudrait que j'arrête de faire autre chose en écrivant… Ca a donné ce drôle de résultat en combinant le énième visionnage de ce film avec le Nano !

(3) : Le prince Loon. Pour ceux qui ignorent l'histoire, voici un très bref résumé : l'humaine Haku sauve un jour un chat qui allait se faire écraser, Loon. Or le père de celui-ci, roi des chats, veut lui montrer sa gratitude en l'entraînant de force au royaume des chats. Haku se fait aider par les deux membres du mystérieux ministère des chats, le chat Baron et le chat Muta. Allergiques aux chats s'abstenir, bien sûr !


	6. Chap 6 The coyote who stood out

**Hunting the coyote**

Titre : Hunting the coyote.

Chapitre : 06, The coyote who stood out against the hunter (Le coyote qui affrontait le chasseur (1)).

Auteur : Katel Belacqua.

Fandom : Gundam Wing.

Persos et Pairing : Heero+Relena, Brian, coyotes.

Rating : tendance **M** pour scène de chasse et œuvre de la prodigieuse Dame Nature.

Genres : UA, angst, drame, chasse.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing manga à Koichi Tokita. Gundam Wing anime à Masashi Ikeda et au studio Sunrise. "Gundam" à Yoshiyuki Tomino et Hajime Yadate.

Nombre de mots : 5 536 mots.

Notes globales sur le texte : - La soundtrack n'est, évidemment, qu'une indication. Ce ne sont pas des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ou que j'ai écoutées en écrivant, plutôt des chansons qui correspondent à l'ambiance du chapitre en question. Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les chansons, je peux les envoyer par mail !

- Aucun humain ou animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte. Sauf l'auteur et Gugus, ordinateur portable de son état.

- Les idées évoquées dans le texte n'impliquent que les personnages, bien évidemment. Ca fait partie de l'histoire, rien de plus. Pas la peine de partir dans un débat pro-chasse, anti-chasse, ce n'est ni le lieu ni mon intention ni ce que j'espère vous faire retenir de cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : The coyote who ****stood out against the hunter (2)**

_Soundtrack : The Fray - How to save a life_

Heero suivit toute l'après-midi la piste d'un coyote. L'animal, d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué par terre, était blessé, de petites gouttes de sang perlaient sur la neige à intervalles réguliers, à côté de ses empreintes. Le coyote s'était-il pris la patte dans un piège ? Avait-il combattu un rival, été attaqué par un autre animal ? Ou un autre chasseur était-il également sur ses traces ? Pour le moment, le brun l'ignorait. Mais ses instincts de chasseur étaient à vif. Ce coyote était sa proie, il fallait qu'il le trouve. Surtout après l'avoir pourchassé si loin dans la forêt.

Même s'il était blessé, l'animal lui donnait bien du fil à retordre. Il ne suivait pas un itinéraire fixe, décrivant parfois des cercles, allant en direction de l'Ouest pour bifurquer soudain vers le Nord-Est… Il lui semblait désorienté, perdu. Mais les animaux sont censés avoir un excellent sens de l'orientation. Comment celui-là pouvait-il aller et venir comme s'il fuyait quelque chose ? Il était impossible qu'il ait déjà senti le chasseur qui était à ses trousses, Heero se trouvait trop loin de lui, il n'avait pas encore vu le bout de sa queue. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était que un véhicule avait peut-être percuté le coyote et que la bête en avait été affectée. Cela expliquerait le sang et la désorientation.

L'adolescent parcourut plusieurs kilomètres à pieds, sur la neige ferme. Par moments, il perdait la trace du coyote et devait fouiller partout aux alentours pour retrouver les empreintes de pattes ou un endroit où la neige était davantage tassée. Par deux fois, il gravit une colline mais il ne réussit pas à voir le coyote, même en scrutant avec attention l'horizon. L'animal était soit rapide soit bien caché derrière un arbre ou un bosquet couvert de neige. Il avait longé une rivière gelée sans la traverser, Heero fit de même, se demandant jusqu'où le mènerait cette saleté de bestiole. Le froid était piquant et rougissait sa peau. De la buée sortait de ses lèvres à chaque respiration. Il devait veiller à garder son souffle pour parcourir les sentiers et gravier les hauteurs, même si ses poumons le brûlaient. Son fusil lui paraissait peser de plus en plus lourd sur l'épaule. Il allait finir par abandonner. Pourtant, d'habitude, c'était lui qui fatiguait les coyotes, non l'inverse !

Au moment où il se décourageait et envisageait sérieusement de rentrer chez lui, même bredouille, il arriva au pied d'une paroi rocheuse, le gris se détachant du blanc de la neige qui couvrait le reste de la forêt. Dos à la paroi, babines déjà retroussés et fermement campé sur ses pattes, le coyote était là.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, comme si chacun était surpris de tomber sur l'autre alors que cela faisait un moment qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris. Tous les deux étaient épuisés, à bout de force. Mais Heero, au moins, n'était pas blessé. Pourtant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, tirer ou bien laisser cet animal s'échapper, lui rendant hommage pour sa ténacité et son si puissant désir de survie.

Deux puissances s'affrontaient. Chasseur et chassé. Chacun voulait remporter la victoire, bien que cela signifie la vie pour le coyote et simplement un billet de vingt dollars pour l'adolescent.

Heero ne s'était pas trompé : l'animal avait une vilaine blessure au flanc. Ses poils étaient collés à cet endroit par un sang noir qui tombait lentement sur le sol. La plaie était récente, mais peut-être pas faite par l'homme. D'ailleurs, il n'entendait rien dans les parages, rien à part les grondements sourds du coyote, qui se sentait menacé. Donc il était en droit de le tuer, il ne volerait la chasse de personne.

Mais voilà, il hésitait. Devait-il réellement le tuer ? Il n'arrivait pas à en être certain. Cette bête, en face de lui, lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle se battait pour son avenir, montrait les crocs quand survenait le danger, semblait prête à défendre chèrement sa vie… Ils étaient identiques. Dans le regard du coyote, c'était comme s'il lisait les mêmes peurs, les mêmes espoirs, les mêmes pensées. Et au fond de ses yeux fauves, il crut comprendre que la bête attendait. Il n'attaquerait pas, ne bougerait pas. Avait-il testé l'humain ? Les animaux pouvaient-ils être à ce point dotés de raison ? Heero ne le savait pas, mais il avait en tout cas l'impression que le coyote lui disait qu'il était résigné face à la mort. Il avait mené son combat, était à bout de force, c'était le moment idéal pour mourir.

S'interdisant de réfléchir, de compatir, ou d'éprouver la moindre chose pour cet amas de fourrure, et se forçant à penser à ce qu'il ferait de la dépouille – la peau, l'argent de la prime, le MIT –, Heero leva le lourd fusil, visa et tira. Le coyote eut un sursaut puis s'écroula. Mort.

~ * ~

Relena était bouleversée.

Plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'elle se promenait dans la forêt, sans but, profitant simplement d'une accalmie dans son travail scolaire, elle avait fait une rencontre qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Dans une clairière, Brian soupesait un cadavre de coyote. Dissimulée par un bosquet de sapins, l'adolescente pouvait l'observer sans risquer d'être vue, ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire. Brian avait examiné la dépouille et vu qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle. Une jeune mère, même. Elle avait des petits quelque part dans le coin, puisque ses mamelles étaient encore gonflées de lait. Les chiots rapportaient cinq dollars. Il ne devait pas l'ignorer, car il leva la tête et scruta les environs pour tenter d'apercevoir une forme bouger, un petit pleurnichant à la recherche de lait maternel.

Relena espéra qu'il parte à leur recherche, cela lui laisserait la possibilité de voler le corps. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas Brian et était prête à lui jouer un mauvais tour pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait colporté sur son dos. Ce ne serait que le rendu de sa pièce. Savoir qu'un coyote avait été tué la chagrinait, bien qu'elle n'y puisse rien : ces animaux étaient considérés comme nuisibles dans la région, et en promettant une prime à quiconque en tuait, on poussait les gens à la chasse. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, à présent, c'était d'empêcher Brian de toucher cet argent qu'il ne mériterait certainement pas. Ne l'avait-elle pas déjà surpris en train de braconner ?

Malheureusement pour elle, il ne bougea pas. Les petits coyotes pouvaient être partout, cachés dans un trou de neige, dissimulés sous un buisson. Les chercher était une perte de temps. Et il était impatient d'aller toucher son dû. Cette belle bête lui rapporterait un magnifique billet. D'un air passablement satisfait, il chargea le cadavre sur son épaule et s'en alla d'un pas allègre. Relena le suivit des yeux, écoeurée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne action ? Mais réalisait-il que c'était une vie qu'il venait d'arracher ? Non… Il était bien trop stupide pour penser à ça. Tout ce qui n'était pas humain était bon à être tué, pour lui. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec les remords et les sentiments.

Quand elle fut sûre qu'il était loin, elle sortit de sa cachette et descendit dans la clairière. La vue des traces de sang sur la neige la fit serrer les poings de rage. Elle avait comprit que c'était la femelle coyote qu'elle avait soignée l'été dernier qui était morte. Le pelage, vers la patte arrière droite, était plus court, exactement là où une balle de chasseur l'avait blessée. Et si la mère était morte, cela signifiait que les petits allaient la rejoindre bien vite. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour survivre, incapables de mâcher la viande qu'apporterait leur père. Il leur fallait du lait, le lait de leur mère, mais celle-ci était emmenée par l'être le plus cruel de la région.

Oui mais voilà, l'adolescente n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser faire la nature quand elle avait la possibilité d'améliorer les choses. Pour preuve, elle avait soigné et veillé sur tous les animaux ayant survécu aux chasses qu'elle avait pu trouver. Elle les avait nourris, logés, lavés… Tous avaient reconnu la main qui leur apportait leur manger et montraient leur reconnaissance par des coups de langue timides, des caresses du museau. Sans être pour autant domestiqués, ces animaux comprenaient qu'ils avaient trouvé une amie, une alliée. Quelquefois, elle en avait vus revenir. Un couple de hérissons, qui venait chaque année dans le jardin. Une pie, jadis l'aile cassée, qui faisait son nid juste devant la maison. Des lapins de garenne, qui n'étaient jamais réellement partis et qui saccageaient allègrement le terrain de derrière. Il était donc dans la nature de Relena qu'elle intervienne en faveur des animaux. Les faibles et les malades n'avaient pas à être sacrifiés pour permettre aux autres de survivre, elle était là pour les protéger.

Or elle possédait un avantage non négligeable sur Brian : elle savait où se trouvait la tanière de la famille coyote. Au début, elle avait dû laisser des repères sur les arbres et les rochers pour retrouver plus facilement sa route, mais à présent, elle était presque capable de repérer la cachette sans cela. De toute manière, avec cette neige, les arbres ne montraient guère plus de direction et leur tronc nu effaçait toute trace faite au canif sur l'écorce. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait arriver avant Brian. Lui était chargé de sa proie, qu'il devait déposer chez le ranger pour toucher sa prime. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il reviendrait, si tant est qu'il songe à chercher les petits et ne les abandonne pas à leur triste sort. Relena, elle, n'avait qu'un manteau sur les épaules et ses raquettes lui permettaient d'avancer rapidement sur la neige. Elle ne devait en aucun cas perdre son avantage.

Elle courut à travers la forêt, se repérant au soleil puis à différents éléments de la nature. Par exemple, elle savait que ce groupe de sapins se trouvait un peu plus à l'Est. Cette rivière lui indiquait qu'elle n'était plus très loin. Ces gros rochers, qui semblaient être des sentinelles, gardaient la descente d'une colline, et la tanière était en bas.

Les bois étaient mortellement silencieux, ce qui n'était pas un mal. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être prise pour un animal et qu'on lui tire dessus. Aucun chien n'aboyait aux alentours, cela signifiait que les éventuels chasseurs de la journée ne devaient pas tenter leur chance dans ce coin-ci. Tant mieux pour elle. Rien que sa respiration saccadée, due à la course et à l'effort qu'elle exigeait, aurait alerté tous les êtres vivants à deux kilomètres.

Hélas, qu'elle se dépêche n'y changea rien. Une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. La grotte avait déjà été visitée. Et non par un être humain, comme ce fut son premier soupçon, mais par un loup (3), une empreinte de patte très reconnaissable, plus longue que celle des coyotes, marquait son passage près du buisson. La neige était piétinée à en devenir une flaque informe, des branchages étaient répandus partout devant la tanière… Ce n'était pas du tout bon signe.

Déjà glacée de terreur, elle se glissa dans l'étroit passage et accéda à la cachette proprement dite. Le spectacle à l'intérieur lui retourna le cœur et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas vomir son repas. Deux petits avaient été éventrés comme des poupées de chiffon. Du sang, des boyaux, des poils, des bouts d'os se mêlaient à la terre en un mélange immonde. Ce ne fut que parce qu'elle remarqua deux museaux que Relena comprit le nombre de victimes. Les pauvres chiots avaient été piétinés ou mâchonnés sans vergogne jusqu'à les rendre méconnaissables. Il n'y avait rien de vivant de ce côté-ci.

L'adolescente ressortit bien vite de la tanière, tremblant de tous ses membres. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança à travers les arbres, cherchant à laisser derrière elle cet horrible sentiment d'échec. Elle devait… Elle devait faire quoi, au juste ? La vue de ces petits chiots massacrés avait été si insupportable qu'elle avait pris la fuite sans faire quoi que ce soit pour les dissimuler. C'était stupide. L'odeur du sang attirerait les bêtes sauvages. Les prédateurs. Ils allaient se repaître de ce festin offert sur un plateau d'argent.

Mais elle devait courir, s'enfuir loin de ce spectacle répugnant. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, et cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de l'activité physique. Le loup. C'était le loup, le responsable. Le monstre responsable d'une telle chose. Et pourtant, en même temps qu'elle le haïssait, elle le comprenait. Pendant longtemps, il avait été chassé de ces terres par les coyotes, n'était revenu dans la région que depuis quelques années. Empli d'une rage ancestrale envers l'animal qui le forçait ainsi à se déplacer, il était normal qu'il cherche à se venger, en chassant les usurpateurs. Mais ces pauvres bébés…

Une détonation éclata dans le silence de la forêt et elle sursauta. Encore ?! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Brian. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas resté dans les parages et qu'il cherche à lui faire peur. Pourvu surtout qu'il n'ait pas trouvé un survivant…

La peur au ventre, Relena dévala une pente, manquant perdre l'équilibre dans cette neige trop molle, mais se rattrapa et continua à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle constata au bout de quelques mètres qu'on ne la suivait pas. Au contraire, le coup de feu avait été tiré devant elle.

Elle arriva enfin devant une falaise qui montait à pic, le souffle court. Une silhouette était accroupi près d'un corps animal et le tâtonnait avec précaution. Il lui sembla reconnaître les cheveux.

- Heero… ?

Surpris, il fit volte-face, levant à demi son fusil. Remarquant que ce n'était pas une menace, il le posa à terre et leva un visage étonné vers elle.

- Relena ? Tu m'as fait peur… Que fais-tu par là ?

Sans répondre, d'une part parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore récupéré de sa course et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à perdre du temps en explication, l'adolescente le rejoignit et se mit à genoux à côté de lui. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à manipuler le cadavre du coyote malgré le sang qui poissait la fourrure couleur sable. Ses doigts, habitués à tâter les blessures, parcouraient la toison à la recherche de traces de combat. Intrigué malgré lui, Heero observait ses gestes.

- Il a été mordu par un loup, murmura la jeune fille en osant plonger ses doigts jusque dans la blessure, au flanc. Il s'est battu contre lui. C'était le père…

- Le père ? répéta Heero, ne comprenant pas ses paroles.

Elle leva vers lui un regard vide d'expression. Une petite larme coulait le long de sa joue sans qu'elle y prête attention. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux, la regardant se perdre dans le col de son pull, entouré d'une grosse écharpe en laine. Alors seulement il revint à ses yeux.

- La famille coyote que tu as vue avec moi l'autre jour… Tu sais, quand tu m'as vue pour la première fois… Et bien, Brian a tué la mère tout à l'heure. Et là, c'est le père.

- Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il, sincèrement désolé de lui avoir causé cette peine. Si loin de leur tanière, j'ai cru…

- Leur grotte a été saccagée. Par le loup. Les petits sont morts.

- Mais alors, pourquoi serait-il venu jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à les protéger ? Il était… Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de mourir. Et puis, lui aussi, il a été blessé par le loup, n'est-ce pas ? Ca n'a pas de sens, il n'aurait pas dû abandonner les siens.

- Il a… voulu sauver sa peau, sans doute.

Elle semblait triste de réaliser que les animaux aussi pouvaient se montrer égoïstes. Heero eut encore plus de peine pour elle et essaya de lui remonter le moral.

- Et… je ne sais pas, moi, il n'aurait pas pu essayer d'entraîner le loup ailleurs ? De l'éloigner de la grotte ? Ca expliquerait la blessure. Et puis, je suis tombé sur la piste tandis que le loup retournait à la grotte… la piller. (Il n'arrivait pas à dire « massacrer les chiots laisser sans défense », ce serait inhumain de sa part.) Donc le coyote n'a pas pu revenir.

- Mais pourquoi se serait-il éloigné autant, alors ? Il aurait dû y retourner… Son instinct le pousse à revenir aux lieux familiers.

- Il a peut-être été chassé par le loup ?

- Ou alors… Je sais ! s'exclama Relena. Il s'est battu contre le loup pour permettre à sa compagne de mettre les petits à l'abri ! Il voulait entraîner le loup le plus loin possible, sans savoir qu'il tomberait sur des chasseurs entre temps !

- Mais…

- Il faut tout de suite retourner là-bas et chercher autour de la tanière !

Elle se leva d'un bond et fit quelques pas en courant, avant de remarquer que Heero ne la suivait pas. Son corps se figea et elle tourna un visage angoissé vers lui. Il s'était relevé, lui aussi, mais, incertain, regardait le cadavre du coyote. Vingt dollars. Il en avait besoin. Il avait perdu une journée pour atteindre ce satané animal, négligeant d'autres pistes parce qu'il préférait continuer sur sa lancée. Se focaliser sur un seul objectif, voilà ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Mais c'était sans savoir qu'il croiserait Relena, et surtout, qu'il tomberait sur l'unique coyote qu'il voulait protéger.

Il était face à un dilemme. Suivre Relena, ce serait abandonner le corps aux carnivores de la forêt, perdre vingt dollars, voir son rêve s'éloigner un peu plus. Mais ne pas la suivre, ce serait la blesser, perdre peut-être son amitié, se montrer égoïste et cruel, et porter le poids de la culpabilité pour longtemps. Son avenir méritait-il vraiment une telle chose ? Relena le soutenait, après tout. Elle était pratiquement la seule au courant, et jamais elle n'avait dit qu'il n'était pas capable d'entrer au MIT. Tout le contraire, elle croyait en ses capacités et affirmait qu'il deviendrait un brillant informaticien.

Des yeux, la jeune fille le suppliait de laisser le cadavre et de la suivre. Elle ignorait pour quelles raisons, mais elle ne voulait pas être seule pour rechercher des survivants, si jamais il y en avait. La grotte avait été profanée, le lieu puait la mort et la désolation. Sans compter que Brian pouvait revenir sur ses pas, pris de remords…

Enfin, Heero prit sa décision et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées souples, son fusil déjà à l'épaule. Il avait envie de le jeter au loin rien que parce qu'il était coupable d'avoir infligé la mort à un animal qu'il s'était promis d'épargner. Cependant, être en forêt sans arme pour se défendre était imprudent. On ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber. Parfois, des bêtes prises de panique chargeaient droit devant elles sur plusieurs kilomètres, ne se détournant même pas quand elles se trouvaient nez à nez avec un être humain.

Et Relena n'était pas à l'abri du danger. Elle se promenait peut-être désarmée la plupart du temps, mais c'était une attitude stupide. Elle craignait moins des animaux que des hommes. En effet, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que sa présence presque ingénue dans les bois attirait la curiosité. C'était un miracle si elle n'avait jamais croisé la route d'un autre chasseur et qu'il ne lui avait pas cherché des noises. Donc, puisqu'il était présent et qu'il en avait la possibilité, Heero allait lui servir de protecteur pour cette fois-là (4).

Il ne prononça pas un mot en découvrant la neige souillée et l'antre violé, mais si Relena avait tourné la tête vers lui, elle aurait lu la tristesse dans ses yeux. Silencieusement, il l'aida à enterrer les petits cadavres dans la terre dure et gelée, se gardant bien de protester que c'était des billets de cinq dollars qu'ils enfouissaient là.

Ils trouvèrent trois autres cadavres à demi recouverts de neige, quelques mètres plus loin. L'adolescente était la seule à palper et manipuler les corps ensanglantés et mutilés, parfois en lambeaux, Heero se contentait de les poser dans le trou qu'il avait réussi à creuser avec ses mains. Ils ne purent que constater qu'il n'y avait pas de chiot indemne caché dans un recoin du terrier. S'ils n'avaient pas été tués sur-le-champ, ils étaient morts de leurs blessures.

Le dernier corps enterré, Relena resta immobile face à l'amas de neige. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tous ces petits bébés qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de vivre… Le nombre s'approchait de son estimation de la portée. Elle n'avait pas pu voir avec précision combien il y avait de bébés, la seule fois où elle était entrée dans la tanière : dans le noir, les chiots formaient un tas de fourrure où le corps de l'un semblait se prolonger sur un autre, tant ils étaient serrés contre leur mère.

Derrière elle, Heero ne bougeait plus. Il comprenait sa douleur comme si elle avait été sienne, alors qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de tuer des animaux. Mais elle lui avait montré une autre conception de la nature, lui avait prouvé qu'on pouvait se faire des amis même quand l'autre ignorait ce terme… Ces coyotes-là, c'était en quelque sorte sa famille. Elle avait connu leur mère, l'avait soignée, choyée, lui avait apporté des proies pour qu'elle ne meure pas de faim… En remerciement, la femelle coyote lui avait montré les siens, lui démontrant qu'elle s'en sortait toute seule et qu'elle était parvenue à fonder un foyer. Le foyer était anéanti, à présent. Tout comme la joie dans le cœur de Relena, qui se demanda vaguement si elle retrouvait le goût d'aider un animal un jour, tant la douleur du décès était amère.

Refusant de céder aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et ce parce qu'elle n'était pas seule, l'adolescente se releva et, sans le regarder, commença à inspecter alentour des buissons. Elle se rattachait au maigre espoir qu'elle trouverait un petit sain et sauf à proximité. Une mère n'aurait pas abandonné sa portée, elle le savait.

- C'est inutile, murmura Heero.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder ni arrêter ce qu'elle faisait.

Pendant trente minutes, elle scruta avec soin le sol autour de la tanière. A quatre pattes dans la neige, elle tâtait la terre, cherchant les trous, les cachettes dans lesquelles pourraient être dissimulés de petits animaux. Puis elle élargit le périmètre et fouilla avec tout autant d'attention. Heero ne bougea pas et la regardait faire, sceptique. Il savait que son entreprise était vouée à l'échec. Tous les petits avaient été décimés, les deux parents étaient morts durant leur fuite, tués par les chasseurs, la mère par Brian et le père par lui… Le loup devait faire un festin avec un oiseau ou un faon un peu plus loin, ne songeant même pas à ceux qu'il avait ainsi corrigés. L'Homme n'aimait pas tuer le loup, on le prenait pour un animal plus sacré, intouchable, alors que le coyote était relégué au rang de charognard, de nuisible… En effet, bien des lois protégeaient le loup dans plusieurs parties du monde, tandis que le coyote était unanimement vu comme un profiteur et un pilleur de poubelles.

Mais comment dire à Relena qu'il fallait abandonner tout espoir ?

Il finit pourtant par se lancer, comprenant que sa peine serait proportionnelle au temps qu'elle aurait passé à chercher les prétendus miraculés.

- Je crois que…

- Ecoute !

Il prêta l'oreille. Avait-elle entendu Brian qui… ? S'il revenait ici, la rencontre n'allait pas être plaisante.

Puis il crut entendre vaguement quelque chose, comme un éternuement ou une faible plainte…

- Par là !

Relena se précipita vers l'origine du bruit. Il la suivit, plus calmement, jetant des regards autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Un chasseur pourrait profiter de leur inattention pour fouiller les tombes fraîchement creusées et emmener les corps.

Quand il vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle, il remarqua également les deux petits museaux qui sortaient de sous un amas de neige.

- Ils sont vivants ! murmura la jeune fille, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Elle posa la main sur l'un d'eux. De minuscules dents saisirent son doigt et le chiot se mit à téter le gant.

- Ils sont surtout affamés, répliqua Heero d'un ton sec. Laisse-les mourir. C'est leur destin.

- Non ! Non, je refuse de les laisser seuls et sans défense. Ce serait… injuste.

En réalité, il s'attendait à cette réponse. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à abandonner dès que survenait la première difficulté. Pire, elle ne l'écouterait pas, quoi qu'il dise. Et pourtant, ce n'était que pour son bien qu'il lui conseillait de laisser la nature faire son affaire.  
Pour être sincère, il n'avait pas non plus envie d'abandonner les bébés à leur triste sort. Il était en partie responsable du fait qu'ils étaient désormais orphelins. S'il n'avait pas tiré sur leur père, celui-ci aurait pu les mettre à l'abri ailleurs et s'en occuper.

Heero dégagea doucement les deux petits coyotes de la neige dont ils étaient couverts. Impossible de savoir si on les avait cachés dessous ou si une branche d'arbre avait laissé tomber sur eux la neige qui la surchargeait. Il se saisit d'un des bébés, le sentit se tortiller sous ses doigts, essayer de le mordre. Il le tenait fermement. Au bout de quelques instants, le coyote cessa de trembler et commença à se réchauffer au contact de la chaleur humaine et des gants qui couvraient ses mains.

- On dirait des bébés chiens, constata-t-il.

L'adolescente, qui le dévisageait, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier ses gestes, craignant un peu pour la vie du petit. Elle parut un instant décontenancée mais finit par lui sourire.

- On pourrait aller chez moi.

- Chez toi ? Ce n'est pas trop loin ?

- Non, pas tellement. Et je connais un raccourci.

- Ok.

- Prends ce bébé, je me charge de l'autre.

Elle serra le chiot contre sa poitrine et se releva. Réchauffé par la chaleur de son corps, il commençait à reprendre conscience. Relena le mit dans son pull et plaça un bras en dessous, le soutenant. Ca faisait une drôle de rondeur au niveau de son ventre, que Heero fixa avec stupéfaction. On aurait dit une femme enceinte, sauf que le fœtus était trop haut. Mais l'adolescente ne s'inquiéta pas des détails esthétiques. Il fallait nourrir les bébés au plus vite.

Relena ouvrit la marche, courant presque dans la neige. Heero la suivait comme une ombre, silencieux et concentré, prêt à utiliser son fusil si le moindre danger se présentait. Dans la poche de sa veste était niché le petit coyote, qui geignait, affamé. Arriver en vue de la maison ne leur demanda pas plus de dix minutes. Sans perdre de temps, l'adolescente dévala la pente, passa la clôture, traversa la cour et ouvrit la porte de derrière. Elle donnait sur la cuisine.

- Tu n'as pas fermé la porte à clef ? s'étonna le brun en la rejoignant.

- J'oublie la moitié du temps, au moins. Personne ne passe par là.

- Les cambrioleurs…, commença Heero.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien me voler ? Je n'ai aucun objet de valeur ici. Et je suis la dernière maison du quartier, trop éloignée de la ville.

Heero se garda de répondre que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle risquait d'être cambriolée. Plus elle était loin du centre-ville, plus la police mettrait de temps à intervenir. Sans compter que les voisins ne verraient peut-être rien si les maisons étaient trop espacées les unes des autres.

Un mouvement dans sa poche le ramena au présent. D'abord s'occuper de ceux qui mouraient littéralement de faim, puis sermonner Relena.

L'adolescente frappa ses bottes couvertes de neige contre le mur, faisant tomber le plus gros de la neige. Elle franchit la porte, fit signe à Heero de la suivre. Il entra pour la première fois dans la cuisine en étant suffisamment lucide pour saisir son environnement – quand il avait passé la nuit chez Relena, il avait eu autre chose en tête au réveil et découvrait toutes les parties de la maison, il n'avait donc pas pris la peine de détailler la cuisine. Une pièce aux murs immaculés et au sol carrelé de blanc et noir. Relena sortit le coyote de son pull et le posa sur la table recouverte d'une nappe en plastique. Ensuite, elle alla fouiller dans un placard, sortit une pile de tissus et en tendit à Heero. Il l'examina en le prenant. C'était un vieux drap en flanelle.

- Enroule-les dedans, il faut les garder au chaud.

- Tu sembles avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose, commenta-t-il en le faisant.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je recueille des bébés, encore moins des animaux affaiblis. J'ai appris sur le tas, ne crois pas que je suis une experte. Je suis loin d'être digne d'un vétérinaire.

Sans plus d'explication, elle mit une casserole sur le feu et fit tiédir un mélange de lait, de sucre et d'eau (5) tandis que Heero frictionnait tour à tour les deux bébés. Se réveillant progressivement, ces derniers se mirent à gémir et à pleurnicher, réclamant la nourriture dont leur petit estomac avait besoin.

Quand le mélange fut suffisamment chaud, Relena le versa dans deux petites coupelles et en tendit une au brun. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Ils ne sont pas capables de se nourrir eux-mêmes. Il faut… les pousser à le faire. Forcer la nature, en quelque sorte.

- Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient nourris par leur mère… avec…

- Il n'y a pas de biberon ici et il est hors de question de les nourrir au sein, Heero ! protesta-t-elle, les joues soudain rougies. C'est la seule solution !

Il acquiesça mais attendit de voir comment elle faisait afin de suivre son exemple. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il aurait pensé que laisser les animaux devant les soucoupes suffisait.

L'adolescente s'assit, mit la coupelle près du bord de la table, saisit un chiot, qui geignit en sentant le froid, le plaça sur ses genoux et plongea son petit museau dans le liquide tiède. L'animal poussa un gémissement et protesta en éternuant, répandant des gouttelettes de lait sur la table. Relena dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'on attendait de lui : il se mit à laper le mélange.

Heero imita fidèlement ses gestes. Bientôt, les deux petits chiots affamés étaient repus, leur estomac gonflé de bon lait. Relena les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et les porta jusqu'à une caisse, qui traînait par terre. Le fond était tapissé d'un chiffon. Elle rajouta quelques tissus, dans lesquels ils se blottirent pour s'endormir aussitôt.

L'adolescente revint lentement s'asseoir en face de lui, appréhendant un peu le tête-à-tête.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Du café ? murmura-t-elle, embarrassée.

- Non merci.

Dommage, cela lui aurait permis de s'occuper, au lieu d'éviter avec soin de croiser son regard.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, cherchant en vain un sujet de conversation banal. L'horloge égrenait méthodiquement les secondes. Parfois, on entendait la respiration profonde d'un des petits chiots.

Enfin, Heero se décida à rompre le silence :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Pour les coyotes, je veux dire.

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les remettre dans la forêt, c'est les condamner, puisqu'ils ne pourront pas se défendre avant quelques mois. Et puis, un chasseur pourrait les trouver et chercher à les tuer…

- Oui, ce serait idiot de les laisser mourir après leur avoir prêté secours.

Son ton était neutre. Relena comprit qu'il ne prendrait pas parti. Il était peut-être un chasseur, mais il avait également compris les motivations qui la poussaient à sauver ces boules de fourrure.

- Je pense… Je pense que je vais les garder ici, le temps qu'ils reprennent des forces. Ensuite, je verrai avec un refuge s'ils ne peuvent pas les prendre.

- C'est une sage décision.

Sur ces mots, il se releva, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour le coyote que j'ai tué. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, à l'air libre. Ca va attirer les charognards et les chiens. Je pense que je vais… l'enterrer. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. J'ai pas envie que Brian le trouve. Mais si tu penses que…

- Tu as fait un beau geste, Heero, malgré tout, et je sais ce qu'il t'en coûte. Merci.

Pourtant, il refusa ses remerciements, se dirigeant vers la porte avec un visage sombre.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont orphelins.

- C'est la vie. On n'y peut rien.

- Je ne crois pas, non. J'aurais pu éviter ça, je le sais.

- Moi, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond. Au revoir.

Sur un dernier signe de tête, il sortit et sa silhouette disparut rapidement dans le bois enneigé.

Relena soupira et commença à préparer à manger. Il allait bientôt être six heures du soir.

A suivre dans le chapitre 7

(publication le lundi 15 février)

* * *

Notes de lecture :

(1) : Dans le sens 's'opposer fermement à', comme lorsqu'on défend son point de vue. Peut aussi se prendre comme 'tenir bon contre'.

(2) : Chapitre très très fortement inspiré du roman jeunesse qui m'a servi de base, _Le Chant triste du coyote_, de Mel Ellis (Le Père Castor/Castor Poche).

(3) : Eeeet oui. On a beau protéger le loup, dire que c'est un magnifique animal méconnu, très intelligent, et que c'est horrible qu'il ait été autant chassé les siècles précédents, surtout à cause de superstitions (la Bête du Gévaudan, notamment), mais il n'empêche que c'est lui aussi un prédateur. Ennemi héréditaire du coyote, même, car le coyote, plus petit, plus agile, lui pique son territoire…

(4) : Ben voyons. A croire qu'il ne réalise pas que c'est lui qui la met en danger la plupart du temps… (dans la série ET dans ce texte).

(5) : Je ne suis pas biologiste ni vétérinaire, loin de là, je me suis contentée de suivre 'la recette' indiquée dans le roman. C'est un substitut de lait maternel.


	7. Chap 7 The worst party of the year

**Hunting the coyote**

Titre : Hunting the coyote.

Chapitre : 07, The worst party of the year (La pire party (fête, soirée) de l'année).

Auteur : Katel Belacqua.

Fandom : Gundam Wing.

Persos et Pairing : Heero x Relena (yes ! *dit l'auteur qui a failli voir ses propres personnages ne pas concrétiser*), Brian, quelques amis de Brian, Peter Yuy, Dorothy.

Rating : M. Dites bonjour aux hormones des ados !

Genres : UA, violence (verbale, physique), romance, touche d'humour.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing manga à Koichi Tokita. Gundam Wing anime à Masashi Ikeda et au studio Sunrise. "Gundam" à Yoshiyuki Tomino et Hajime Yadate.

Nombre de mots : 5 670 mots.

Notes globales sur le texte : - La soundtrack n'est, évidemment, qu'une indication. Ce ne sont pas des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ou que j'ai écoutées en écrivant, plutôt des chansons qui correspondent à l'ambiance du chapitre en question. Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les chansons, je peux les envoyer par mail !

- Aucun humain ou animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte. Sauf l'auteur et Gugus, ordinateur portable de son état.

- Les idées évoquées dans le texte n'impliquent que les personnages, bien évidemment. Ca fait partie de l'histoire, rien de plus. Pas la peine de partir dans un débat pro-chasse, anti-chasse, ce n'est ni le lieu ni mon intention ni ce que j'espère vous faire retenir de cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - The worst party of the year**

_Soundtrack : Muse - Sober_

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pas une minute depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pas regretté sa décision. Ne plus jamais accepter quelque chose sur un coup de tête, particulièrement quand c'était Brian qui proposait. Celui-là était une source perpétuelle de problèmes. D'ailleurs, il attirait à lui les gros bras et les abrutis. On entendait parfois leurs exploits en ville être racontés à demi mots. Des bagarres, des règlements de compte, voire des histoires de racket. De mois en mois, cela devenait plus grave, mais personne n'avait encore été inquiété par la police.

Brian lui avait dit qu'il faisait une soirée chez lui. Rien de très important, quelque chose de convivial, entre amis proches. Heero s'était convaincu qu'il ne craignait rien à accepter : Relena l'avait prévenu qu'elle serait occupée toute la semaine, beaucoup de travail à la maison, des dissertations à faire, donc il n'avait rien de prévu et se trouvait désoeuvré. Et son goût pour la chasse avait été considérablement refroidi par l'épisode du loup. Il avait accepté de venir.

« Quelque chose de convivial », « entre amis proches ». Bonne blague. Il devait y avoir au moins cinquante personnes dans la maison ! Et aucune n'avait plus de vingt-cinq ans, d'après ce qu'il constata. Le bruit de la sono était assourdissant, le brouhaha des conversations ne faisait qu'ajouter à la cacophonie ambiante. Heero n'était à l'intérieur que depuis cinq minutes qu'il en avait déjà mal à la tête.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, histoire de voir de quel type de soirée il s'agissait. Presque aussitôt, il fit la grimace. Partout des bouteilles d'alcool, fort pour la plupart. La fumée des cigarettes et d'autres herbes non identifiées rendait l'air brumeux. Soirée typique de jeunes. Il avait intérêt à déguerpir rapidement avant que ça ne dégénère comme il savait que ça allait se passer. S'il avait tendance à fuir les gens en proie à des substances illicites, ce n'était pas par misanthropie.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, il se heurta à Brian en personne.

- Ben, tu t'en vas déjà ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester très longtemps, répliqua Heero.

Il aurait dû répondre « J'ai oublié que j'avais des trucs à faire », mais Brian aurait peut-être senti la supercherie.

- Oh, allez, je voulais te présenter à des copains…

Heero plissa les yeux. Cela s'annonçait mal. Très mal, même. Il n'allait pas réussir à s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Je pensais rentrer, tenta-t-il.

- Allez, cinq minutes…

Se promettant de compter les secondes et se maudissant pour ne pas savoir se montrer plus ferme, Heero céda.

~ * ~

Fallait-il réellement dire qu'il le regretta amèrement par la suite ? C'était encore pire que sa décision de venir à la fête. Il se retrouva coincé entre deux grands gars à la carrure de footballeurs, qui éclataient d'un rire gras et agaçant à chaque réplique de Brian. Ils semblaient avoir le quotient intellectuel d'une moule, et encore, ce devait être une insulte pour les moules. Des êtres comme eux existaient-ils vraiment ? Heero avait toujours cru que c'était une parodie, une exagération… Force lui était d'admettre que ceux-là étaient des abrutis finis.

Brian avait commencé par donner une note à toutes les filles présentes, accordant cinq points par décolleté, trois points pour des jambes nues. Le visage ne donnait qu'un point, et encore, quand il était bien maquillé, c'est-à-dire qu'un tube de fond de teint entier avait été utilisé et que les yeux étaient si couverts de couleurs qu'on aurait cru avoir affaire à un tableau d'Andy Warhol.

Heero roula des yeux mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. En son for intérieur, il savait que Brian n'accordait d'importance qu'à la beauté extérieure et qu'il était parfaitement capable de sortir avec une bombe totalement superficielle et dénuée de personnalité. Si jamais il arrivait à la convaincre de sortir avec lui, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Evidemment, il n'avait pas formulé à voix haute ses pensées, donc personne ne comprit pourquoi il sourit à ce moment-là.

Après ce système de notation des plus arbitraires, et pas franchement discret, Brian enchaîna sur ses précédentes petites amies. A l'entendre, il s'était fait tout le lycée. Côté féminin, évidemment. Et toutes avaient été « ravies » d'avoir bénéficié de ses « talents ».

A ce point de la conversation, Heero était prêt à vomir même avec l'estomac vide. Ce type faisait honte à l'espèce humaine. Et il pesait ses mots.

Il décida de ne plus écouter cette discussion. Il était présent, ses yeux étaient toujours poliment braqués sur Brian, mais son esprit se trouvait à des kilomètres de là et n'enregistrait plus un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Il aurait dû faire ça bien plus tôt. Rien ne l'obligeait à répondre, après tout.

Puis ses oreilles saisirent le prénom familier de « Relena ».

Inconsciemment, il se tendit et rectifia sa position dans le canapé. Il ne devait pas leur faire comprendre qu'il la connaissait.

- Relena ? C'est qui ? demanda un des benêts qui écoutaient.

- Oh, une nana… Plutôt canon, d'ailleurs. Elle est arrivée y'a quelques années ici. Elle connaissait personne, je me suis gentiment proposé pour lui expliquer comment était la vie de ce côté-là du comté, ricana Brian sans l'ombre d'un remords. Dommage pour elle, elle est du genre asociale, un peu psycho sur les bords. Ca m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait un grain. Parce que sinon, elle couinait comme une nympho ! On aurait pas dit qu'elle était vierge…

La colère montait progressivement chez Heero. Il avait l'impression de bouillir littéralement de rage et s'étonnait que ses voisins n'aient pas encore remarqué son état. Comment Brian osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il parler de Relena de cette manière ?! Et n'avait-il pas promis de se taire à son sujet ?

- Je la connais ? demanda Dick, un des adolescents présents, que Heero ne commençait pas, avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Brian parut réfléchir.

- Mmh, je crois pas… Elle est pas dans notre classe. Ca te dit quelque chose, une nana aux cheveux euh… ils étaient de quelle couleur, déjà ? J'arrive plus à me souvenir… Bah, je te la montrerai la prochaine fois. Eh, j'ai une idée ! Je vais te la présenter, comme ça, tu seras sûr de tirer ton coup ! Tu vas voir, elle est bonne…

La suite se passa en un éclair. Heero s'était levé d'un bond et jeté sur lui, lui donnant un coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre. L'esprit ralenti par l'alcool, les autres mirent quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'était du sérieux. Mais ils s'empêtrèrent entre eux quand ils essayèrent de se relever, donnant sans le vouloir du temps supplémentaire à Heero.

Ce dernier ne s'étala pas en politesse et se mit à frapper Brian, libérant toute la haine qu'il avait en lui et qui n'était pas forcément dirigée contre son ancien ami. Son adversaire commença par parer, sans doute surpris par l'attaque fulgurante, puis il rendit les coups. Et il n'avait pas surfait sa réputation. Quand il cognait, c'était du sérieux. Heero dut rapidement se défendre, mettant ses bras devant son visage.

- Et ben, Yuy, t'as un problème ? T'arrives pas à la sauter et t'es jaloux, c'est ça ?

Heero avait envie de hurler que le problème n'était pas de la « sauter » ou pas, mais de ses sentiments à elle. Elle n'était pas du bétail, c'était un être humain, bon sang, pas un bête objet qu'on jette après usage !

Et pourtant, une partie de son cerveau affirmait que oui, il était jaloux. Brian avait eu les faveurs de Relena, il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'approcher, à sortir avec elle, sans avoir la moindre arrière-pensée, la moindre hésitation, tandis que lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que représentait la jeune fille pour lui. Il l'aimait, mais n'était-ce pas par amitié ? Par compassion ? Il l'appréciait parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et en retour, il lui accordait la sienne, leur relation était parfaite, sans accroche…

Pourquoi avait-elle perdu son temps avec Brian ? Pourquoi un crétin pervers et misogyne tel que lui ? Il y avait tellement d'autres garçons au lycée…

Mais il ne restait pas avec elle parce qu'il avait envie de coucher avec elle. Cela, il en était certain. Il cherchait sa compagnie parce qu'il ressentait un manque qu'elle semblait être la seule à pouvoir combler. Il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, autre que son père, sa famille, et ça avait été elle. Aussi simple que ça. Pourtant, ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Ils avaient un passé et une histoire différents. Des goûts qui parfois ne coïncidaient pas – la chasse, par exemple, bien qu'elle en fasse à l'occasion, mais toujours dans un but « utilitaire ». Leurs personnalités n'auraient pas dû les amener à se rencontrer. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il était si enrichissant d'être avec elle ? Heero avait l'impression de découvrir qui il était, qui il était _vraiment_, loin des stéréotypes ou des obligatoires que lui imposaient ses parents. Il apprenait à devenir quelqu'un, et il le devait à elle. Uniquement à elle.

Paradoxalement, il mettait moins d'argent de côté pour la MIT, puisqu'il allait bien moins souvent chasser, mais il était plus déterminé à y aller. Elle l'avait convaincu qu'il en avait les pleines capacités. Et qui pouvait savoir, s'il parlait avec détermination à son père, peut-être celui-ci accepterait-il de l'aider… ?

- Une ordure de ton espèce ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de poser les yeux sur elle ! grogna-t-il en lui donnant un coup dans l'estomac.

- Je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais… Mais deux losers (1) dans votre genre, ça ne m'étonne pas. Et elle veut pas coucher avec toi ? Qui sait, elle préfère peut-être les filles à toi…

Pourquoi ramenait-il _tout_ au sexe ?!

Pour seule réponse, Heero lui donna un uppercut (2) dans le nez. Le sang coula sur le visage. Il crut même entendre un gémissement. Il avait dû faire mal. Tant mieux. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Infliger à Brian une souffrance physique proportionnelle à celle qu'il ressentait intérieurement en entendant ses mots.

Ses comparses commençaient à bouger. Ils étaient dans un recoin, peu de gens avaient compris qu'une bagarre avait lieu, mais Heero n'avait aucune envie de rester ici. L'air était étouffant et la compagnie désagréable. De plus, il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il traînait plus longtemps. On l'attraperait et il aurait droit à une sacrée correction, parce que tous respectaient Brian et le vengeraient.

Estimant qu'il en avait assez fait, Heero sortit. Lundi, il allait déguster, certainement. Néanmoins, à cet instant précis, il était très content de lui. Brian n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

~ * ~

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre, le gronda Relena.

Heero grimaça quand elle posa de la glace sur sa joue. D'instinct, il était allé chez elle après avoir quitté la fête. Un ami l'avait appelé sur son portable, lui disant que c'était « un sacré merdier » et que Brian était furieux. Heero lui avait expliqué l'affaire en deux mots, sans trop y croire. Il fut surpris d'entendre en réponse qu'il avait bien fait. Il avait au moins un allié. Cela le réconforta un peu. Et que Relena le laisse entrer malgré la quantité de travail qu'elle avait lui fit encore plus plaisir.

- Et le laisser parler à tort et à travers ?

- Il n'est bon qu'à ça. Ne lui ôte pas son heure de gloire. Quand même… tu l'as tabassé à sa propre fête, son ego a dû souffrir.

- Pas que son ego, répondit Heero en repensant au nez en sang.

Comprenant qu'il n'éprouvait pas de remords, Relena le donna une tape sur le bras.

- Tu t'en es fait un ennemi. C'est stupide.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire ? Me tomber dessus avec ses copains ? Je l'attends. Il sera particulièrement lâche s'il m'attaque en bande, mais je n'en attends pas moins de lui. Il a toujours besoin d'une audience.

- Ah, les hommes.

Elle souriait, pourtant. Heero remarqua que le livre laissé ouvert sur le canapé traitait de mathématiques. Désirant changer de sujet, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

- Des exercices. Rien de passionnant. Ca ne vaut pas le spectacle que vous avez dû faire, là-bas.

- Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir moins de devoirs que toi ?

- Parce que je vise une grande université et qu'il me faut préparer les examens d'entrée. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas aux cours du soir que je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire pour étudier. Je me force à faire des exercices tous les jours.

Heero la dévisagea, surpris.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

- Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Etait-ce son imagination ou avait-elle délibérément détourné les yeux… ?

Quand elle voulut se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre une autre poche de glace, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à rester. Son regard la sonda.

- Bien sûr que c'est important. J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu feras plus tard. Et la fin de l'année arrive vite. Tu as postulé où ?

- A plusieurs endroits… Harvard, entre autres.

Heero s'étrangla.

- Har… Harvard ?!

- Quoi, tu penses que je ne suis pas capable d'y entrer ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas mais…

- Toi, tu seras accueilli en élève prestigieux à la Massachusetts Institute of Technology mais moi, je ne peux pas tenter Harvard ? demanda Relena avec un regard dangereux.

Il comprit que s'il lui disait de manière directe qu'elle ferait mieux de revoir ses ambitions à la baisse, elle allait très mal le prendre.

- Le niveau est un peu… élevé, non ? tenta-t-il. Ils ne prennent que les meilleurs… C'est la plus grande université des Etats-Unis, quand même.

- Je sais tout ça. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Tu as l'intention de m'en dissuader ?

- Non. Si tu veux tenter, tente. Ca ne coûte rien.

Bien sûr que si, ça coûtait les frais d'inscription aux concours. D'une somme absolument indécente (3), comme l'étaient les frais de scolarité. Cependant, la famille de Relena n'était pas dans le besoin et elle serait capable de lui permettre une telle folie. Elle savait même qu'ils espéraient de tout cœur qu'elle y entre. Mais elle ne le dit pas à Heero. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sache qui étaient réellement ses parents et ce qu'ils espéraient d'elle pour l'avenir.

L'adolescent n'avait déjà plus leurs études en tête. Les paroles de Brian continuaient à le hanter.

- Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu pouvais lui trouver.

- A qui ?

- A Brian.

Le nom s'accompagna d'un regard noir. Relena sourit à son air bougon et s'assit en face de lui, dans un fauteuil.

- Et bien, c'est une excellente question. Mettons que sa popularité était… grisante. Ou que j'avais besoin d'être rassurée, d'être avec quelqu'un qui pourrait me protéger. Quelque chose comme ça.

- Protéger ? Te protéger de quoi ?

Elle balaya la question d'un geste.

- Tu sais comment sont les filles, Heero. Mystérieuses et terriblement compliquées. Par moments, il m'arrive d'avoir des réactions incompréhensibles. C'est le cas ici.

- Mais Brian, quand même. _Brian_.

- Je sais. Un crétin fini. Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est passé. Oh, qu'est-ce que je peux le détester, maintenant ! Il ne s'est pas amélioré avec l'âge, tu sais. Il est devenu vicieux, railleur, ambitieux, arrogant…

- Et stupide.

- Oui, stupide, aussi.

L'adolescente revit en pensée cette période. Etrange période, vraiment. Elle venait de déménager, était déboussolée par cette ville qui lui paraissait microscopique et presque paysanne avec tous les bois qui l'entouraient. Pourtant, il y avait bon nombre de petites villes ou de villages dans le comté de Wood, Nekoosa était loin d'être la plus petite, elle était même une des plus peuplées. Mais quand on avait l'habitude de New York ou de Marshfield (4), la taille des autres villes paraissait vite dérisoire.

Et après avoir fréquenté un lycée privé d'un excellent niveau, elle se retrouva dans l'unique établissement de la ville, avec tous les jeunes des alentours. D'une des élèves les plus en vue de sa classe, pour ne pas dire la reine de sa promotion, elle était devenue la nouvelle, l'objet de toutes les attentions. Elle avait cru voir en Brian le double d'une personne de son précédent établissement, une star populaire qui lui ferait retrouver rapidement son statut. Mais elle découvrit que la popularité ne s'accompagnait pas de l'intelligence, ici. Plutôt que de renier qui elle était, elle préféra tomber dans l'anonymat le plus total. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour briller en société. Et ne saurait être réduite à l'état d'instrument au bras d'un homme puissant. A croire qu'elle avait le dessein d'emprunter le même chemin de la défunte Jacqueline Kennedy-Onassis, femme de Président (5).

- J'ai cru que Brian m'apporterait quelque chose, déclara-t-elle à mi-voix, mais en final, il ne m'a amené que des ennuis et des regrets.

- Dommage que je ne t'ai pas vue plus tôt.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne souriait pas.

- A cette époque, je crois que tu étais totalement renfermé sur toi-même. Même si tu m'avais vue, tu ne te serais pas intéressé à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'aurais très bien pu vouloir t'approcher… Apprendre à te connaître…

- Me draguer ?

Il la vit sourire et comprit qu'elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

- Oui, peut-être.

- Heero, tu es incapable de draguer. Je l'ai bien vu. Mais tu es mignon quand même. Je suppose que c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

- Mais je t'aime bien. Et je t'aurais aimé aussi si on s'était rencontré plus tôt. Dans la cour du lycée ou dans la forêt. Quoique la rencontre avec les coyotes donnait un peu de mystère à cette relation.

- Qui parle de « relation » ?

S'approchant d'elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, il la fixa en souriant. Elle n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, alors il franchit la dernière distance pour l'embrasser doucement. Lorsqu'il se rassit, c'était elle qui souriait.

- Je pense qu'on en a une, de « relation », déclara-t-il calmement.

- Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas me convaincre qu'on sort ensemble.

- C'est un bon début, non ?

Relena parut réfléchir, exprès pour l'énerver. Lui se contenta de la regarder nerveusement. Elle ne le repoussait pas mais agissait de manière étrange. Pouvaient-ils réellement considérer ce qui venait de se produire entre eux, dialogues et gestes, comme les prémices d'une relation amoureuse ?

- Un début, oui… Mais vers quoi ?

- Vers… autre chose ? Jusqu'à ce qu'on se fatigue l'un de l'autre ?

- Ca me semble juste.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Heero en profita pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Entourés par le silence et n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ils savourèrent ce rare moment de bonheur.

~ * ~

Peter leva les yeux de la télévision en entendant la porte d'entrée. Heero lui avait dit qu'il allait à une fête et qu'il y passerait certainement une partie de la nuit, aussi fut-il surpris de voir son fils rentrer alors que vingt-trois heures sonnaient à peine.

- Et bien ? C'était si amusant que ça ? lança-t-il.

Heero lui lança un bref regard en passant devant la porte du salon mais ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, afin de se désaltérer. Ce fut suffisant pour que Peter remarque l'hématome sur sa joue. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre.

- Fiston ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien. Une bagarre. Un truc qui a dégénéré.

- Pourquoi ça a dégénéré ?

L'adolescent était fatigué par toutes ces questions. Il choisit la franchise.

- Un imbécile qui a fait une remarque déplaisante sur une amie. J'ai pas supporté.

- Je suppose qu'il s'est excusé ?

- Il préfèrerait crever plutôt que s'excuser. Mais il y pensera à deux fois la prochaine fois.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Cette fille… Qui est-ce ?

- Une amie.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une petite amie.

Le regard que lui envoya Heero signifiait clairement « Je te parle souvent, peut-être ? ». Pourtant, il répondit, d'un ton presque calme :

- Je ne la connais que depuis peu.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais amenée ici ?

- On discute au parc. On va se promener dans la forêt. J'ai jamais pensé à la faire venir ici. C'est assez loin de chez elle, en plus.

- Et… comment elle est ? Mignonne, intelligente ?

Heero trouva la question stupide. Qu'attendait son père, qui lui réponde « Non, c'est un thon et elle est bête comme ses pieds » ? Les adolescents amoureux étaient loin d'être objectifs. Un jour, c'était « la femme de sa vie », le suivant « le pire être sur Terre ». Et puis, à quoi servait une description ? Peter ne la rencontrerait sans doute jamais.

- Elle est sympa. Ca va.

- Elle vaut la peine de prendre des coups ?

Réponse immédiatement et claire comme de l'eau de roche :

- Définitivement.

Ne souhaitant pas prolonger l'interrogatoire plus longtemps, et ayant fini de boire son verre d'eau, Heero s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand Peter s'interposa entre la porte et lui.

- Au fait… Ta mère a appelé.

- Ah. (Un silence.) Elle va bien ?

- Bien sûr. Elle va toujours bien. Particulièrement quand elle est loin de moi, poursuivit le père d'un ton cynique, avant de poursuivre : Elle m'a parlé… de la MIT.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Heero. Ainsi, il ne pouvait même pas se fier à sa propre mère pour garder un secret ? Quel intérêt avait-elle à le trahir de cette manière ? Il lui avait pourtant fait promettre de ne rien lui dire !

- C'est une bonne école, commenta Peter.

- Ouais. Mais loin. Et cher. Et je suppose que tu vas me dire que c'est un beau rêve que je ferais mieux d'oublier très vite.

- Heero… Il faut avoir des rêves. Des objectifs. Il faut vouloir faire quelque chose de sa vie pour s'en sortir. Celui qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut être reste perdu toute sa vie. Tu as la chance d'avoir envie de faire quelque chose et d'en avoir les capacités… Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre en travers de ton chemin quand ça concerne ton avenir.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.

La réplique se voulait sarcastique, mais elle sonnait triste. Déçu de ne pas réussir à tenir tête à son propre père, l'adolescent essaya de forcer le passage afin de retrouver l'abri confortable de sa chambre. En vain. Peter avait ressassé cette discussion plusieurs fois dans sa tête et il était déterminé à en finir ce soir, maintenant qu'il comprenait un peu mieux son fils.

- Tu veux vraiment travailler dans l'informatique ?

Heero laissa tomber toute tentative de fuite. Il planta résolument son regard dans celui de son père, prenant une grande inspiration.

- Oui.

- Et tu veux vraiment aller à la MIT ?

C'était encore plus facile de répondre.

- Oui.

- Vraiment _vraiment_ ?

- Oui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

- Les trente-cinq mille dollars de frais ? répliqua l'adolescent.

Peter haussa les épaules.

- A homme vaillant, rien n'est impossible. Tu trouveras bien un moyen de les trouver, non ? Je sais que tu en as déjà parlé avec ta mère, alors je ne me fais pas de souci.

Heero était sous le choc. Déjà son père ne refusait pas son inscription. Ensuite, il le soutenait, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, avec sa façon étrange de dire les choses. Mais quand Heero évoquait la question de l'argent, il l'envoyait promener ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Eh, tu ne devrais pas me dire que tu vas m'aider, là ?! Je peux pas rassembler une telle somme !

- Tu es pourtant bien parti pour. Et tu veux y aller, non ? Alors tu dois t'en donner les moyens et te débrouiller seul pour y arriver.

Et Peter retourna au salon.

C'était une victoire qui avait un goût de défaite. Ou plutôt une défaite qui avait un goût de victoire, décida Heero. Il pouvait quasiment y aller et son père était au courant de ses projets. Il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il ferait mieux de se trouver un boulot tout de suite. Il y avait du progrès. Vraiment une drôle de soirée. Brian, Relena, son père… Qui d'autre allait le surprendre et le forcer à sortir de son mutisme, à présent ?

~ * ~

La réponse arriva le lundi matin devant l'établissement scolaire en la personne de Dorothy Catalonia (6). Cette fille, dont les grands-parents venaient d'Italie, Heero l'avait rencontrée trois ans plus tôt, en TP de biologie. Elle était un peu particulière… Si on pouvait qualifier les hommes de coureurs de jupon, qu'en était-il des femmes ? Pas que Dorothy soit nymphomane ni allumeuse, mais elle… collectionnait les trophées de chasse. Quand elle fixait son attention sur un mâle, elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'accaparer. Fonceuse, battante, voilà comment on pouvait décrire son caractère. Et elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Heero avait souvent l'impression qu'elle était un garçon dans un corps de fille. D'ailleurs, elle pratiquait l'escrime et y excellait, étant même classée au niveau national. Néanmoins, tout en étant masculine par la personnalité, elle avait l'esprit machiavélique et les charmes inhérents à son sexe.

Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une proie. A croire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un homme non plus. Pour elle, il ne devait être qu'un complice, qu'un ami. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis car elle prétendait n'en avoir pas besoin, mais elle ne rechignait pas à aller lui parler de temps en temps, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la même classe. Ce fut elle qui alla vers lui de beau matin.

- Il paraît qu'il y a eu de l'animation chez Brian samedi soir, lança-t-elle sans le saluer.

Heero se contenta de la dévisager. Elle n'y était pas… Les nouvelles allaient-elles si vite que ça ?

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Facebook, idiot. Et encore, ça aurait été YouTube si Chris roulant le pelle de l'année à Donna ne t'avait pas ravi la vedette. Pourtant, ça a été filmé n'importe comment, la vidéo était à vomir. Je ne parle même pas du contenu.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de commentaire, merci, grommela le brun en continuant son chemin.

Mais Dorothy ne serait pas Dorothy si elle abandonnait au premier refus. Elle suivit sans peine son allure forcé.

- Brian ne va pas laisser passer cet affront, tu sais.

- Je n'espérais pas qu'il le fasse.

- Tu vas avoir de très gros ennuis. S'il te coince dans un coin avec sa bande…

- Preuve qu'il est incapable de prendre une décision seul.

- Ses comparses ne le quittent jamais. Il faut les comprendre : un cerveau pour dix personnes, il vaut mieux ne pas le lâcher…

- Je dirais un demi cerveau. Dans ses grands jours.

- Il a juré de se venger.

- Je _sais_. Franchement, Dorothy, tu ne peux pas me dire quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- … C'est vrai que tu t'es battu à cause d'une fille ?

Sa question le cloua sur place. Elle semblait surprise. Mais que croyait-elle : que s'il n'était qu'ami avec elle, c'était parce qu'il était homosexuel ?!

- Ce n'est qu'une des raisons. Mettons que Brian me tapait sur le système depuis un moment. Alors quand il a insulté Relena…

- Elle s'appelle Relena, donc ?

- Pourquoi l'ignores-tu, si tu es au courant de toute l'affaire ?

- Je suis simplement au courant de ce qu'a crié Brian sur tous les toits. Que tu l'as attaqué en traître à sa propre fête parce que tu n'as pas supporté une petite plaisanterie sur ta petite amie.

- Il s'est montré grossier.

- Typiquement lui.

- Et ce n'était pas une « petite plaisanterie », c'était une longue tirade sur toutes les filles qu'il s'est tapées.

- Rassure-moi : il n'a pas eu le culot de m'évoquer ? Sinon, je vais lui régler son compte à sa manière… avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre le petit doigt sur toi.

A voir le regard brillant de Dorothy, Heero n'en douta pas un seul instant. Voilà une fille qui n'avait pas besoin de protection. C'était plutôt les autres qui devaient être protégés d'elle tant elle était capable de se montrer dangereuse. Et ses paroles n'étaient pas en l'air, il le savait.

- Il sait les risques.

- Brave petit. Il a tout de même un peu de jugeotte dans son petit crâne. Mais… attends un instant… Tu as dit qu'il parlait des filles qu'il s'est tapées ? Ta copine est son ex ?

- Ca n'a pas duré longtemps. Une semaine, à peine. Et ça fait plus de deux ans. On fait tous des erreurs de jugement, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

Dorothy hocha gravement la tête comme s'il lui rappelait un épisode douloureux de sa jeunesse.

- Relena… Non… Ne me dis pas que c'est Relena Darlian !

Heero réalisa à cet instant précis qu'elles étaient dans la même classe. Une lueur paniquée traversa ses yeux.

- Dorothy, promets-moi de la laisser tranquille. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Euh, excuse-moi, mais tu as dit toi-même que tu as corrigé Brian à cause d'elle.

- _En partie_ à cause d'elle. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour la harceler de questions ou l'embêter avec cette histoire.

- Oh. Tu me connais. Je serai la discrétion incarnée…

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

~ * ~

Dorothy trépigna d'impatience durant les deux cours de la matinée. Assise dans le fond de la classe, elle avait une bonne vue d'ensemble et ne lâcha pas des yeux celle qui, comme elle le savait, s'appelait Relena. Une élève studieuse, appliquée, discrète mais travailleuse. Quel ennui ! Dorothy aurait vraiment préféré avoir affaire avec une pipelette qui aurait raconté à droite et à gauche qu'un garçon s'était battu pour elle le week-end précédent. Elle devait reconnaître, pour la défense de Heero, qu'il avait bien choisi. Elle paraissait particulièrement discrète. Mais pour elle, c'était également synonyme de personnalité effacée, fade, donc un mauvais point. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

L'adolescente s'approcha de sa cible d'une démarche féline, s'attirant de nombreux regards masculins. Inconsciente du danger qui arrivait lentement vers elle, Relena rassembla les affaires dans son sac, s'apprêtant à changer de salle.

- Tu es Relena ? Relena Darlian, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, elle releva la tête.

- Oui. Dorothy, c'est ça ? En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Tu sors avec Heero Yuy ?

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête d'un air intéressé dans leur direction. Relena fronça les sourcils et mit son sac sur son épaule.

- Non.

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie, cherchant à éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Dorothy la suivit comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

- Tu sors avec Heero Yuy ? répéta-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître cette personne.

- Brun, yeux bleus, ne parlant que si nécessaire, classe trois, te suit des yeux depuis quelques semaines.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler.

Dorothy attendit jusqu'à atteindre un coude du couloir où la foule était moins dense, vérifia que les personnes aux alentours appartiennent toutes à d'autres classes et d'autres niveaux, si bien que Relena et elle semblaient transparentes à leurs yeux, et la força à arrêter sa progression.

- Ce qu'il a fait à Brian est amplement mérité. Je ne cherche pas à te piéger, petite.

- Il peut faire ce qu'il veut à Brian, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, répliqua Relena, se sentant agacée.

- Je suis une amie de Heero. J'étais juste curieuse de savoir à quoi tu pouvais bien ressembler. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu puisses être si… quelconque.

Comprenant que cela ne servait plus à rien, Relena laissa tomber le déni. La discussion serait plus courte si elle allait droit au but.

- Parce qu'il est supposé être exceptionnel ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Non, je veux dire… Yuy ne s'intéresse pas _aux filles_ en temps normal.

L'adolescente qui faisait face à Dorothy haussa un sourcil.

- Et aux garçons non plus, termina cette dernière. Donc tu dois avoir quelque chose de particulier qui l'a attiré… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cerveau, peut-être.

Dorothy éclata de rire.

- Excellent ! Ne te leurre pas, princesse, je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec lui. J'étais simplement curieuse de te voir. Heero et moi sommes de la même espèce. Des chasseurs, ajouta-t-elle après un silence volontaire.

Relena lui lança un regard perçant.

- Heero est plus qu'un chasseur.

Le sourire de Dorothy s'élargit.

- Mais ça, peu de personnes peuvent le voir. Un conseil : éloigne-toi de Brian… Il a la rancune tenace.

- Je sais très bien comment il est, merci du conseil. Sur ce… j'ai cours de ce côté-là (Relena pointa le bout du couloir.) et toi, au troisième étage, si je ne m'abuse. Bonne journée.

Et elle continua son chemin.

Dorothy la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux pétillants de malice. Oh que non, elle n'était pas fade ni effacée. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur les bons boutons pour qu'elle sorte de ses gonds.

A suivre dans le chapitre 8  
(publication le lundi 22 février)

* * *

Notes de lecture :

(1) : 'loser' signifie littéralement 'perdant', mais c'est devenu en français un mot péjoratif, correspondant à 'pauvre type', 'personne arriéré', etc.

(2) : 'uppercut', terme de boxe qui décrit le 'coup de poing remontant'. En général, ça fait assez mal.

(3) : Pour citer Wikipédia, « [Harvard] arrive en tête du classement académique des universités mondiales établi par des chercheurs de l'université Jiao Tong de Shanghai et fait partie de la _Ivy League_, association informelle regroupant les huit universités les plus anciennes et les plus célèbres des États-Unis. » Les frais de scolarité se situent dans l'échelle entre 22 000 et 50 000 dollars…

(4) : Marshfield, ville située à cheval entre les comtés de Wood et de Marathon (Wisconsin), comme dit précédemment, avait environ 19 000 habitants en 2000. Nekoosa, où se déroule l'histoire, 2 500. Quant à New York, il y a plus de 8 millions d'habitants...

(5) : Jacqueline Kennedy-Onassis fut l'épouse du futur Président des Etats-Unis John Fitzgerald Kennedy (alors sénateur) de 1953 à 1963, et première dame de 1960 à 1963. En 1968, elle épouse Aristote Onassis, armateur et milliardaire grec, qui meurt en 1975. Jacqueline meurt, elle, en 1994, des suites d'une sorte de cancer du système lymphatique. Malgré l'image très glamour du couple Kennedy, la réalité fut bien plus cruelle, mais Jacqueline apparaît comme une femme libre et indépendante qui s'est peu à peu élevée dans l'ombre des hommes de sa vie…

(6) : Pourquoi ai-je la musique de _La Famille Addams_ en tête quand je pense à l'apparition de Dorothy… ?


	8. Chap 8 Something happened

**Hunting the coyote**

Titre : Hunting the coyote.

Chapitre : 08, Something happened. Something unexpected and terrible. (Quelque chose s'est passée. Quelque chose d'inattendu et de terrible).

Auteur : Katel Belacqua.

Fandom : Gundam Wing.

Persos et Pairing : Heero x Relena, Dorothy, Brian x Relena (totalement unilatéral).

Rating : M, pour langage cru, usage de violence (verbale, physique), tentative de viol, vague situation à caractère sexuel et le baratin habituel.

Genres : UA, violence, drame, romance.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing manga à Koichi Tokita. Gundam Wing anime à Masashi Ikeda et au studio Sunrise. "Gundam" à Yoshiyuki Tomino et Hajime Yadate.

Nombre de mots : 6 625 mots.

Notes globales sur le texte : - La soundtrack n'est, évidemment, qu'une indication. Ce ne sont pas des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ou que j'ai écoutées en écrivant, plutôt des chansons qui correspondent à l'ambiance du chapitre en question. Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les chansons, je peux les envoyer par mail !

- Aucun humain ou animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte. Sauf l'auteur et Gugus, ordinateur portable de son état.

- Les idées évoquées dans le texte n'impliquent que les personnages, bien évidemment. Ca fait partie de l'histoire, rien de plus. Pas la peine de partir dans un débat pro-chasse, anti-chasse, ce n'est ni le lieu ni mon intention ni ce que j'espère vous faire retenir de cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Something happen****ed. Something unexpected and terrible.**

_Soundtrack : Rammstein - Feuer frei!_

Heero était en train de faire des exercices de physique lorsque son portable sonna depuis le coin du bureau où il était posé. Sans regarder qui était son correspondant ni cesser de rédiger une réponse, il prit l'appel.

- Oui ?

- Heero ? Où es-tu ?

- A la maison. En train de travailler.

Il avait reconnu la voix de Dorothy, ce qui signifiait que ce ne devait pas être très important. Elle l'appelait sans doute pour lui faire part d'une rumeur ou colporter un ragot. Ou elle allait encore lui poser une salve de questions au sujet de Relena. A croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas les poser à la principale concernée durant les intercours. Mais telle qu'il connaissait Dorothy, elle devait se montrer si pressante que Relena l'évitait.

Et comme de juste, la blonde lança :

- Tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Relena, par hasard ?

- Pas depuis qu'elle est rentrée chez elle.

Une chose clochait. Dans le ton de la voix de Dorothy, peut-être. Il semblait à Heero qu'elle était trop sérieuse. En temps normal, Dorothy se montrait toujours sarcastique, ironique, cynique, mesquine… Elle tenait tête à tous les garçons du lycée et les ridiculisait en quelques répliques.

Mais jamais encore elle n'avait été sérieuse.

Heero eut aussitôt une mauvaise impression.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé un truc ? demanda-t-il, posant enfin son stylo.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste une bêtise ou autre chose. J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit en ville, dans la forêt, ou mieux, avec toi, il ne saurait pas où la trouver.

- « Il » ? De qui parles-tu, Dorothy ?

- Il paraîtrait que Brian a affirmé à un de ses charmants amis qu'elle fera tout ce qu'il lui dit. Qu'elle lui est entièrement soumise. Il a dit que tu te montrais jaloux parce qu'elle ne cessait de te repousser… et que c'était parce qu'elle était toujours secrètement amoureuse de lui.

- Relena ? Amoureuse de Brian ? Il devrait arrêter de rêver et redescendre sur Terre un peu. Elle ne l'aime pas et ne l'a même jamais aimé. C'était juste une passade.

- Je m'en serais doutée. Franchement, qui sortirait avec Brian ? C'est un rustre lourd et pataud qui n'a vraiment rien pour lui. Mais le problème, c'est que la personne qui m'a rapporté ses propos disait qu'il était en train de boire avec ses amis… Et qu'il avait beaucoup bu.

- Il est allé s'effondrer dans un coin pour dessaouler ? proposa Heero.

- Non, ce n'est pas son genre… Il boit beaucoup mais reste conscient… Ca le pousse parfois à faire des choses qu'il ne ferait pas habituellement. Une fois, il a essayé de me violer. Je lui ai donné un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe et je l'ai assommé, il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole.

- Je l'ignorais, murmura Heero, la bouche soudain sèche.

Il connaissait Dorothy depuis des années et brusquement, c'était comme s'il ne la connaissait plus du tout. Jusqu'à quel point avait-il pu se tromper sur son compte ?

- Je n'avais pas trouvé de moyen d'amener la chose, dit-elle avec délicatesse. Mais j'ai un peu peur pour Relena… Il connaît sa maison ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Enfin, je n'en sais rien.

- Heero, tu pourrais aller vérifier que tout va bien ? Brian est peut-être un idiot, mais il est fort… Et il a son fusil avec lui. Je crois qu'à l'origine, il voulait aller chasser de nuit. Vu l'alcool qu'il a dans le sang, il aurait été capable de plomber un passant.

L'adolescent était déjà debout.

- Oui, je pense que je vais passer la voir. Dorothy… Tu peux appeler certains de tes amis ? Ils pourraient par exemple patrouiller en ville, intercepter Brian avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise… Quand il se met en colère, il est incontrôlable.

- Je vais faire ça. Mais sois prudent. Brian attaque peut-être Relena… mais c'est toi qu'il vise.

- Je sais, gronda Heero. Il a intérêt à la laisser tranquille. Ou sinon je m'assurerai qu'il comprenne la leçon et ne l'approche plus.

~ * ~

Le soir tombait. Dédaignant le bus, qui mettait toujours un certain temps à arriver et qui faisait des détours, Heero se mit à courir en direction de la maison de Relena. Il n'avait pas de chance, c'était vraiment loin de chez lui. Relena n'avait pas de téléphone portable et il ne connaissait pas son numéro de fixe. Impossible de la contacter sans aller la voir. Cependant, à cœur vaillant rien n'est impossible. Il était si inquiet qu'il ne sentait pas l'effort que lui demandait un tel trajet. Son corps le lui rappellerait plus tard.

Sa cadence ralentit en arrivant à proximité de la maison de Relena. La lumière extérieure était allumée mais la porte d'entrée fermée. En revanche, il entendait des éclats de voix derrière, dans la cour. Ca n'était pas bon signe. Il se précipita.

- Va-t'en ! Dégage d'ici ! criait la voix de Relena.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me foutre dehors ? Essaye donc, princesse !

Brian éclata d'un rire gras qui aurait porté sur les nerfs de n'importe qui. Mais Heero n'en avait pas besoin pour avoir envie de s'interposer. Quand Brian commençait à s'imposer chez quelqu'un, cela s'annonçait mal pour la suite.

Relena se tenait sur le perron de la porte de la cuisine, placée entre l'intérieur et la cour. Brian était seulement deux marches plus bas et la dominait quand même. Il empiétait sur son espace vital. D'ailleurs, une de ses mains était appuyée au mur à hauteur de la tête de l'adolescente. Entre flirt et menace réelle.

- Allez, juste un petit coup, tous les deux… Personne en saura rien… Je sais que tu attends que ça…

- Brian, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Non » ?! Fiche le camp d'ici ! s'énerva Relena.

- Où est ta galanterie ? railla Heero. Tu viens embêter les filles jusqu'à chez elles, maintenant ?

Brian tourna la tête vers lui, le regard mauvais.

- Tiens, le joli cœur. Qui t'a sifflé ? T'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Rien de mieux qu'à protéger une amie, tu veux dire ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Heero croisa les yeux de Relena et lui adressa un imperceptible hochement de tête. Il venait de lui promettre de ne pas la laisser tomber. Soulagée, elle soupira. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant que Heero était arrivé. Comment il avait senti qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, elle l'ignorait, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Le plus important était qu'il se range de son côté et persuade le visiteur impromptu de partir.

Cependant, son apaisement fut de courte durée. Comprenant qu'il était en train de perdre la partie, et voyant qu'elle se montrait bien trop détendue, Brian se jeta sur elle pour la saisir au cou. Relena poussa un cri.

- Mais c'est qu'elle aime ça, cette salope, avoir deux hommes qui se battent contre elle ! Elle aime ça, être en position de dominatrice, faire ce qui lui plaît des autres ! Pourtant, tu es une salope, hein… ? Tu le sais, ça ? T'es une salope parce que t'aimes baiser et être baisée… T'aimes qu'on te prenne par surprise et qu'on te fasse hurler de plaisir… Il y est déjà arrivé, ton Don Juan, ou il faut que je lui donne des leçons ?

Heero l'aurait tué sur place. Sans hésitation. L'envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles se fit sentir, violente, puissante. Oh, quel plaisir il prendrait à serrer ses mains autour de son cou à lui pour l'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée. Ecraser sa trachée, ou sa gorge, s'il ne la trouvait pas, ne s'encombrant pas de détail. Lui faire ravaler ses paroles littéralement. Voir la terreur, la panique, envahir son regard comme il devinait que se faisait envahir celui de Relena. Heero ressentait une haine si profonde à ce moment précis, à cette seconde même, qu'il en tremblait littéralement. Ses poings s'ouvraient sans qu'il réfléchisse, de leur propre gré.

Il se précipita, mais Brian tenait Relena, il ne pouvait pas le frapper sans risquer de la blesser. Sa propre impuissance le révoltait.

- Tu avais juste envie de jouer…, souffla Brian à Relena, lui envoyant son haleine nauséabonde au visage. Tu voulais passer du bon temps, tu m'as choisi… Mais c'est donnant-donnant, tu saisis ? Et j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, beauté… Oh, non… Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais parce que c'est ce que t'attends depuis deux ans…

Heero s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus par-derrière quand un jappement les surprit tous. Brian accorda un regard en arrière, notant le brun à quelques mètres seulement de lui, gardant toujours ses distances, puis ses yeux remontèrent plus loin.

La cage. Les animaux, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, s'agitaient dans la cage. Un des coyotes, le museau contre le grillage, grondait en fixant la maison. Son instinct lui soufflait de protéger les siens. Et Relena en faisait partie.

- Tiens, tiens… Mais c'est qu'on a son élevage ! Pourquoi aller les chercher dans la forêt s'ils sont en libre service ici ? Ben alors, on m'a caché ça ? C'est pas très gentil…

- Ne t'avise pas de les toucher, ordure, articula lentement Relena, toujours maintenue par la main de Brian.

- T'es pas en position de me donner des ordres.

Et il la lâcha.

Elle tomba par terre, chutant brutalement sur les marches en pierre. Par miracle, elle ne se cassa rien, mais un gémissement lui échappa : en se rattrapant sur sa main, elle s'était écorchée la paume, du sang se mêlait à la terre et aux traces vertes d'herbe.

Un peu sonnée, elle ne sentit pas tout de suite que Heero la soutenait, à présent à côté d'elle. Brian s'approchait de la cage, un rictus aux lèvres, le fusil tenu d'une main ferme malgré le degré d'alcool qui coulait dans son sang. En un éclair, Relena comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

- Empêche-le… Oh mon Dieu…

Le coyote jappait de plus en plus fort, nerveux à mesure que l'être humain s'approchait de lui. C'était la petite femelle, la plus curieuse, la plus espiègle des deux. La première à faire des bêtises, aussi. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette barrière grillagée, elle se serait jetée sur lui pour mordre ses bottes, même si ses petits crocs ne pouvaient pas grand-chose contre le cuir de ses chaussures. L'animal sentait que cet homme-là était mauvais.

Brian se fichait complètement de se montrer injuste ou horrible. Le coyote était réellement sans défense, peut-être, mais ça ne représentait rien de plus qu'un billet à ses yeux. La dépouille serait un trophée merveilleux dans son salon, s'il trouvait moyen de la conserver. Il pourrait la laisser négligemment posée sur un meuble et raconter à qui voulait l'entendre son histoire. Oui, ce serait un récit merveilleux à raconter. Comment une gamine gardait enfermer des animaux sauvages dans sa propriété, au mépris de la loi. Et comment il avait dû abattre cette sale bestiole enragée.

Les yeux brillants de convoitise, il arma le fusil, le braqua dans la direction du coyote, qui aboyait férocement, et tira au jugé.

Par un horrible miracle compte tenu de l'état du tireur, la distance devant être un avantage non négligeable, la balle tua l'animal sur le coup.

Relena cria quelque chose que Heero n'entendit pas, car il venait de se jeter sur Brian. La détonation, le cri de l'adolescente, le grognement de Brian quand il tomba à terre, tout s'embrouilla. Tout ce que savait Heero, c'était qu'il débordait tant de colère qu'il devait la faire sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il donna deux coups de poing au garçon sous lui, qui ne fit rien pour les éviter.

Il riait, mais son rire s'étouffa quand le poing de Heero s'abattit pour la troisième fois contre son visage. Cette fois, le sang coula de son nez, la douleur lui arrachant un grognement. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le brun puisse être aussi fort. Ni aussi sérieux. Il lisait dans ses yeux une profonde détermination à lui rendre le mal qu'il venait d'infliger. Soudain, il eut peur pour sa vie.

Bien qu'il ait envie de corriger Brian de suite, Heero savait qu'il devait avant tout penser à Relena. Elle était restée à terre, choquée, effondrée, fixait sans le voir l'endroit où ils se battaient.

Le brun se mit donc debout et souleva d'une main un Brian tremblant.

- Va-t'en d'ici. Immédiatement. Avant que je ne change d'avis. _Dégage_ !

Brian acquiesça faiblement. Il se baissa pour ramasser l'arme, qui était tombée à terre lorsque Heero s'était jeté sur lui, mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas tenter un acte de bravoure. Heero avait les nerfs à vif, le regard vigilant. Un geste de travers et il mettait Brian K.O. sans hésitation.

Il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le tour de la maison pour sortir, et même quand sa silhouette eut disparu dans la rue, son visage restait tourné dans la même direction. Attendant d'être sûr qu'il était bien parti.

Un reniflement le tira de ses pensées. Relena refoulait ses larmes.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en revenant vers elle, sourcils froncés.  
Elle restait livide et ses mains, pourtant posées sur ses genoux, tremblaient fébrilement.

- Je… Je crois.

- Relena.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la dévisagea gravement.

- C'est normal d'être sous le choc après une agression pareille. Tu n'as pas à te forcer à être forte pour me cacher tes faiblesses, tu sais. Il a essayé de te tuer.

- Oui… Oui, tu as raison.

Elle essaya de se relever, vacilla, les jambes molles, mais se rattrapa au mur et poursuivit sa progression sans aide. Heero la suit des yeux, inquiet.

- Je vais appeler la police, lança-t-il au moment où elle allait entrer dans la cuisine.

Elle se figea et lui jeta un regard craintif par-dessus son épaule. Il y lut de la peur. Evidemment. Si elle faisait arrêter Brian, tout le monde la montrerait du doigt, parlerait sur son passage, répandrait tout un tas d'histoires à son sujet. On dirait que si elle avait été agressée, c'était de sa faute, parce qu'elle se montrait trop entreprenante avec les garçons, par exemple elle tournait toujours avec ce Heero, ils devaient coucher ensemble…

Mais les gens se trompaient. Brian avait essayé de la tuer, de la violer, et c'était des actes presque involontaires, sous le coup de la fureur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Ou du moins, Heero l'espérait. S'il avait réellement eu l'intention de tuer Relena, alors il avait réellement un problème et méritait d'être enfermé pour le reste de ses jours. Au minimum.

Il allait devoir convaincre Relena de ne pas se montrer conciliante avec Brian juste parce qu'ils avaient eu une aventure jadis.

- Tu ne vas pas le laisser partir comme ça, quand même ? Par ce qu'il a tenté de faire, il est devenu un criminel. Qui sait s'il ne recommencera pas ? S'il n'essayera pas à nouveau de te tuer ? Il est _dangereux_. On ne peut pas le laisser en liberté comme ça.

- Il…

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'était pas sérieux ? Moi, je le connais, et je peux te dire qu'il en est capable. Je suis même étonné de n'avoir pas réalisé plus tôt qu'il en était parfaitement capable. Je l'ai déjà vu tabasser quelqu'un jusqu'au sang juste parce qu'il l'avait regardé de travers. Alors crois-moi, il aurait parfaitement pu te tirer dessus et faire ensuite passer ça pour un accident ou un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Et qu'est-ce qu'il serait arrivé si je n'étais pas venu, hein ?

L'adolescente refusa de seulement y penser. C'était bien trop effrayant. Réaliser qu'une personne qu'on connaissait, qu'elle côtoyait au lycée, pouvait se montrer si brutal et menaçante était déjà un choc, mais se demander quelle aurait pu être la suite… Il paraît que la cruauté humaine n'a pas de limite. Mais son esprit, heureusement, en avait, lui.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Appelle-les. Qu'ils viennent et… notent tout ce qu'ils ont à noter. Mais je peux vraiment me passer d'une telle publicité.

- Brian ne te fera plus aucun mal, Relena. Ils seront là pour l'en empêcher.

- Ils vont l'arrêter. Rien de plus. Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Ils n'ont rien qui puisse être utilisé comme charge. A part ça, murmura-t-elle en le regardant.

- Ne sois pas naïve. Il a fait un tas de choses dans sa vie, même s'il a notre âge, et je peux t'assurer que certaines n'étaient pas vraiment du bon côté de la loi. Ca fait un moment que la police l'a à l'œil. Il ne s'en tirera pas sans quelques mois de prison, au minimum.

- J'aimerais y croire… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme s'il s'apprêtait déjà à revenir et à… terminer ce qu'il a commencé.

- Je vais rester avec toi en attendant que la police arrive. Tu verras, il ne t'arrivera rien.

~ * ~

Dix minutes après son coup de fil, deux voitures de police se garaient devant la maison, les lumières des gyrophares lançant des éclats bleus et rouges sur les murs. Heero leur fut gré de ne pas avoir actionné la sirène. Il était vrai que la situation ne présentait aucune urgence. Avec un peu de chance, seuls quelques voisins remarqueraient l'étrange remue-ménage au bout de la rue et la nouvelle ne se propagerait pas trop vite.

Heero emmena les agents de police au salon, où les attendait Relena. Pendant une demi-heure, les adultes prirent leurs dépositions, leur posant de nombreuses questions sur des points de détail, cherchant parfois à les contredire, à changer leur version, afin de vérifier qu'ils ne mentaient pas. Heero et Relena répétèrent scrupuleusement la même chose, sans rien omettre. On prit des photos de l'arrière-cour, ainsi que du coyote mort, dont le corps serait emmené pour faire des analyses balistiques. Il fallait s'assurer que c'était bien une balle du fusil de Brian qui avait tué l'animal, et non le fruit d'une mise en scène de deux adolescents désoeuvrés. Relena était soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de lui. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'enterrer un animal mort, mais pas quand il avait été tué sous ses yeux, à quelques pas d'elle. Rien qu'à regarder sa fourrure, elle en frissonnait. Ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin.

Ses yeux trahirent sa panique quand on lui annonça qu'il fallait examiner ses contusions. Elle échangea un regard avec Heero, qui tenta de se montrer le plus rassurant possible, puis accepta de suivre une policière dans une autre pièce. Quand elle revint, elle serrait nerveusement le col de son pull, mais elle alla s'asseoir à côté du brun d'un pas décidé. Sans réfléchir, il prit sa main, qu'il pressa doucement. C'était pratiquement fini.

Heero fut longuement interrogé sur Brian. Où il habitait, quelles étaient ses habitudes, à quel endroit il allait quand il voulait boire, s'amuser, se détendre. Il essaya de répondre le mieux possible. Il savait que les policiers, dès qu'ils partiraient, rechercherait l'agresseur afin de le mettre en garde à vue et l'interroger à son tour. Ils avaient besoin de gagner du temps, sinon ils perdraient quelques heures à ratisser la ville. Bien sûr, Brian pouvait se trouver chez lui, mais Heero ne comptait pas trop sur cette hypothèse-là. Malgré l'alcool qui ralentissait son activité cérébrale, Brian avait dû comprendre qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie. A l'heure actuelle, il devait errer en ville, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Peut-être avait-il retrouvé quelques-uns de ses amis et cherchait-il conseil auprès d'eux. Heero donna aux policiers autant de noms qu'il pouvait.

Enfin, les deux voitures de police partirent. La maison redevint étrangement silencieuse. C'était un silence stressant, après autant d'activités et de bruits. Heero vérifia chaque volet, chaque fenêtre, chaque porte, et prit soin de tout verrouiller. Puis il se tourna vers Relena, qui, ressentant la même inexplicable angoisse liée au départ des policiers, restait toujours à quelques mètres de lui.

- Tu ferais mieux d'appeler tes parents, au fait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je pense qu'ils préféreraient apprendre une telle chose de toi, poursuivit Heero. Tu pourras les rassurer tout de suite.

Relena ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de rassurant à dire à ses parents qu'elle avait été agressée pour la simple raison qu'elle habitait seule. Ils allaient paniquer, lui ordonner de rentrer, de laisser tomber sa scolarité dans ce coin perdu et dangereux pour venir habiter à New York avec eux. Vivre à New York était pourtant tout aussi risqué. Mais l'adolescente n'était pas une fille ingrate. Heero avait raison quand il lui disait qu'elle devrait rassurer ses parents de vive voix dans l'instant. Il ignorait seulement les conséquences qu'une telle discussion pouvait avoir.

D'un geste tremblant, elle saisit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Heero l'entend parler allemand après quelques tonalités, puis un silence. Et devina une voix quand elle répondit.

- Vatti (1) ?

Ne souhaitant pas se montrer indiscret, il s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas à entendre ce qu'elle disait, même si c'était dans une autre langue que l'anglais. Sa conversation était personnelle. Et bien qu'elle ait visiblement des problèmes avec sa famille, Heero savait qu'un tel événement les rapprocherait. Relena leur prouverait sa confiance en leur rapportant ce qui lui était arrivée, tous allaient la soutenir et lui envoyer leur affection, lui offrant peut-être le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, et au final les liens familiaux seraient resserrés par cette agression.

Relena avait avant toute chose besoin de comprendre qu'elle était victime et non coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait besoin d'alliés, de confiance. Ce n'était pas en s'isolant loin de sa famille qu'elle y arriverait. Heero ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui, solitaire et cynique, refusant d'accepter ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui. Lui, il vivait peut-être avec son père, mais il s'entendait si peu avec lui que c'était comme s'ils étaient deux étrangers habitant sous le même toit.

Il entendit le bourdonnement de la conversation depuis l'autre pièce. Relena s'efforçait de garder sa voix basse, il n'y eut que peu d'éclats de voix, sans doute parce que c'était plutôt son interlocuteur qui devait être retourné par sa déclaration. Pour une fois qu'elle appelait son père dans la semaine – elle avait dit à Heero qu'elle lui parlait environ une fois par semaine, le week-end, le plus souvent, quand elle avait une chance de tomber sur lui – et qu'elle avait vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dire, c'était pour lui annoncer qu'on l'avait agressée.

Puis ce fut le silence. Elle avait raccroché, mais ne vint pas le rejoindre. Heero comprit qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule un moment. Il entreprit donc de ramasser tous les bibelots et petits meubles qui étaient tombés durant la bagarre, laissant Relena dans le salon se remettre de ses émotions. Elle essayait de lui cacher son état, mais il avait vu qu'elle tremblait et que son regard n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur lui. Elle était sous le choc, ce qui était compréhensible. Il ne tenait pas à lui poser trop de question pour l'instant. La police l'avait déjà fait. Alors, pour se donner une contenance et une raison de rester, il rangea.

Dans le salon, Relena tenta en vain de se remettre de ses émotions. Ses jambes tremblaient, de même que ses mains tremblaient devant elle, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher. Etrangement, elle avait l'impression de ne rien entendre, de ne rien sentir… Tout était figé autour d'elle. Le temps n'avait pas bougé. D'ailleurs, quand elle balaya la pièce du regard, elle fut soulagée de constater que les murs solides étaient toujours là, ainsi que tous les objets dont elle avait l'habitude. Malgré ce qui venait de se produire, quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. C'était tant mieux.

Son regard avisa soudain la porte du placard sous l'escalier. Elle était ouverte. Une peur futile, ancestrale, remonta – quelque chose s'était glissé dedans, quelque chose de mauvais, de malsain, de terrifiant, c'était la porte ouverte vers un autre monde, un monstre s'y cachait, attendant la nuit pour surgir dans le noir de la maison… Un grand effort lui fut nécessaire pour se convaincre que ce n'était rien. Elle n'avait pas fermé tout à l'heure, un courant d'air avait dû ouvrir davantage la porte, rien de plus. Déterminée à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, elle alla refermer le placard. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Une ombre bougea dans le fond. Elle tressaillit et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Une lumière vive illumina la pièce remplie d'objets les plus divers. Les étagères, contre les murs, étaient recouvertes de livres, de boîtes en carton contenant vêtements et vieilleries. Le sol disparaissait sous les tapis roulés, les piles de journaux et les cartons. Quant au plafond, en biais car l'escalier passait au-dessus, il était le repère des araignées qui y avaient tissé leurs toiles.

A quatre pattes, Relena commença à bouger des objets pour vérifier que la chose qu'elle avait vue bouger n'était pas l'effet de son imagination. Son cœur battait très fort. Même si elle essayait de se répéter que ce n'était rien, peut-être une araignée suspendue près de l'ouverture de la porte qui avait renvoyée son ombre dans la pièce, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce qu'elle trouverait.

Un étrange feulement retentit. Elle soupira, l'angoisse diminuant d'un seul coup.

- Baron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit coquin…

~ * ~

Heero fut surpris de ne pas trouver Relena dans le salon comme il l'avait laissée. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine. Etait-elle en train de préparer un café ? Ou alors elle était montée s'allonger un moment dans sa chambre… Si jamais elle se reposait, il ne la dérangerait pas. Il irait attendre dehors qu'elle se réveille, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de la laisser seule.

En entendant un cri, il se précipita dans le couloir, affolé. Sa première pensée fut que Brian était revenu à l'improviste, ayant surmonté sa défaite, et qu'il était décidé à en finir avec Relena. Et avec lui, aussi, s'il intervenait. Mais il aperçut presque aussitôt le dos de l'adolescente dans le placard. Elle était assise sur ses talons et sa main couvrait la joue. S'était-elle cognée ?

- Relena ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la fit se tourner, sursautant en voyant du sang sur ses mains. Elle tremblait et ses yeux débordaient de larmes.

- C'est… C'est Baron, j'ai voulu le prendre et il a… Il a…

- Il a pris peur ?

- Oui…

- Il a dû paniquer. Avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… Tu aurais dû le laisser, il sera revenu vers toi quand il aura faim, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Mais j'ai cru… J'ai pensé que je pouvais le rassurer… Il me crachait dessus, je lui ai parlé mais…

- Viens, on va désinfecter ça. La blessure ne doit pas être très profonde.

Dans le couloir, elle ne fit pas trois pas qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Heero la regarda avec surprise, ne sachant que faire. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

- Je… Je sais que c'est stupide mais… Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de… de… de…

Ses nerfs avaient craqué. Heero le comprit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait réussi à se montrer forte quand Brian l'avait menacée, quand il avait pointé une arme vers elle, quand Heero s'était battu avec lui, quand les mots avaient fusé de partout… La simple agression du chat, qui ressemblait plus à un avertissement qu'une réelle correction, avait été la goutte de trop.

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu as le droit de pleurer si tu veux, c'est normal.

- Non, ce n'est pas… normal ! Je ne veux pas… pleurer ! répliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots, essayant de le repousser.

Comprenant qu'elle était en proie à une crise de panique, il tint bon. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas pleurer, mais son corps avait besoin de relâcher la pression, d'évacuer l'adrénaline qui avait couru dans ses veines durant ces longues et terribles dix minutes. Il fallait qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, qu'il était là, que tout était passé. Relena finit par cesser de se débattre, se laissant aller contre lui.

Les pleurs durèrent un long moment. Mais même quand ils s'arrêtèrent, l'adolescente ne bougea pas. Le visage enfoui dans la veste de son ami, elle respirait son odeur tout en calmant les battements de son cœur. Il sentait bon. C'était rassurant. Elle était en sécurité tant qu'elle était entourée par cette fragrance. Parce qu'elle faisait confiance à Heero, parce qu'elle l'appréciait, lui confiait sa vie, ses secrets… Parce qu'il veillait sur elle mieux que son frère ne l'aurait fait. Il était présent chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, l'épaulait sans poser la moindre question, et elle se sentait vraiment bien à ses côtés. Jamais il ne la pressait ni n'imposait sa présence. Si elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser ou se laisser caresser, il la relâchait et parlait d'autre chose, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si, deux secondes auparavant, il n'avait pas eu envie d'elle comme un fou.

- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? murmura-t-il à son oreille au bout d'un moment, quand sa présence devint trop pour lui et qu'il commença à être mal à l'aise. Appeler une amie et lui demander de rester avec toi, cette nuit. Ou même plusieurs amies. Tu seras en sécurité.

- Je doute pouvoir fermer les yeux ce soir…

- C'est le mieux à faire. Dormir te fera du bien. Tu as besoin d'oublier ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

- Oublier ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut oublier une telle chose ? Même si j'avais devant moi un millier de vies, je n'oublierai pas. Tout s'est gravé dans ma mémoire… et oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible.

Elle revoyait tout. Le sourire victorieux de Brian quand il la vit ouvrir la porte, ses mains sur elle, ses gestes si obscènes qu'ils lui donnaient envie de vomir, son éclat de rire lorsqu'elle le gifla en une vaine tentative de défense…

- Hey. Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Heero en la voyant se raidir.

Il encadra son visage de ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder, notant que son regard redevenait flou. Mais bien vite Relena se focalisa sur lui. Elle parvint même à lui sourire.

- Ca… Ca va. Je t'assure.

Il avait de sérieux doutes, mais ne voulait pas la vexer en insistant. Si elle disait ne pas avoir besoin de son aide, il ne pouvait pas la contraindre à l'accepter. Il avait soumis l'idée d'inviter des amies pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule, parce qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance. Lui aussi avait eu peur. Peur pour elle, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il n'aspirait qu'à la réconforter… mais elle était bien trop secouée pour ça.

- Si ça va, alors je vais te laisser. Préviens vite quelqu'un et fais attention à toi. Passe une… bonne nuit.

Mais elle le suppliait des yeux de rester, sans parvenir à formuler sa demande à voix haute tant elle était submergée par les émotions. Heero fut réellement déchiré, cependant il s'était promis de la laisser pour ce soir. Il voulait passer au poste de police, s'assurer que Brian était bien derrière les barreaux, incapable de faire le moindre mal à Relena. Si ce n'était pas le cas… Brian ferait mieux de prier pour que les policiers le trouvent rapidement, car Heero n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte.

Lorsqu'il se détourna pour partir, Relena attrapa sa manche. Il la regarda, surpris, et comprit en voyant son visage.

- Peut-être que tu… veux que je reste avec toi ?

- S'il te plaît…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, une faible supplique. Et pourtant, elle avait plus de puissance qu'un hurlement. Il céda.

- Laisse-moi juste appeler chez moi. Je ne voudrais pas que mon père appelle la police et qu'ils lui racontent tout par inadvertance.

~ * ~

Heero n'arrivait pas à cacher sa nervosité. La maison était plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité, on se serait cru dans un film d'horreur. Trois fois, il retourna dans l'entrée et la cuisine vérifier que les portes donnant sur l'extérieur étaient soigneusement verrouillées. Il tenait à ne courir aucun risque. La police l'avait informé qu'ils allaient faire des rondes dans le quartier, en voiture, mais il ne leur faisait qu'à moitié confiance. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils auraient autre chose à faire, et ailleurs.

Relena était déjà à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans toute la maison. De jour, ça pouvait encore aller, Heero ne trouvait pas ça dérangeant. L'adolescente était une amie, il était normal d'aller chez les uns les autres faire ses devoirs, boire un verre ou simplement pour discuter. Heero ne le faisait pas très souvent, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait peu d'amis. Il préférait le confort de sa maison. Cependant Relena n'était pas qu'une amie, elle était également une fille. Et Heero n'était qu'un adolescent… Il ressentait du désir, des pulsions. Il n'était pas certain de savoir se contrôler. C'était compliqué. Relena était bien partie pour détester tous les hommes, vu ce qui était arrivé avec Brian… Et lui était un homme, aussi. Elle était susceptible de prendre une avance pour une attaque.

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention ? En tant que petit ami, et même en tant qu'ami, il s'inquiétait à son sujet. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait que des ennuis. Il en était en partie responsable. S'il n'avait pas tué le père coyote… Voilà une erreur qui lui pèserait sur la conscience toute sa vie. Il aurait dû se fier à son instinct, qui lui criait de ne pas tirer. Un animal qui le faisait autant courir, qui l'entraînait à des lieues de l'endroit où il avait remarqué ses traces, qui luttait avec tant d'acharnement pour sa survie, il ne fallait pas le tuer. C'était une perte trop grande pour le règne animal.

Inconsciemment, le regard du brun se porta sur la fenêtre. Dans le jardin, à l'abri dans son enclos, le coyote survivant tournait en rond. Qu'allait en faire Relena ? Le placer ailleurs ? Le relâcher ? Les animaux sauvages ne pouvaient pas rester avec l'être humain. L'appel de la nature était le plus fort. Un jour, le coyote voudrait retourner à la forêt, son domaine, et retrouver la trace de ses comparses. Relena pouvait lui apporter de la nourriture en abondance tous les jours, lui parlait, passait du temps avec lui, il n'aspirerait qu'à la liberté. La nuit, il tendrait l'oreille en entendant les coyotes hurler à la lune. Il chercherait à ronger le grillage, à creuser un passage en dessous, à démolir les palissades pour se réfugier dans les bois.

Mais en attendant, il devait s'occuper de Relena. Elle aurait bien le temps de voir ce qu'elle voulait faire de lui le matin venu. Garder le petit coyote lui rappellerait peut-être de mauvais souvenirs, ainsi que le souvenir de celui qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Si Heero avait dû prendre une décision, il l'aurait certainement libéré. Mais il n'était pas Relena. Elle ferait son choix.

Craignant un peu les réactions qu'il pouvait avoir en retrouvant Relena, Heero monta néanmoins à l'étage. Il la trouva dans sa chambre, allongée sur le lit, au-dessus de la couverture. Il ne voyait que son dos.

- Tu dors ? murmura-t-il, essayant de ne pas la réveiller si c'était le cas.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage fatigué.

- Non, dit-elle, s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Tu devrais. Tu as besoin de repos. Surtout après cette soirée.

- Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là…

- Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai vérifié les accès. Il doit être au centre-ville ou chez lui. La police va vite l'attraper. Ils vont certainement le garder en garde à vue pour la nuit. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je sais bien, mais…

- Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est ça ?

L'adolescente acquiesça. Impossible de gommer les images qui se jouaient dans sa tête. Des frissons la parcouraient même par moments. Elle aurait aimé, pourtant. Faire le vide, oublier, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Reprendra sa vie tranquille de tous les jours sans se faire plus de souci.

Sans un mot, Heero alla s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Il étudiait avec attention son regard.

- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

Sa question parut le décontenancer.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Brian a essayé de te tuer, rappela-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Tu n'es pas Brian. Et il n'a pas « essayé » de me tuer. Il a…

- Il est venu s'énerver sur toi. Avec une arme. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit venu pour prendre le thé.

Elle se sentit sourire malgré elle.

- Je sais que tu ne me feras rien, Heero. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu étais là… et tu es venu à mon secours. C'est donc que tu es du bon côté.

Il secoua la tête.

- Bon côté, mauvais côté, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que tu as eu raison de t'opposer à lui. Tu n'avais pas à le laisser faire.

Elle se garda bien de répondre qu'elle n'aurait pas pu tenir longtemps. Les maisons voisines n'étaient pas très proches de la sienne, personne n'aurait entendu ses cris. Si Heero n'était pas venu, elle se serait retrouvée réellement seule, livrée à elle-même. Brian était fort et avait un fusil avec lui. On est capable de faire des choses bien stupides juste pour rester en vie.

Relena se mit à bâiller. Comprenant que les événements l'avaient épuisée, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'admettre, il lui proposa de se rallonger.

- Et… toi ? murmura-t-elle en réprimant avec difficulté un nouveau bâillement.

- Moi, je vais veiller à ce que tu dormes bien, que tu te détendes. Après, j'irai à côté pour me reposer aussi un peu.

- Ne pars pas…

Sa main attrapa son bras, tira doucement. Elle fermait déjà les yeux.

- Tu dormiras mieux si je ne suis pas là, protesta-t-il.

- Mais j'ai peur… J'ai peur de faire des cauchemars, de voir des choses que je préfèrerais éviter.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, répéta-t-il.

Il attendit qu'elle se glisse sous la couverture pour s'allonger à ses côtés, contre son dos. Un bras était passé autour de la forme recroquevillée dans le lit. Il crut percevoir un léger tremblement de sa part.

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non. J'ai juste… Tu ne me rejoins pas ?

- Tu dois dormir, Relena. Vraiment.

Il céda pourtant. Ses chaussures avaient été laissées en bas, il se contenta d'enlever son pull et de soulever la couverture pour s'allonger dans le lit. Le corps de Relena lui parut étrangement chaud. Avec un soupir d'aise, elle se blottit contre lui.

- Bonne nuit…, marmonna-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Bonne nuit.

A suivre dans le chapitre 9

(publication le lundi 01 mars)

* * *

Notes de lecture :

(1) : 'Vatti', diminutif de 'Vater', 'père' en allemand (que Relena est allemande n'est qu'une hypothèse, elle vient "d'Europe du Nord" et sa famille et elle sont blonds aux yeux bleus, les concepteurs de la série ne s'encombrent pas tellement de subtilités).


	9. Chap 9 The none so happy almost ending

**Hunting the coyote**

Titre : Hunting the coyote.

Chapitre : 09, The none so happy almost ending (La pas si heureuse presque fin).

Auteur : Katel Belacqua.

Fandom : Gundam Wing.

Persos et Pairing : Heero x Relena, Peter.

Rating : T.

Genres : UA, romance, drame, vie quotidienne.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing manga à Koichi Tokita. Gundam Wing anime à Masashi Ikeda et au studio Sunrise. "Gundam" à Yoshiyuki Tomino et Hajime Yadate.

Nombre de mots : 3 200 mots.

Notes globales sur le texte : - La soundtrack n'est, évidemment, qu'une indication. Ce ne sont pas des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ou que j'ai écoutées en écrivant, plutôt des chansons qui correspondent à l'ambiance du chapitre en question. Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les chansons, je peux les envoyer par mail !

- Aucun humain ou animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte. Sauf l'auteur et Gugus, ordinateur portable de son état.

- Les idées évoquées dans le texte n'impliquent que les personnages, bien évidemment. Ca fait partie de l'histoire, rien de plus. Pas la peine de partir dans un débat pro-chasse, anti-chasse, ce n'est ni le lieu ni mon intention ni ce que j'espère vous faire retenir de cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - The none so happy almost ending**

_Soundtrack : Damien Saez - Toi tu dis que t'es bien sans moi_

Le quartier parut étrangement calme à Heero quand il arriva à destination. Etait-ce seulement une semaine plus tôt qu'il s'était précipité ici à la nuit tombée, la peur au ventre, certain que Brian allait faire du mal à Relena ? Il lui semblait qu'un mois au moins s'était passé depuis.

Il fallait avouer que sa vie avait bien changé en ce court laps de temps. Il ne faisait plus partie de la bande de Brian, avec qui il était quasiment en guerre. Les rares personnes qu'il appréciait parmi ceux qui gravitaient autour de lui avaient tourné le dos à Brian après lui avoir dit ce qu'ils pensaient de son attitude et de sa personnalité en général, ils avaient ensuite rejoint Heero, si bien que celui-ci les considérait désormais comme ses amis… Et Peter avait fini de convaincre son fils qu'il avait bien fait de remettre à sa place le « petit caïd ». Des relations comme lui, on s'en passerait volontiers, comme il avait dit. Elles n'apportaient strictement rien, sur le moment ou plus tard, si ce n'est un paquet d'ennuis.

Peter avait énuméré une liste de services que Brian aurait pu demander à Heero s'il continuait à être de ses fréquentations. A faire frémir. Prêter de l'argent qu'on ne reverrait jamais. Rendre des services à tout moment, qu'il fasse jour, nuit, qu'il soit occupé, au travail, en congés, en vacances. Rencontrer des gens dont la compagnie pouvait être douteuse, juste parce que Brian affirmerait « qu'ils étaient des amis à lui ». Gérer les retombées de certaines magouilles, comme des soirées qui avaient mal tourné, avec par exemple drogue, alcool, filles dont on avait forcé la main. Et le risque à courir d'être vu avec Brian, ce qui pouvait considérablement nuire à la réputation.

Vraiment, il avait fait une bonne action en l'envoyant balader, avait conclu son père.

Effacer Brian de sa vie avait tout de même fait étrange à Heero. Il lui semblait qu'il s'ôtait une partie de lui-même. Personne ne l'avait forcé à rejoindre la bande, il y avait même eu des moments où il s'était bien amusé, des discussions passionnantes, des débats intéressants, où tous confrontaient ses idées… Heero ne participait peut-être pas aux sorties ou aux activités du groupe hors du lycée, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait été tenu à l'écart. Qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était à une partie de sa vie qu'il tournait le dos. Il avait ressenti un vide, sur le moment. Mais Relena l'avait vite comblé. Il la voyait de plus en plus, durant les pauses, à la sortie du lycée, en ville… Normal, c'était sa petite amie. Un sourire d'elle et ses ennuis s'envolaient. C'était pour cette raison qu'il allait chez elle à ce moment précis.

La porte d'entrée était verrouillée. Il en fut soulagé. Relena n'avait pas intérêt à se montrer distraite et à risquer de se faire cambrioler ou à nouveau agresser. Heero lui avait recommandé de prendre soin à verrouiller portes et fenêtres chaque soir, et de vérifier autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour qu'elle soit rassurée de l'avoir bien fait.

Il sonna et attendit. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle allait regarder par une fenêtre ou le loup pour savoir qui lui rendait visite avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Il sonna à nouveau, patienta… Rien. L'intérieur était encore plus silencieux que l'extérieur. Craignant que la sonnette ne soit cassée, il frappa plusieurs fois contre le panneau de la porte.

- Relena ? Relena ?! appela-t-il, se demandant si elle s'était terrée dans un coin de la maison.

Elle était chez elle, il en était certain. Elle ne se promenait pratiquement plus dans la forêt, craignant les mauvaises rencontres, comme elle le lui avait expliqué, Heero avait pris l'habitude de l'accompagner chaque fois qu'elle allait faire ses courses ou se promener en ville… Elle ne sortirait pas sans l'avertir, c'était une certitude. A moins que une chose grave ne soit arrivée.

Heero insista, frappa, sonna, appela, mais sans résultat. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il eut l'idée de faire le tour de la maison et de passer par le jardin. Peut-être était-elle occupée à jouer avec le petit coyote… ?

Mais l'arrière-cour était tout aussi silencieuse que le reste. Et pire encore : les cages avaient été démontées, les grillages enlevés, et le tout avait été rangé le long de la façade, à l'abri du vent et de la pluie. Le coyote avait disparu, ainsi que les oiseaux.

Bien qu'il sache au fond de lui qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà conclu, Heero essaya la porte de derrière, qui s'avéra être aussi fermée que le reste. Il jeta un regard à l'intérieur, par la fenêtre de la cuisine : il n'y avait plus rien dans la pièce, à part quelques meubles qui ne pouvaient être décrochés du mur, le four et le frigo, entrouvert, vide et débranché.

Relena était partie. Elle avait déménagé.

Pour s'assurer qu'il ne prenait pas de conclusion hâtive, il alla interroger les voisins. La plupart n'étaient au courant de rien. Mais une vieille dame lui apprit qu'un camion de déménagement était venu dans la matinée et que des hommes avaient passé trois heures à y faire entrer tous les cartons et les meubles. Relena était montée dans la voiture qui avait suivi le camion, sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Elle était accompagnée de quelqu'un dont elle semblait proche. Elle n'avait pas laissé d'adresse, ni cherché à prévenir le voisinage.

Son frère était venu l'aider à prendre ses affaires, comprit Heero. Et elle n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de lui en parler. Evidemment. Il aurait dû se douter que sa famille allait s'affoler et lui demander de rentrer. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Enfin, elle avait eu le choix de lui parler avant son départ, de lui téléphoner, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le contacter, à passer le voir, rien.

En marchant sur le chemin du retour, Heero n'arriva pas à laisser le sentiment de trahison derrière lui. Juste au moment où il se disait que tout allait bien… Il n'était pas assez important pour qu'elle lui parle de ce genre de décision, visiblement. Elle partait comme une voleuse, comme si elle était coupable de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? D'avoir été agressée ? Elle n'avait pas provoqué Brian, c'était lui qui perdait la tête à son sujet et n'avait pas digéré leur séparation. Pourtant, ils étaient trop différents pour s'entendre, tous les deux. Autant Brian était égoïste, autant Relena désirait aider tous ceux qui lui étaient proches et qui avaient des problèmes. Ils ne seraient pas restés ensemble très longtemps. Mais Brian était ainsi fait : il quittait, il n'était pas quitté. Son orgueil ne supportait pas que ce soit une fille qui lui dicte sa loi.

Sa famille n'avait pas à obliger Relena de revenir au domicile familial si elle ne voulait pas. Il devait y avoir des lois, quelque part, contre ça. Elle avait subi une épreuve traumatisante qui aurait pu lui enlever toute envie de vivre seule, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui imposer ça. Elle avait le droit de choisir. Il y avait forcément une autre solution à envisager. Elle pouvait… Elle pouvait déménager et trouver une cohabitation plus près du centre-ville, par exemple. Habiter avec une amie de confiance. Elle ne risquerait rien, ne souffrirait plus de la solitude. Quant au coyote, un refuge pourrait s'occuper de lui. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller le voir très souvent. Le gouvernement américain tenait à préserver la faune de son pays. Les refuges et fermes d'animaux sauvages promettaient de s'occuper des bêtes qu'on leur confiait, souvent blessées ou orphelines (1). Le public et les touristes aimaient aller les voir et se prenaient d'affection pour ces animaux à la fourrure toute douce, qui semblaient si domestiqués tant qu'ils étaient dans ces fermes d'élevage.

Elle aurait pu rester… Mais les raisons qui auraient contrebalancé la décision de sa famille n'avaient pas dû peser assez lourd sur la balance. Elle n'était même pas restée _pour lui_.

Comment Heero put regagner l'appartement sans encombre, ce fut un mystère complet pour lui. Il lui semblait n'avoir vu aucun feu, aucune voiture, aucun piéton. Tout s'était effacé. Peut-être avait-il manqué d'être renversé, peut-être l'avait-on insulté pour son inattention, peut-être des personnes qui le connaissaient avaient-ils cherché à lui parler dans la rue. Il n'en savait rien. En entendant claquer la porte dans son dos, ce fut comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve. Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas détendu et reposé, et qu'il avait l'impression de recevoir une chape de plomb sur la tête.

Relena avait disparu. De la ville comme de sa vie.

Comprenant pleinement ce que cela signifiait, il se laissa glisser au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Quand avait-elle compris qu'elle devrait partir ? Quand avait-elle pris sa décision ? Avant Brian ? Quand Brian était venu ? Quand elle avait téléphoné à ses parents et qu'elle parlait dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Ou le lendemain, quand la sonnerie du téléphone avait retenti, était-ce déjà un ordre impératif de faire ses bagages et ses adieux ? A chaque fois qu'elle avait une conversation, il s'éloignait par politesse, car il savait d'expérience combien cela pouvait être énervant de se faire espionner. Mais s'il avait écouté… S'il avait été attentif aux signes… Aurait-il compris ? Il aurait pu la retenir. Lui parler, lui proposer des alternatives. Aller voir ses parents et les supplier de la laisser encore un peu.

Soudain, il réalisa que son comportement était foncièrement égoïste. Relena avait été très choquée par l'agression, plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer. Peut-être avait-elle eu besoin de s'éloigner de la ville, et la décision avait pu venir d'elle-même. La peur de tomber un jour sur Brian dehors, d'entendre les commentaires de commères, de se faire insulter juste parce qu'elle avait reporté un criminel en devenir… Heero n'avait sans doute pas été capable de se montrer compréhensif. Elle avait pensé qu'elle l'ennuierait à raconter ses doutes, sa peur, alors que lui était persuadé que tout allait bien.

- Un problème, fiston ?

Heero tressaillit et leva les yeux. Son père le regardait d'un air intrigué. Il devait être là depuis un moment, il ne paraissait pas surpris de le voir effondrer contre la porte.

- Relena est partie, lâcha l'adolescent d'une voix atone.

Un éclair de sympathie traversa les yeux de Peter.

- Ah.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Je ne la connaissais pas. Elle n'a pas… Je ne sais pas, moi. Changé de maison, par exemple ? Elle n'est pas allée à l'hôtel quelques jours ?

- Avec tous ses vêtements ? Tous ses meubles ? Sa voisine m'a dit qu'un camion est venu. La plaque n'était pas du coin. Elle est partie. Vraiment partie. Et ne m'en a pas parlé.

- Ca arrive, parfois, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. La vie continue.

- Mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle continue, bordel ! J'ai envie de savoir où elle est, si elle va bien, pourquoi elle a déménagé sans rien me dire…

Heero baissa les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle émotion dominait : la colère ou la tristesse ? Devait-il éclater de fureur ou se mettre à se lamenter ?

- J'ai envie de l'avoir à mes côtés…

L'adulte vint s'accroupir près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas consoler son fils – Heero prendrait outrage du fait d'être traité comme un enfant – mais lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, tout simplement.

- Je sais. C'est dur, parfois, les séparations. Elle n'a sans doute pas voulu te faire de la peine. Crois-moi, si elle te quitte de cette façon-là, c'est qu'elle n'a pas une grande estime de toi. Tu vaux bien mieux.

Heero n'arrivait pas à croire à ses paroles.

~ * ~

Heero avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il ne se souvenait plus des détails, mais il était sûr d'avoir peu dormi et fait des cauchemars quand il avait réussi à sombrer dans le sommeil. Son père dirait certainement que c'était parce qu'il ressassait toujours les mêmes choses, à savoir la rupture et le départ précipité de Relena, mais il n'était pas là quand l'adolescent se leva, alors il eut la chance d'éviter la leçon de moral. Il voulait oublier la veille. Effacer tout simplement ce jour du calendrier. Prétendre, en se levant, qu'on était non pas samedi mais vendredi. Il avait de la chance : ces deux jours-là, il ne commençait les cours qu'à onze heures, cela lui laissait largement le temps de dormir. Quand il dormait. Pas comme aujourd'hui. A neuf heures, l'esprit au ralenti, il se leva parce qu'il était incapable de rester davantage au lit.

N'ayant pas d'appétit, il sauta le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait envie de rien. Dormir, boire, manger, sortir, profiter du beau temps, lever un pied… Tout cela lui paraissait ne présenter pas le moindre intérêt. Si son corps ne le faisait pas pour lui-même, il aurait peut-être arrêté de respirer. L'existence lui pesait. C'était une maladie horrible contre laquelle on ne pouvait pas lutter. Il avait hâte qu'elle se termine. Le néant était préférable à cet état d'abattement total dans lequel il était.  
Le facteur passa un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Heero alla prendre le courrier, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Il promena les yeux sur les différentes lettres, ne lisant pas vraiment le nom du destinataire ni les détails sur l'expéditeur. Pourtant, il fut intrigué par une lettre. Elle n'avait pas de timbre, pas de signe distinctif, l'adresse était écrite à la main… et elle lui était destinée.

Il posa le reste du courrier sur la table de la cuisine et ouvrit celle-là en premier. Les mots lui sautèrent aussitôt au visage.

_« Heero,_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir dû partir si vite et sans te prévenir. Mais mes parents ont paniqué. Ils ne supportaient pas l'idée que je puisse rester seule et ils n'ont pas voulu m'envoyer une personne de confiance qui resterait avec moi… Alors ils m'ont obligés à rentrer. "Obliger" est peut-être un peu fort : ce sont mes parents, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus, ils me manquent. Il faut croire que les événements m'ont remuée plus que je ne pourrais le dire, car je n'ai pas hésité un instant. Je devais m'en aller d'ici._

_Tu n'es pas responsable de mon choix. En aucune façon. Si j'avais eu une seule raison de rester, ça aurait été parce que tu étais là. Mais j'avais pris ma décision, tout s'est précipité, je n'ai pas pu reculer. Mon frère est venu s'assurer que je ne revienne pas sur ma parole. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir à ce moment précis… J'ai juste le temps de t'écrire ce mot pendant que les déménageurs chargent les derniers cartons._

_Sache que je ne regrette rien. Rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, rien de ce que j'ai pu vivre ici, à Nekoosa. A part qui tu sais, évidemment. J'y ai passé de si bons moments… Mais je sais que je ne reviendrai plus. J'ai besoin de tourner la page, de changer d'air, de découvrir ma voie, et ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai ce que je veux faire de mon avenir. Je ne laisserai à personne le soin de le faire, même s'il y a des milliers de Brian de par le monde._

_J'emmène le coyote avec moi. Il est trop petit pour survivre dans la forêt, il n'est pas encore capable de chasser. J'aurais pu avoir la possibilité de le laisser dans un foyer, le confier aux bons soins d'un ranger… Mais je m'y suis attachée. Ce petit coyote, il me rappelle toi, d'une certaine façon. Luttant pour vivre, animé d'une grande force, protégeant les siens, mais maladroit, gauche, dans l'incapacité de s'en sortir sans aide._

_Quand il sera plus grand, je le relâcherai dans la forêt près de chez moi. Elle est bien loin du Wisconsin mais qui sait ? Les coyotes voyagent beaucoup. Tu le reverras peut-être. Et si c'est le cas, Heero, s'il te plaît… ne lui tire pas dessus. Rappelle-toi ce petit être tout chaud que tu as transporté dans ta poche. Rappelle-toi combien ça a été difficile de leur apprendre à boire du lait, à eux qui venaient tout juste de perdre leur mère et leur père. Rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas la nature qui a ordonné qu'ils devaient être orphelins, que l'Homme est capable de les aider et de les prendre sous son aile comme s'il s'agissait d'êtres humains. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas aussi des animaux, à l'origine ? On a déjà vu des tigres élever des petits faons, alors qu'ils se nourrissent de cette espèce. Et nous, on élève bien des vaches, des lapins, des poulets, pour les manger. Certains en font leurs animaux de compagnie. Moi, je veux juste avoir la fierté de me dire que j'ai aidé un petit coyote à grandir. Il survivra parce que j'ai été là. Parce qu'on a été là. Toi aussi, tu l'as aidé._

_Je dois y aller maintenant. Milliardo s'impatiente. Je crois qu'il pense que tu peux venir à tout moment… Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais en cours pendant que je m'envolais comme une voleuse. Il n'a pas posé de question à ton sujet. C'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé que tu le rencontres, je suis certaine que vous vous entendriez très bien (2)._

_Adieu, donc. Porte-toi bien._

_Et entre à la MIT, que je n'ai aucun regret à avoir passé tant de temps à te faire réviser…_

_Relena D. »_

Au moins, cela clarifiait son départ. Mais cela lui donnait également une dimension plus réelle. Relena était vraiment partie. Et elle ne reviendrait pas.

Il ressentit vaguement l'envie de pleurer, lui qui d'ordinaire ne pleurait jamais. Quand sa mère était partie refaire sa vie ailleurs, il n'avait rien dit. Quand il avait tué son premier animal à la chasse, un lapin à la fourrure brune qui paraissait adorable, il n'avait rien dit non plus. Mais là, il avait envie de retrouver Relena juste pour lui demander… de ne pas partir. Et il était déjà trop tard. Comprenant qu'il aurait essayé de la retenir, elle avait quitté Nekoosa sans lui toucher un mot de sa décision. Lui laissant seulement cette lettre, cet ultime message.

Cependant, Heero ne pleura pas. Les garçons ne pleurent pas, comme le répétait un de ses amis (3). Il rangea la lettre dans un tiroir, prépara son sac, et alla au lycée de la même manière qu'il y serait allé si Relena l'y attendait.

Il ne lui laisserait pas le luxe d'éprouver de la tristesse pour son départ.

Si elle voulait vivre sa vie, alors lui aussi la vivrait. Objectif : la MIT. Plus que jamais, il tenait à y entrer.

A suivre dans le chapitre 10

(publication le lundi 08 mars)

* * *

Notes de lecture :

(1) : Il existe un peu partout, aux Etats-Unis, en France, au Canada, etc., des refuges pour les animaux sauvages, car la priorité est d'essayer de les réinsérer dans la nature. En aucun cas ils ne doivent être considérés comme des animaux de compagnie.

(2) : Mouais ben c'est pas gagné. Ils ne sont pas ennemis dans la série, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, mais ils ne sont pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ayant tous les deux les intérêts de Relena en tête, il leur arrive d'avoir des divergences d'opinion, on va dire.

(3) : Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser qu'il s'agit évidemment de Duo ?


	10. Chap 10 The none so unhappy ending

**Hunting the coyote**

Titre : Hunting the coyote.

Chapitre : 10, The none so unhappy ending (La pas si non joyeuse fin).

Auteur : Katel Belacqua.

Fandom : Gundam Wing.

Persos et Pairing : Heero x Relena, et le coyote.

Rating : T voire K+.

Genres : UA, romance, vie quotidienne.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing manga à Koichi Tokita. Gundam Wing anime à Masashi Ikeda et au studio Sunrise. "Gundam" à Yoshiyuki Tomino et Hajime Yadate.

Nombre de mots : 4 562 mots.

Notes globales sur le texte : - La soundtrack n'est, évidemment, qu'une indication. Ce ne sont pas des chansons qui m'ont inspirée ou que j'ai écoutées en écrivant, plutôt des chansons qui correspondent à l'ambiance du chapitre en question. Pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai les chansons, je peux les envoyer par mail !

- Aucun humain ou animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce texte. Sauf l'auteur et Gugus, ordinateur portable de son état.

- Les idées évoquées dans le texte n'impliquent que les personnages, bien évidemment. Ca fait partie de l'histoire, rien de plus. Pas la peine de partir dans un débat pro-chasse, anti-chasse, ce n'est ni le lieu ni mon intention ni ce que j'espère vous faire retenir de cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - The none so unhappy ending**

_Soundtrack : No Doubt - Don't speak_

Il fallut une année supplémentaire à Heero pour pouvoir entrer à la Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Il travailla neuf mois à temps plein comme caissier dans un supermarché, démissionna pour réviser à fond le concours d'entrée, et livra des journaux très tôt jusqu'au jour des résultats. Cela le forçait à se lever avant l'aube, mais il aimait la tranquillité du petit matin pour travailler. Après sa tournée, il avait la journée devant lui.

Evidemment, il avait été déçu de ne pouvoir y entrer tout de suite. Cependant, la déception s'était ajoutée à la liste. Le départ de Relena restait le numéro un. Il ne comprenait toujours pas sa décision. Mais le temps avait passé, beaucoup de mois, il ne ressentait plus de la douleur en pensant à elle, juste une vague tristesse teintée de mélancolie. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit la première personne à qui il annoncerait qu'il y allait.

Cela lui fit drôle de quitter le comté et l'Etat pour aller dans le Massachusetts. Le temps était différent. La proximité avec l'océan Atlantique apportait du vent froid et de la pluie. Heero n'aurait su exprimer ce qu'il ressentit en découvrant la mer pour la première fois. C'était à la fois décevant et merveilleux. Une telle étendue d'eau, ça ne semblait avoir rien d'exceptionnel, et pourtant c'était là, en face de lui. Et très loin, bien plus loin que la ligne d'horizon, il y avait l'Europe, l'Afrique.

Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ, certainement. Dans l'immense campus, Heero redevenait anonyme. Personne ne le connaissait et il ne connaissait personne. Cela lui allait très bien. Ici, il ne risquerait pas d'entendre parler de Brian ni de Relena.

Quoique. Elle avait dit vouloir faire ses études à Harvard, non ? C'était tout près de Boston, à Cambridge (1) pour être exact. Quinze minutes en voiture à peine. Heero fut tenté plusieurs fois d'y aller, de se promener dans les espaces publics pour tenter de l'apercevoir… Mais les chances étaient trop minces pour que cela arrive. Parmi les milliers d'étudiants, comment reconnaîtrait-il Relena ? Et qui pouvait lui affirmer qu'elle y était bien ? Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait, quand elle lui avait écrit sa dernière lettre. Elle pouvait très bien être à Princeton, à Yale, à Chicago… ou à l'étranger. Peut-être ses parents l'avaient-ils fait revenir en Allemagne.

Vraiment… Heero n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. A croire qu'il devenait comme Brian et ne supportait pas la séparation. Non, c'était totalement différent. Relena avait rompu avec Brian, mais elle s'était séparée de lui. Elle avait été obligée de déménager, et elle savait qu'elle ne donnerait plus de nouvelle, d'où sa décision de le laisser partir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste constamment attaché à elle quand elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le voir ni lui parler. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Heero n'avait pas de petite amie. Il n'en cherchait pas et n'en désirait pas d'autre que Relena.

Les études étaient dures. Heero s'était attendu à un niveau élevé, mais la quantité de travail demandée l'écrasa les premiers mois. Il n'avait plus l'impression de vivre. Dès qu'il quittait les salles de classe, il devait aller à la bibliothèque ou en salle de travail réaliser des dossiers d'études, écrire des dissertations et faire toutes les recherches que réclamaient ses professeurs. Il ne se couchait pas avant deux heures du matin, se levait à cinq heures pour réviser ses cours… Au téléphone, Peter trouvait que sa voix était épuisée et le suppliait de se reposer de temps en temps. Comme s'il pouvait se permettre ce luxe.

Le premier semestre passé, il s'habitua à la masse de travail. Avec un peu d'organisation, il parvenait même à s'organiser des petites sorties et des moments de loisir. Le plus souvent, il allait se balader en ville, prenait un café en terrasse tout en lisant ou en faisant ses devoirs. La mer ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, décida-t-il sur un coup de tête. Il préférait la forêt, ses sous-bois humides, ses bêtes mystérieuses, son silence jamais total. Le vent qui soufflait dans les branches produisait un son doux, pratiquement une chanson. Ca lui manquait. Dès qu'il aurait du temps, il louerait une voiture et s'enfoncerait dans le Connecticut (2) pour retrouver ses anciens repères dans la forêt. Qui sait, il croiserait peut-être un coyote. Si c'était le cas, il sourirait en pensant à Relena. Elle lui avait donné envie de protéger cet animal, qui savait se montrer si noble à sa manière. Qu'il le veuille ou non, chaque fois qu'il en verrait un, il aurait son visage en tête. Son sourire, surtout. Doux, rêveur, délicat. Comme elle.

Il ne l'oubliait pas même lorsqu'il avait tant de devoirs qu'il en oubliait de manger.

Un beau jour, il apprit une nouvelle qui lui resta en travers de la gorge. En feuilletant un journal national, ses yeux accrochèrent une photographie. Le papier n'était même pas récent, il était resté dans un coin de sa chambre d'étudiant quelques semaines. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'article la première fois. Mais ce jour-là, il le vit. On y parlait d'un sénateur, qui posait avec sa famille. Le journal parlait d'un amendement que l'homme politique cherchait à faire passer, Heero ne lut pas plus que l'introduction.

Encadrée par ses parents, le bras d'un adulte entourant ses épaules dans un geste protecteur, Relena souriait à l'objectif.  
La photo était en noir et blanc, pourtant Heero n'eut pas le moindre doute. C'était bien elle. Avec cette famille dont Heero savait si peu de choses. Et l'adulte qui était si proche d'elle, ce devait être Milliardo, son grand frère.

Mais pourquoi était-il question du « sénateur Peacecraft et de sa famille » ?

Quelques recherches plus tard, et par le biais de plusieurs réseaux d'informations (3), Heero comprit que « Darlian » était le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Relena. Nom qu'elle avait dû utiliser pour garantir son anonymat pendant ses études. On ne faisait pas le lien entre une banale adolescente qui avait des parents très occupés ailleurs que dans le comté, et la fille d'un sénateur. Il devait reconnaître que c'était bien trouvé.

A l'automne suivant, comme Heero avait réussi sa première année et allait entrer dans la deuxième, il décida de tenter de reprendre contact avec Relena. La famille Peacecraft possédait une maison de vacances non loin de la ville de Cambridge. Relena y logeait peut-être pour ses études. Au pire, quelqu'un pourrait bien lui donner son adresse.

Comme il avait mis du temps ) se décider, le soir tombait et le ciel s'était déjà assombri au-delà de la cime des arbres. Personne ne faisait attention à lui dans le quartier, même si sa tenue des plus ordinaires devait faire bizarre. Toutes les maisons étaient magnifiques, des manoirs à plusieurs étages, avec colonnades, balcons, portails dorés, jardins immenses et parfaitement entretenus… Il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que des ministres ou des hommes d'affaire importants habitaient là. Il se surprit à sourire en constant que la propriété qu'il cherchait, de taille assez conséquente, possédait un grand parc qui donnait sur la forêt. Evidemment. Relena ne pouvait pas rester loin de la nature, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'imaginait bien suppliant son père de choisir ce terrain plutôt qu'un autre, pour la seule raison que le jardin était immense. Il y avait peut-être même des écuries à l'arrière de la maison. Relena lui avait dit qu'elle montait depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Il n'eut pas à sonner. Il aperçut, à travers le grillage du portail, une silhouette un peu plus loin, baissée, qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Elle se releva et se tourna vers lui, comme s'il l'avait appelée. Or il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il en était pratiquement certain.

La jeune fille approcha lentement de la grille et l'ouvrit, mais ne l'invita pas à rentrer. Il n'essaya pas non plus de s'imposer. L'avoir sous ses yeux était déjà un miracle en soi.

- Heero… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La rencontre était si irréelle qu'il ne put que la dévisager. A quel moment allait-il se réveiller ? Quand retrouverait-il son lit, sa chambre, son quotidien monotone ?

- Tu m'as encore suivie ? demanda Relena, son nez se plissant avec malice.

Il tressaillit.

- Non…

- Alors tu cherchais encore la fille des bois ? Celle qui était avec les coyotes ?

- Je n'ai vu aucun coyote, répliqua-t-il par automatisme.

Cette rencontre était réellement très différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer…

- Il y en a, pourtant. Dans la forêt. Dont le mien. Tu te souviens ? Celui qu'on a sauvé, qu'on a nourri… Il est là, maintenant.

- Evidemment que je m'en souviens.

Il regarda en direction des bois. Ainsi, des coyotes rodaient encore dans les parages ? Et les chasseurs, qu'en était-il, d'eux ? Y avait-il un autre lui, chassant afin de gagner suffisamment pour continuer ses études, qui tomberait sur une autre Relena ? Combien de personnes qu'il côtoyait à l'université faisaient de la chasse leur moyen de subsistance ? Et combien en faisaient leur passe-temps ?

- Il… va bien ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il gambadait gaiement près de la lisière. Il s'approche toujours de la propriété. C'est dangereux, pourtant. Les gens de la maison ont des consignes, mais s'il s'avère qu'il approche d'une autre habitation…

- C'est parce qu'il te connaît. Parce que pour lui, tu fais partie de sa meute. Il ne peut pas couper les liens avec toi.

- Sans doute. Mais je ne suis pas un coyote. Il le sait, il voit bien que je ne mange pas la même chose que lui, que je ne chasse pas comme lui, que je ne vis pas comme lui. Il sent mon odeur d'humaine… Ca devrait l'avertir du danger.

- Il sent la main qui l'a nourri, qui l'a protégé. Tu n'es pas une humaine comme les autres.

- Il a fondé une famille, je crois. J'ai vu un autre coyote qui le suivait, l'autre jour. J'espère que c'était le cas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il réfrène ses instincts parce qu'il a été en partie élevé par des êtres humains. Il ne doit pas oublier qui il est.

- S'il a réussi à partir, c'est qu'il s'en souvient.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, détaillant brièvement son apparence. Un pantalon noir à la coupe droite, un petit chemisier blanc, un pendentif discret autour du cou, pas de maquillage, les cheveux hâtivement attachés… Son visage respirait la santé et le bien-être. Elle ne manquait de rien, avait les siens autour d'elle. Cela suffisait sans doute à son bonheur.

- Et toi… tu vas bien ? risqua-t-il.

- Ca va. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je suis à Harvard, au fait.

- Tu as donc réussi à y rentrer.

- Oui. C'est un niveau très difficile… mais j'aime ça. Je suis dans mon élément. J'aime ce que je fais. J'ai envie de continuer encore quelques années.

- Tu fais des études de vétérinaire ?

Elle sourit.

- Raté, du droit. Je veux devenir avocate. Enfin, ça, c'est l'objectif à court terme. Je verrai ce que je ferai après.

- … Membre du parlement ?

En voyant son visage se décomposer, il comprit qu'elle croyait n'être que Relena Darlian à ses yeux. Elle avait eu l'intention de garder le secret jusqu'au bout. Mais ça ne comptait pas, pour lui. Relena Darlian, Relena Peacecraft, c'était du pareil au même. Il la connaissait au lycée, dans un environnement différent de sa famille, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de l'apprécier. Relena Peacecraft restait Relena Darlian. Elle avait le même parcours, faisait les mêmes études… Et avait les mêmes rêves.

- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit-elle avec calme quelques instants plus tard. Je veux défendre les droits des animaux. On ne fait pas entrer des gens comme ça au gouvernement.

- Ils ont besoin d'avocat ? Les animaux ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Il existe bien les avocats commis d'office. Il faut que quelqu'un puisse défendre ceux qui n'ont pas la possibilité de faire entendre leur voix.

- Je ne remettais pas ta décision en doute. Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, alors c'est parfait. Je n'ai rien à y redire. C'est bien, tu as déjà un projet très précis et tu t'y fixes.

- J'ai les moyens d'y arriver. Je sais, tu dois penser que c'est grâce à mes parents… Mais je t'assure que je travaille suffisamment dur pour faire mon propre chemin. Je ne veux pas profiter de ce que certains appellent « mes privilèges ».

- Je n'allais pas dire ça.

Elle le regarda avec attention.

- Tu sais, pourtant… Qui sont mes parents.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi ne me juges-tu pas ?

- Pourquoi, je devrais ?

- Certains l'ont fait.

- Tu n'étais qu'une adolescente qui s'est isolée de sa famille pour se donner les chances de montrer ses propres capacités. Et c'est ce que tu as fait, non ? Tu as montré à tout le monde qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir un nom.

- Ce nom… Pour moi, il est synonyme de tant de choses. De mauvaises choses. Mon père jamais là, ma mère en train d'organiser des galas de charité, des thés mondains, des bals… Le téléphone qui sonne à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, les remarques déplaisantes dans mon dos, qui sont en réalité dirigées contre mon père, les menaces, aussi. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a bousculée dans une foule à une conférence de mon père et je me suis faite très mal en tombant. J'avais sept ans.

- Je l'ignorais.

- Ces histoires n'intéressent pas les journaux. Mon père était furieux… Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était qu'un homme politique en lice pour devenir gouverneur, comme il y en a des centaines. Il m'a interdit de venir.

- Et tu as obéi ?

Elle sourit.

- Non. J'allais le voir en cachette. Je voulais savoir comment il se défendait, pourquoi les autres ne le voyaient pas comme moi, je le voyais… C'est une personne formidable, et il a tant d'idées merveilleuses pour aider notre pays ! Oh, pardon, je dois passer pour une militante, en disant ça. Mais je pense qu'il a beaucoup de potentiel. C'est un candidat comme j'aimerais qu'il y en ait plus…

- Mais du coup, il négligeait son rôle de père.

- Ce n'était pas un « père », non. C'était le chef de famille, la personne de confiance, celui qu'on respecte et qu'on écoute quand il est là… ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas. S'il avait été sénateur quand j'étais petite, je crois que je l'aurais pris pour mon parrain ou mon oncle, pas pour mon père. Il est toujours en déplacement ou à Washington.

- C'est pour ça que tu as fui la maison ?

- J'avais besoin de voler de mes propres ailes, Heero. J'avais besoin de sentir que j'en avais, moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de jalouser les autres, de me dire que j'aurais aimé être comme eux, avoir une famille près de moi, des parents ordinaires, pour qui la politique est un sujet barbant et ennuyeux. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que j'en avais les possibilités. Mais pour le comprendre, il m'a fallu être seule.

- Tu as donc été bel et bien adoptée par la famille coyote. Tu t'es créée une nouvelle famille, avec qui tu tisserais des liens de confiance.

- Et vois où ça m'a mené : les coyotes sont morts et le dernier survivant est parti rejoindre les siens dans la forêt.

- Tout en restant près de toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il est toujours près de moi.

- Donc c'est qu'il veille sur toi. Il doit comprendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ta solitude, ton besoin d'être aimée.

- J'ignorais que l'instinct des coyotes était si développé. Tu parles de lui… ou de toi ?

Heero haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Ce coyote et moi, on se ressemble un peu. Je ne peux pas le nier. Moi aussi, j'avais senti que tu étais seule. Je n'imaginais juste pas… à quel point.

- Pour comprendre, il fallait tout savoir. Je ne pouvais pas courir ce risque. Désolée de t'avoir menti.

- Dissimulé la vérité, rectifia-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas. On a chacun ses secrets. Le tien était un peu plus gros que les autres.

Elle sourit. Heero poursuivit :

- Brian va s'en mordre les doigts, quand il saura. S'il l'apprend un jour. Il n'a certainement jamais ouvert un journal politique de sa vie. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira lorsqu'il verra qu'il a fréquenté la fille chérie d'un sénateur ? Il aurait pu te faire du chantage, ou te menacer vraiment.

- Il aurait pris peur et serait parti. Certainement. Je n'étais pas sérieuse avec lui, de toute manière. Et mon père connaît suffisamment de personnes pour le faire taire s'il avait voulu me faire chanter avec quelque chose. Brian aurait su à qui il avait à faire.

- Et… tu lui as dit, à ton père ? Pour… Pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Ou a essayé de faire.

- Non.

Sa voix n'était qu'un mince filet de voix. Les souvenirs étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire.

- J'ai seulement parlé d'une altercation violente, qui a failli mal tourner. J'ai demandé à la police de minimiser l'affaire auprès de lui, parce que… parce qu'il aurait paniqué, s'il avait su tous les détails. Il aurait fait pression pour que le juge ne soit pas si clément. Ca aurait attiré l'attention. On aurait compris nos liens de parenté. Et ça n'aurait surtout servi à rien. Brian se serait montré dangereux. Il pouvait encore trouver un moyen de me faire du chantage avec des éléments qu'il est l'un des rares à connaître. Je doute que mon père apprécie de comprendre à demi mots qu'on a couché ensemble.

- Moi aussi, alors, j'ai des moyens de faire pression sur toi ?

Elle eut un sourire. Il n'était pas sérieux, et elle le savait bien.

- Ca dépend. Tu voudrais me faire pression pour obtenir quoi ? En général, on demande une faveur, un service… de l'argent.

- L'argent, j'en ai. Assez pour étudier à la MIT sans me faire de souci dans l'immédiat. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis resté à me morfondre après ton départ ? J'ai travaillé toute l'année. C'est moi qui me suis payé mes frais de scolarité et mon logement.

- Mes sincères félicitations.

Elle s'était appuyée contre une colonne et le regardait avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Ses félicitations étaient franches, cependant. Elle savait reconnaître la valeur de quelqu'un quand il se battait pour obtenir une chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Cette qualité à laquelle elle aspirait, elle l'accordait volontiers aux autres.

- Quant à la faveur et au service… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir de toi que je ne puisse pas avoir en te le demandant ? Je n'ai pas strictement aucune idée. Tu en as, toi ?

- _Tu_ songes à me faire du chantage et _je_ suis censée te souffler une idée ?

- C'est toi qui as suggéré que je devrais faire faire pression sur toi.

- Seulement si tu le désires.

- Je désire autre chose.

Son regard était brusquement devenu sérieux. Il la sondait, cherchant à lui faire passer un message. « Tu m'as manqué ». « Je t'aime toujours ». « Pourquoi tu es partie ? ». « Dis quelque chose au sujet de ton départ précipité ».

Relena baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de se poser de question. Pas pour le moment, du moins. C'était déjà si bon de le revoir, surtout que leurs retrouvailles s'étaient faites de manière totalement fortuite. Comme leur première rencontre. Ils ne cessaient de se surprendre l'un l'autre.

- Relena…

Il avança la main vers elle, ses doigts frôlant la surface douce de sa joue en une brève caresse. Elle lui avait paru fragile, quand il lui avait avoué qu'il avait quelque chose de précis en tête. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Elle lui avait manqué, terriblement manqué. Quelqu'un avait comblé le creux affectif qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps mais était parti avant qu'il ne soit entièrement guéri. La plaie était encore ouverte, refusait de se fermer, de cicatriser. La nuit, dans ses rêves, il la cherchait, un peu partout dans le monde. Aucun pays n'était épargné. Elle était en vie, donc elle devait bien se trouver quelque part, non ? Avec de la volonté, et Dieu savait qu'il en avait, il serait capable de la retrouver. Même si ça lui prenait des semaines, des mois, des années. Jamais encore il n'avait réalisé qu'il était capable d'aller jusque là pour elle. La douleur de la séparation avait été si vive qu'il avait fermé son cœur et refusait d'admettre qu'il gardait des sentiments pour elle. Il lui en avait voulu, mais parce qu'il était meurtri.

Et maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, c'était comme si une distance les séparait toujours. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

Qu'est-ce qui se mettait entre eux ? Elle n'en parlait pas, il devait donc le découvrir par lui-même. Brian ? Brian était un cauchemar vivant mais à des centaines de kilomètres de là. La famille de Relena s'assurerait certainement qu'il n'approche plus jamais d'elle. Quant au traumatisme de l'agression, elle semblait l'avoir surmonté, en grande partie, du moins. Son sourire tremblait un peu quand elle parlait avec lui, mais ses yeux ne fuyaient pas. Elle avait peut-être vu des psychiatres. Les gens riches et de bonne famille aiment que leur vie parfaite le reste aux yeux du monde. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un ait connaissance de leurs travers et avoir une personne sur qui répercutait leur angoisse devait les soulager d'un grand poids.

Sa famille ? Heero considérait cela comme un argument valable. Le père de Relena était une personne importante, ayant beaucoup de relations. Il connaissait des gens haut placés, sa descendance devait donc montrer la meilleure image d'eux-mêmes. Lui, Heero, il n'était pas grand-chose. Un roturier, comme on dit chez eux. Un fils du peuple. Un individu dans la masse qui n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel.  
Sauf qu'il avait protégé la fille du sénateur quand quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, et cela pouvait compter en sa faveur. Mais il l'avait protégée sans savoir qui elle était, juste parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'une personne lui fasse du mal. Comme il se serait interposé entre un loup et elle si elle avait été attaquée en forêt par une bête sauvage.

Alors il ne restait qu'une seule hypothèse. Elle-même faisait un blocage avec lui. Elle refusait de se permettre d'être heureuse. Elle l'avait été avant, mais un bonheur voilé d'angoisse, car elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un jour partir ou avouer le mensonge.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, murmura-t-il.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se levèrent en un mince sourire.

- Je sais. Tu n'as jamais voulu me faire de mal. Tu n'as jamais cessé de me le dire. Presque depuis la première fois.

- Alors pourquoi te tiens-tu toujours à distance ?

- Parce que ça fait quand même mal.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- T'aimer… Ca fait quand même mal. Même si tu ne me veux pas de mal, tu m'en fais. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise ? Que tu partes, alors que je ne n'ai pas envie ? Ou que tu restes, même si je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je veux ?

- Si tu me dis de partir, je partirai.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu es parti trop longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Ca n'a pas marché.

- C'est toi qui es partie. Moi, je suis resté.

- Dans mon cœur… tu n'es jamais parti. C'est pour ça que ça fait mal ? Parce que tu étais toujours là ? Je souffrais à cause de mon passé, parce que j'avais peur que tu l'apprennes et que tu le prennes mal. J'ai hésité à t'en parler dans la lettre… Mais quelque chose m'a retenu. Je préférais te le dire de face, pour voir ta réaction. Même ça, je n'ai pas pu.

- Tu veux savoir ma réaction ? Et bien… j'ai été étonné, surpris, choqué, je me suis senti trahi… puis je me suis dit que t'étais la plus à plaindre, parce que tu avais scrupuleusement gardé le secret. Tu avais des amies proches, des personnes à qui tu faisais confiance, et tu leur dissimulais quand même une partie de ta vie. Tu as dû te sentir seule. D'autant plus que tu habitais sans ta famille, loin des tiens, loin de la ville. Et j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

- Tu étais là chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de toi. Non, même les fois où je n'avais pas besoin de toi, tu étais là et ta présence m'était devenue nécessaire. Physiquement ou pas. Tu me suivais partout… Ca m'est devenu quasiment insupportable. J'avais besoin d'air, d'espace… de ne plus sentir cette douleur.

- Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, si c'est en toi que tu as mal, fit remarquer Heero, essayant de comprendre si elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait ou si au contraire elle le détestait pour cette souffrance qu'il semblait lui infliger.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement pendant quelques longues minutes. Etrangement, chacun était quelque peu déçu de s'être retrouvé si c'était pour atterrir dans une telle impasse.

Heero fut le premier à parler. Il sentait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, puisqu'il était celui qui avait tant œuvré pour la retrouver.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je parte, Relena ?

Poser la question directement était une chose radicalement différente que de soulever l'hypothèse. Elle se mit à considérer sa proposition. En pesant le pour et le contre, une vie avec lui, une vie sans lui, elle comprit bien vite quelle était la réponse qu'elle devait lui donner. Et _voulait_ lui donner.

- Reste. Viens, entre. Reste avec moi… Juste un peu. Juste pour qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, qu'on retrouve la complicité qu'on avait.

- Elle n'est jamais partie. Pour ma part, en tout cas.

Relena lui fit un sourire chaleureux puis l'emmena sur le sentier de gravier, qui menait à l'imposant porche d'entrée.

Durant leur échange, la nuit était réellement tombée. Il faisait plutôt sombre, à l'exception de la rue, brillamment éclairée par des lampadaires, et de l'entrée de la demeure des Peacecraft, illuminée comme un musée national. Un bijou d'architecture dont Heero ne vit rien, parce qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance dans ce domaine et que la jeune fille en face de lui était beaucoup plus intéressante.

Ils arrivaient en haut de l'escalier quand un cri rompit le silence de la nuit. Un cri déchirant, une plainte, une lamentation qui semblait dénoncer toutes les injustices du monde.

Le coyote hurlait à la lune.

Heero se tourna vers Relena.

- Il est triste, nota-t-il.

- Non, au contraire, je crois qu'il est heureux. A sa manière. Parce qu'il est libre.

Tandis que la porte se fermait derrière eux, le coyote reprit ses cris. Peut-être en effet appelait-il à la vie.

F I N

* * *

Notes de lecture :

(1) : A ne pas confondre Cambridge, Massachusetts, Etats-Unis, et Cambridge en Grande-Bretagne, hein ! Boston et Cambridge sont distantes de 3,6 miles (5,8 kilomètres), et pour Cambridge Etats-Unis et Cambridge Grande-Bretagne, Google Map refuse de me mettre un résultat sous prétexte que y'a un océan à traverser…

(2) : Le Connecticut, Etat au Sud du Massachusetts, est boisé et très prisé des New-Yorkais en week-end. Accessoirement, y'a également l'université de Yale…

(3) : Wikipedia xD ??

* * *

Dernières notes d'auteur :

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire jusqu'au bout.

A ma Sousouchan, qui m'a méchamment poussée à écrire cette histoire, et qui a eu raison, en final, car elle traînait depuis trop longtemps.

Mes humbles respects à Tenchi, qui a fait de magnifiques (les mots me manquent) fonds d'écran en thème avec l'histoire, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Un par chapitre, en plus, me voilà gâtée.

Et anaë, si tu veux que je te réponde, pense à me donner un mail !


End file.
